Zoro en su laberinto
by KaoruB
Summary: No dejaba de ser una curiosa ironía que el que más se perdía tuviera que ser también el que los reuniera de nuevo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Heme aquí volviendo a este entrañable fandom con un nuevo fic. Constará de diez capítulos en total y en él reincidiré en mi enferma compulsión de burlarme de Zoro XD Amo cuando se pierde, creo que todos lo hacemos, así que necesité volver a exprimir la idea._

 _Creo que a la larga el fic no vale gran cosa, simplemente se tratará de los Mugiwara juntándose otra vez. Lo escribí más que nada para divertirme imaginando a Zoro perdiéndose mientras lo intenta, sólo que lo hará en compañía de la pequeña Wicka. Desde que los vi juntos corriendo de un lado a otro en Dressrosa me desarmé de la ternura. ¡Esa chica es el Pepito Grillo del espadachín!, dije para mis adentros con la estúpida emoción de la fangirl alienada XD_

 _En fin, la cuestión es que ya que siguen en Dressrosa y no tengo la más pu* idea de cómo seguirán sus aventuras en ese país (porque no sigo el manga, sepan disculpar los fans) tomaré este lugar como referencia. Todo lo que aparece aquí narrado sobre lo ocurrido con posterioridad a la victoria sobre Doflamingo corre por mi cuenta y es producto de mi cuestionable imaginación. Ni siquiera tomaré en cuenta que se hayan dividido en dos grupos (y por Dios, qué lindo que salió Sanji en el capítulo "Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la galaxia..." XD)_

 _El general en su laberinto es una novela del recordado Gabriel García Márquez, cuyo título vino a encajar con cierta comodidad entre mis obstinadas aspiraciones de seguir experimentando con el defecto de Zoro. Sólo me queda por añadir que suelo actualizar con frecuencia -aunque ya no con la de antes, debo decir, porque gracias a Dios estoy trabajando mucho- y que la historia finalizará oportunamente. Los dos primeros capítulos serán los prolegómenos de la búsqueda y los motivos de la separación de los Mugiwara que saqué de la galera son meramente funcionales a la historia. No aspiro a ser purista, sino a entretener._

 _Si después de la cháchara quieren darle una oportunidad, les pido disculpas por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar. Les agradezco de corazón el tiempo de lectura :D_

* * *

 **I**

 **Punto de partida**

 **.**

 _Donde aparece Monkey D. Luffy y, como de costumbre, algo tiene que comenzar_

* * *

Taberna de mala muerte. En un rincón, un viejo piano apolillado. En el techo, las perezosas aspas de un ventilador averiado. En algunas de las mesas, parroquianos deprimidos, somnolientos, solitarios, ahogando sus desdichas en ron de mala calidad. Detrás del mostrador, el dueño del local repasando con un paño dudosamente limpio una jarra de vidrio opaco. Penumbra en general.

Echado sobre aquél como si se hubiera desvanecido, con una jarra de cerveza a medio tomar a un lado, un envilecido cliente no cesaba de murmurar incoherencias. Desaliñado, seminconsciente a causa de la embriaguez, apenas se removió cuando un desgarbado pirata de desconocida procedencia ingresó al lugar para terminar de conformar aquella patética escena.

El hombre se acercó hasta allí y demandó con voz dura:

-Cantinero, ¡whisky!

El interpelado no dejó de limpiar ni levantó la vista al responder con aspereza:

-No hay.

El otro gruñó y lo miró con amenaza.

-¡Dije whisky!

El cantinero ni siquiera se mosqueó.

-Entonces vaya a otra parte.

El pirata rumió la seca sugerencia durante algunos instantes. Después, irritado, descargó su puño sobre el mostrador y bramó con prepotencia:

-¿Quieres morir?

El repetido y molesto chillido del ventilador fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Entonces, furioso por tal afrenta, volvió a descargar el puño varias veces haciendo vacilar peligrosamente los cristales en derredor.

-¡Dije si quieres morir! –vociferó.

El sujeto que dormitaba sobre el mostrador se sacudió con los ruidos y puñetazos. Maldijo por lo bajo, se irguió con gran esfuerzo y, sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada al recién llegado, tomó su jarra y se la tendió al cantinero.

-Cerveza –pidió con voz amodorrada.

El cantinero le sirvió con absoluta naturalidad. El furibundo pirata, percibiendo claramente el vacío que le hacían, apretó las muelas conteniendo apenas el enfado que lo acometía. ¿Quiénes eran esos miserables suicidas para ignorarlo de esa manera?

Observó la operación dejando que el tiempo fluyera, con la esperanza de que notasen la tensión. Sin embargo, el tipo bebió de un trago el contenido de su jarra con la mayor satisfacción del mundo, profiriendo una exclamación de gozo al terminar. Fue un duro golpe para su orgullo de pirata y desde luego que se cobraría semejante menosprecio.

-Oye, imbécil –increpó al cliente. Éste volvió a pedir cerveza, al parecer sin registrarlo-. Estoy hablando contigo, maldito idiota –repitió por las dudas. Sin embargo, obtuvo la misma respuesta-. Oye, ¡borracho de mierda! –terminó por vociferar.

Recién entonces el sujeto acusó recibo de su presencia. Lo miró con un único ojo entrecerrado, ebrio y fastidiado, pero con una sobrecarga emocional tan profunda que el pirata por un momento vaciló. Evidentemente, no se trataba de un parroquiano cualquiera.

-Ya deja de hacer tanto ruido, pareces un maldito moscón hambriento –dijo el tipo con desgano.

Al pirata no le gustó nada la comparación.

-¿Qué dijiste? –masculló.

El otro corrigió su postura en el asiento para poder encararlo mejor.

-Que pareces un maldito moscón, un ruidoso, sucio y molesto moscón.

El ventilador volvió a chirriar. Luego de un nuevo instante de incertidumbre, sin más preámbulos, el pirata extrajo un arma de fuego de entre sus ropas y le apuntó a la cabeza, amartillándola con gesto amenazante.

-Repítelo, marino.

El sujeto ni se mosqueó. Al contrario, suspiró con resignación, casi con lástima. Era como si hubiera tratado de evitar esos extremos del conflicto y le negasen las chances de lograrlo.

Lo siguiente que supo el pirata fue que el cañón de su arma cayó al piso con estruendo y que en la mano se quedó sólo con la parte posterior, completamente inutilizada. Atónito, desconcertado, cuando levantó la vista notó que la silla donde había estado sentado el borracho aparecía vacía.

Se giró estupefacto. El tipo estaba dándole la espalda, y el característico sonido de una katana al ser envainada le indicó por fin lo que había sucedido. Y para colmo llevaba tres.

Imposible.

-Oye, idiota –le dijo el espadachín con voz cansina-, ¿le preguntaste al cantinero si quería morir? ¿De veras? Antes de entrar a un tugurio como este deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo… incluso antes de entrar al Nuevo Mundo, si tienes cerebro para planteártelo.

El pirata se quedó tan impactado que no pudo responder nada. El otro pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, chirriante al recibir su peso, y terminó la cerveza que había en la jarra.

-Aquí todos andamos buscando la muerte, novato –masculló luego por lo bajo-. ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?

 **.**

 **.**

Algunas horas después el espadachín seguía dormitando desplomado sobre el mostrador. De vez en cuando, un borboteo de incoherencias emergía de su garganta de forma escandalosa, pero nadie le decía nada porque todos allí lo conocían bien. En realidad, consideraban esos sonidos como una inapreciable señal de vida.

Desde que se instaló en la isla iba a esa taberna para ahogar las penas con frecuencia marcial, casi como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Se lo veía cada vez más descuidado y la mayor parte del tiempo completamente bebido, pero de alguna misteriosa manera siempre se las apañaba para mantenerse lúcido en su sitio, inculcar miedo en los incautos, defenderse de las periódicas provocaciones de los principiantes y hacerse respetar entre los escasísimos piratas que se atrevían a desafiarlo. Tal vez fuese precisamente ésa su peculiar forma de estar borracho.

Hacía ya varios años que había llegado con un grupo de piratas bastante disparatado, extraño, poco propenso a seguir otras pautas que no fuesen las dictadas por sus propias conciencias. Eso los hacía parecer imprevisibles, negligentes, incluso peligrosos en ocasiones, pero nadie allí osaría negar que gracias a ello se había recuperado Dressrosa. _Mugiwara_ , así se dieron a conocer ese singular grupo de piratas-héroes.

Una deuda como esa jamás se olvida y echa raíces en el espíritu de las personas con mayor profundidad que un compromiso meramente económico. Los habitantes de Dressrosa se sentían agradecidos con ellos y ese era un lazo que duraría para siempre.

Por eso nadie molestaba al solitario espadachín allí varado que circulaba por la ciudad siguiendo misteriosos e intrincados rumbos que sólo él entendía, para terminar más tarde o más temprano, y afortunadamente para todos, en la misma taberna de mala muerte. Hacía cierto tiempo que sus nakamas se habían ido y que no se había vuelto a escuchar de ellos, y no había nadie que pudiera explicárselo. Por eso, generosamente, cobijaban al hombre extraviado y no le preguntaban nada por discreción.

¿Pero por qué diablos habrían desaparecido del mapa aquellos estrafalarios piratas?

Una tarde, la monótona escena del espadachín seminconsciente sobre el mostrador sufrió una ligera alteración. Sin ser vista ni oída, una sombra diminuta atravesó la puerta, recorrió el local, se dirigió hasta el borracho y comenzó a escalar por su pierna y su torso hasta llegar a la altura de su adormilada cabeza.

-¡Zoroland!

La vocecita de la pequeña criatura que se materializó al lado de su oreja apenas tuvo repercusión en el apagado cerebro del interpelado. Si se trataba de la inminencia de una amenaza se despabilaba de inmediato, incluso así de bebido, pero si se trataba de cualquier otra presencia inofensiva, prefería continuar perdiéndose en los corredores de la embriaguez…

-¡Zoroland! –volvió a llamar la voz.

Pero tratar de despertar a un pirata trasnochado es más difícil que arreglar el maldito mundo en que vivimos.

-Despierta, Zoroland, ¡despierta! –chilló la pequeña, y aferrando con resolución el pelo del durmiente, empezó a zamarrearlo con tal energía que la cabeza comenzó a agrietar el mostrador.

El cantinero, al ver el inusitado fenómeno, palideció y comenzó a retroceder al comprender de qué se trataba aquello… aunque ninguna forma de distancia ofrecía seguridad cuando había un Mugiwara involucrado. Menos que menos cuando se trataba también de cierta testaruda jovencita de fuerza espeluznante perteneciente al reino de los Tontatta.

Sólo cuando su aporreada cabeza comenzó a funcionar de nuevo el espadachín se dignó a recuperar la conciencia. Se irguió, tomó de la ropa a la causante de aquel alboroto, la sostuvo a la altura de su vista y la encaró con furibunda mirada.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, pequeña sabandija? ¡Vete a molestar a otra parte!

Wicka apretó los puños y lo enfrentó con la misma sobrecarga emocional, sin dejarse amilanar.

-¡No me voy nada! ¡Y la única sabandija perezosa y maloliente aquí eres tú!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Malo…? –Zoro se cortó, indignado-. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres morir? –vociferó, emulando puerilmente al último idiota que se atrevió a molestarlo.

-¡Aquí el que quiere morir eres tú! ¿Cuánto alcohol crees que pueda soportar un ser humano? ¡No hay día que no te encuentre hasta los tuétanos!

-Problema mío.

-¡Y mío también! ¡Y de tu capitán!

Aquí el ojo de Zoro se empañó con una sombra muy diferente a la de la embriaguez.

-Será mejor que ni siquiera menciones a ese inútil a menos que se trate de algo bueno –gruñó.

La joven bufó, ceñuda, aunque interiormente satisfecha por haber logrado captar su atención. Durante unos intensos instantes, sólo el pertinaz chillido del ventilador ocupó el ambiente. Luego de ordenar sus pensamientos, Wicka se decidió a hablar.

-Todo comenzó cuando estábamos de guardia.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Sólo escucha, idiota –profirió ella, que odiaba cuando la interrumpían. Luego carraspeó para aclararse la voz y prosiguió con un singular y calibrado relato-. Esta mañana estábamos de guardia en la costa, cuando de repente divisamos un objeto acercándose por el mar. Al principio no pudimos distinguir qué era, pero más tarde, cuando lo tuvimos cerca, descubrimos que se trataba de un barril.

-¿Un barril? –A Zoro las neuronas se le terminaron de desperezar.

Wicka, molesta con la nueva interrupción, de todos modos asintió escuetamente debido a la desfavorable manera como la sostenían aún.

-Un barril –corroboró, mirándolo con reproche-. Encalló en la playa y hacia él nos dirigimos, para nosotros un barril es algo así como una "cámara de los horrores" –explicó-. Sin embargo, para el oficial que estaba a cargo podía tratarse de un "caballo de Troya", así lo había leído en alguno de los viejos libros que guardamos en la comunidad –añadió instalando cierto dejo de suspenso.

La súbita e infantil tensión impresa en el relato capturó la atención de todos los allí presentes, que se acercaron con disimulo y expectación. Zoro gruñó al darse cuenta, en el fondo ya se temía la conclusión de lo que Wicka narraba como si se tratase de una gran aventura.

-Ante la posibilidad de la invasión y conquista de nuestro territorio, de inmediato echamos mano a nuestras armas, elaboramos una estrategia y nos dispusimos a defender con nuestra vida la armonía de nuestro reino –prosiguió ella con severo talante-. En definitiva, no podíamos echar a perder de un día para el otro la gran victoria conseguida por nuestro Héroe años atrás, quien nos ha legado además su coraje y entereza.

¡Oh! y ¡Ah! exclamaron por lo bajo los entrometidos espectadores, y Zoro puso los ojos en blanco al entender a quién identificaba la muchacha con la figura de "héroe". De pronto recordó que esa idiotez era uno de los motivos que lo habían llevado a la bebida.

-Nuestro Héroe nos ha legado el más maravilloso de los tesoros que puedan hallarse en el Nuevo Mundo –anunció Wicka con orgullo, y Zoro temió una nueva cursilería-: el valor para enfrentar nuestros miedos, la voluntad de seguir peleando y la habilidad de tergiversar la realidad cada vez que sea necesario. –Zoro puso los ojos en blanco otra vez-. Guiados por sus enseñanzas, rodeamos el barril decididos a ofrecer nuestras vidas.

Los parroquianos se comían las uñas de la ansiedad, impacientes por saber cómo acabaría la historia. Previendo que sería inútil, Zoro optó por omitir el detalle de que evidentemente habían salido con vida, pues la propia Wicka podía contarlo.

-De pronto, cuando ya estábamos allí, el barril estalló en pedazos como si una gigantesca masa de energía se hubiera estado incubando en su interior –contó ella con el ampuloso gesto de aquel que, al relatarla, vuelve a experimentar una situación de gran intensidad-. Una espantosa lluvia de astillas y trozos de madera cayó sobre nuestras cabezas, entorpeciendo nuestra visión y las posibilidades de maniobra. Durante unos inciertos instantes, no pudimos hacer nada ni entender la clase de amenaza que se cernía a nuestro alrededor.

Había llegado al clímax. Algunos borrachos regresaron a sus cabales como por encanto, tal era la expectativa que los acometía, mientras que algunos otros se persignaron o tragaron saliva con dificultad. Zoro, por su parte, se había acodado en lo que quedaba de mostrador y observaba a la muchachita con ojos entrecerrados, sosteniéndola aún de su traje.

Después del profundo silencio correspondiente, Wicka continuó:

-Cuando la lluvia cesó pudimos reponernos. Lo primero que atinamos a hacer fue verificar que nadie estuviera malherido. Lo segundo, enfrentarnos a nuestro oponente. Su oscura silueta ya se había delineado frente a nosotros, y lo que había salido del barril era… _humano_.

Nuevas exclamaciones de espanto.

-El sol, por un momento, nos cegó también –prosiguió ella-, pero al poco rato fuimos capaces de descubrir por fin la identidad del intruso… Fue entonces cuando nos pusimos muy contentos, pues sólo se trataba de Luffyland –concluyó Wicka con una gran y luminosa sonrisa.

Los otros se dispersaron de inmediato, rezongando inconformes. ¿Sólo se trataba de Mugiwara? ¿Para eso tanto alboroto?

Desde que había finalizado la batalla contra Doflamingo y sus hombres, Dressrosa reconoció en los Mugiwara el factor esencial para la reconquista de la isla, por lo que ésta prácticamente se convirtió para ellos en un punto de referencia en el Nuevo Mundo. No era que precisasen de una base, de hecho nunca la tuvieron, pero dado el largo y arduo enfrentamiento necesitaron afincar allí por un tiempo para reponerse.

Dressrosa los cobijó amablemente, agradecidos y dichosos de poder devolverles aunque fuera con un simple hospedaje toda la generosidad con la que se comprometieron a recuperar el país. Así, tanto el capitán como su tripulación se volvieron rostros conocidos, familiares. El célebre nombre de Monkey D. Luffy no alteraba a nadie, porque se trataba de un amigo.

-Entonces Luffy ha regresado por fin –masculló Zoro, adusto-. Ese idiota a la enésima potencia.

-Se quedó celebrando el reencuentro con los demás –informó Wicka, ya cómodamente sentada sobre el mostrador-. Vine a avisarte tan rápido como pude.

El espadachín se puso de pie, decidido.

-Guíame.

Wicka sonrió, aunque por dentro sudó frío. Ya había vivido ese problemático momento otras veces, varias veces, _demasiadas_ veces, y si bien una parte de sí sintió alivio con el infrecuente pedido de ayuda, su otra mitad anticipaba la fatigosa labor que tendría por delante.

 **.**

 **.**

Derrotar a ese verdadero grano en el trasero en el que se convirtió Donquixote Doflamingo requirió el mayor despliegue de energía que los Mugiwara hayan empleado jamás. Aunque sólo hubiera intervenido una parte de la tripulación, para todos ellos constituyó un desafío fundamental y terminó de consolidarles la reputación de los piratas más fuertes y temidos de la nueva generación. Ya no eran unos simples novatos, aunque algunos personajes recelosos o envidiosos de su poder se empeñasen en calificarlos como tales.

El asunto fue que, una vez finalizada la larga y extenuante batalla, reconquistado el país y reunida la totalidad de la tripulación, todos estaban demasiado felices y cansados como para tenerse en pie y así sucedió durante un tiempo, que se fue haciendo igualmente largo. Para cuando quisieron acordarse el capitán decidió, contra los dictámenes de su acostumbrada determinación, que sería bueno tomarse unas vacaciones.

Sus recompensas habían vuelto a incrementarse y no les depararía ninguna ventaja permanecer holgazaneando todos juntos, así que una vez repuestos de la sorpresa que generó semejante decisión acordaron dividirse. Franky se encargaría del barco y, por ende, de reunirlos nuevamente cuando Luffy lo dispusiese, por lo que para facilitar las cosas se desplazaron por separado de regreso a sus respectivos hogares. Podía resultar el lugar más obvio, pero por eso mismo nadie los buscaría allí y siempre podrían contar con los medios para evadir cualquier irrupción de la Marina.

Y así lo hicieron. Se despidieron sin dramatismos ni titubeos, y cada uno embarcó, abordó el vehículo o montó el animal más conveniente para iniciar el largo camino de regreso, contentos de poder tomarse un tiempo para reencontrarse con sus seres queridos. En el caso de Brook, ansioso por reencontrarse con su público; en el caso de Robin, deseosa de continuar con su investigación.

Por su parte, Luffy y Zoro lo hicieron a lo último, el primero asegurando que los convocaría en tres meses y el segundo algo inseguro del lugar al cual volver. No obstante partieron, tranquilos en su convicción de que esta vez, a diferencia de lo sucedido en Sabaody, el proyecto les saldría bien.

Pasó el primer mes, el segundo, el tercero… y un cuarto, un quinto y otros muchos sin que Luffy se dignara a reaparecer. Al principio les extrañó. Luego, les preocupó. A lo último, conociéndolo, simplemente se encogieron de hombros, resignados. Al igual que en la separación anterior, cada uno encontró una forma de aprovechar el intervalo, por lo que pronto dejaron de esperar y se limitaron a transcurrir. Tarde o temprano volverían a juntarse.

Pero se les hizo demasiado, demasiado largo, al menos desde la perspectiva del espadachín. ¿Por qué razón Luffy no los llamaba? ¿Por qué permanecía tan quieto? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Y dónde diablos estaría? Cuando sus "andanzas" lo condujeron al East Blue intentó localizarlo, pero las versiones sobre su paradero eran tantas y tan contradictorias que se vio obligado a desistir. Por lo visto, la gente que lo albergaba estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Así de desorientado en la vida como en la geografía, se enfocó en regresar al punto de partida, es decir, a Dressrosa. Superó una vez más y como pudo cada una de las instancias del viaje, siempre extraviado y siempre reencaminándose milagrosamente, examinando todas y cada una de las posibilidades del laberinto que es este mundo por si se perdía de algo que sólo él podía saber. Recorrió de nuevo el Grand Line, volvió a Sabaody, se sumergió hasta la isla Gyojin y regresó al Nuevo Mundo quizá más endurecido que antes, pero igual de fastidiado.

Pasó los últimos dos de los casi cuatro años que llevaba sin ver a sus amigos en Dressrosa, bebiendo y dejando pasar el tiempo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Entrenar, desde luego, pero estaba muy habituado a esa rutina. Entrenaría del mismo modo si estuviera con sus compañeros, así que el problema seguía siendo la creciente demora que los mantenía dispersos.

Ahora por fin aparecía el epicentro de todos sus disgustos, la raíz de sus desgracias, el perpetuo instigador del absurdo y la incertidumbre... Emergiendo de un maldito barril a la deriva, ¡pero qué original!

Dirigiéndose a su encuentro, Wicka hizo lo que pudo para mantenerlo en el camino correcto y un buen rato después llegaron a la base del ejército de los Tontatta, donde Luffy celebraba el reencuentro con sus pequeños amigos. Los estertores del festejo se oían a la distancia y Zoro apretó el paso para corroborar por sí mismo lo que ya le anunciaban las risas y los gritos.

Ingresó al recinto donde se hallaban reunidos y ahí estaba el capitán de los Mugiwara, riendo, cantando y brindando como si tal cosa. Al ver a Zoro, no obstante, de inmediato estiró los brazos desentendiéndose de lo demás para saludar a su querido nakama.

Lo sujetó de los hombros y se impulsó hacia él según su costumbre, pero antes siquiera de aterrizar, un puño de la consistencia del acero se incrustó con fuerza bestial en su cara feliz, desfigurando su sempiterno gesto de inocencia.

El estruendo de la trompada y sus repercusiones sumieron a los tontatta en la estupefacción. Menuda forma de saludarse. Sin embargo, conociendo la fuerza que los caracterizaba, supusieron que ése era el código en el que se entendían y del estupor pasaron lisa y llanamente a la admiración más absoluta.

Sus ojos los observaron brillantes de adoración mientras ellos reñían como dos burdos patanes.

-Pedazo de imbécil, ¿recién ahora te apareces?

-Zoro, idiota, ¿por qué diablos me golpeaste?

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas!

-¡No está bien golpearle de ese modo a tu capitán!

-¿Mi capitán? ¿Qué capitán? –replicó aquél, sarcástico-. ¿El estúpido que se esfumó de la faz de la tierra? ¿El que se olvidó que tenía una tripulación? ¿El que se aparece a deshoras y de la nada?

-Estaba descansando –gimoteó Luffy infantilmente, frotándose la zona agredida-. Quedamos en tomar unas vacaciones mientras las cosas se acomodaban.

-Unas vacaciones de casi cuatro años, ¡pelmazo!

Ahora Luffy ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo sin comprender.

-¿Cuatro años? ¿Tanto?

Zoro le propinó otro contundente correctivo en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta! –exclamó indignado.

El otro se quedó pensando.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me siento tan relajado –comentó.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa para semejante demora?

Luffy lo meditó durante algunos instantes.

-Creo que me quedé dormido –respondió, hurgándose la nariz.

Esta vez Zoro le propinó una contundente paliza. Cualquier insulto hubiese quedado corto. Todo el tiempo que la tripulación llevaba distanciada se lo debía a la negligencia de su propio capitán, ¡sólo a ellos podía pasarles! Ni siquiera él dormía tanto y tan descuidadamente… ¿verdad?

Cuando el espadachín terminó de desahogarse, Luffy se inclinó y pidió disculpas como un chico bueno. El otro bufó, desalentado. Era lo que le había tocado. Después, más calmado, se sentó junto a los demás, que habían estado siguiendo la singular rencilla entre maravillados y divertidos.

Iniciaron una segunda ronda de bebidas y brindaron nuevamente por el reencuentro y la amistad. De pronto fue como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si el tiempo transcurrido careciese de importancia, y durante un largo rato celebraron la circunstancia de estar allí reunidos.

Pero, dado el afectivo clima generado, no tardó en hacerse palpable una realidad insoslayable: la ausencia de la mayoría de los Mugiwara. Los tontatta fueron los primeros en hacerlo notar evocando a algunos de sus más caros amigos, entre ellos el Héroe de la Humanidad. Luffy rió de buena gana al recordar todo aquello.

-También los echo de menos –manifestó sonriente-. Ya es tiempo de volvernos a juntar.

-En buena hora lo dices –masculló Zoro, sardónico.

-¡Bien! –exclamó el otro sin hacerle caso, y se puso de pie con una decisión asumida-. ¡A reunir a los Mugiwara! –vociferó.

-Idiota –dijo Zoro-, ¿crees que será tan fácil? La vez pasada estábamos todos en el Grand Line, o al menos la gran mayoría, pero ahora cada uno está en un mar diferente.

-No me importa. ¡A reunir a los Mugiwara!

Zoro volvió a envalentonarse.

-¡Que será difícil y llevará tiempo, imbécil!

-¡Quiero reunir a los Mugiwara!

-¿Al menos escuchas cuando te hablo?

Pero tratar de razonar con aquel muchacho de goma era completamente inútil. Zoro siguió señalándole lo obvio y él persistió en proclamar su necesidad a voz en cuello.

La única forma de ponerle coto a su obstinación era, como siempre, resignándose. ¿Quién podía desviar a Luffy de un objetivo cuando se lo proponía? Ni siquiera valía el esfuerzo. Y Zoro había navegado con él lo suficiente para darse cuenta de ello.

Lo dicho: el tipo era de goma, pero a la hora de tomar una resolución se volvía más duro que una roca. Era una de las pocas cosas que Zoro no podía cortar por más voluntad que le pusiese, porque la voluntad de Luffy era inquebrantable. Y por eso mismo, a pesar de todo, lo respetaba.

¿Había que volver a cruzar más de medio globo terráqueo para reunir de nuevo a sus nakamas? ¿Había que vérselas una vez más con cada rincón y cada criatura de ese mar de pesadilla? Pues bien, lo harían. Simple.

Cuando las aguas se calmaron le preguntó por qué diablos se había aparecido en un barril y en dónde había estado durmiendo. Luffy, masticando concienzudamente una gran pieza de carne, respondió con absoluta naturalidad.

-Porque no conseguí un barco –empezó-. Estuve durmiendo en casa –terminó.

-¿Algún otro detalle? –se impacientó Zoro.

-Hum… Tuve un poco de ayuda.

-¿Se puede saber de quién?

Luffy sonrió ampliamente con la boca llena.

-De algunos amigos.

Poco más que eso pudo sacarle en concreto. Respetaba a su capitán, pero su despreocupación seguía exasperándole. Se habían separado por motivos de seguridad después de lo acontecido en Dressrosa, pero al parecer todo lo que fuese "razones" al muchacho no le afectaba. Y sería inútil pretender lo contrario, habían llegado hasta esas formidables instancias en sus aventuras en buena parte gracias a la temeridad/insensatez que lo caracterizaba.

Zoro suspiró con desaliento. Ya no sabía si reclamárselo o agradecérselo.

-¿Tan cansado estabas?

-Hep –afirmó Luffy mientras pasaba a engullir un plato de tallarines.

-¡Pasaron casi cuatro años, zopenco!

-¡Increíble! –se admiró el otro.

Aquí el espadachín volvió a irritarse.

-¿Es que piensas convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas cuando llegues a viejo?

-Esto no es una carrera, Zoro –lo reconvino él con severidad.

-¡No me des lecciones!

-¡Entonces tú no me reclames!

Alrededor de ellos los tontatta ya no les prestaban demasiada atención, pues comprendían la necesidad que tenían de actualizarse y de acordar después de tanto tiempo de separación. Ya no les preocupaban los gritos y el enojo, sino seguir bebiendo y compartir con ellos ese singular rato de camaradería.

Después fue Luffy el que quiso saber en qué había invertido Zoro esos años, y el espadachín resultó ser tan parco como él a la hora de contar historias. No podían ser tan melodramáticos como Wicka ni tan meticulosamente exagerados como Usopp, por lo que terminaron el breve relato de sus andanzas con otra ronda de bebidas.

Sin embargo, poco tardaron en volver a echar en falta a sus compañeros y Luffy reiteró el pedido de convocarlos lo más rápido posible. Entonces Zoro, una vez más, ayudado de algunos de sus pequeños amigos, le señaló con esmerada sensatez la cuestión de las dificultades, y el capitán al fin accedió a entenderlo.

-Bien, llevará tiempo –admitió con pueril severidad-. Entonces habrá que partir de inmediato.

Por un momento, los frágiles cimientos del sentido común que habían conseguido emplazar temblaron peligrosamente.

-Ahora es de noche, torpe, y necesitamos un barco –lo regañó Zoro-. Además, tu cabeza sigue corriendo un serio peligro valiendo lo que vale.

-Lo sé, es divertido –rió el otro-. ¡Será una nueva aventura!

-¡Que es peligroso! –insistió Zoro, aunque nunca ese argumento hubiera dado resultado-. Debemos pensarlo muy bien y planear con cuidado.

-¡Será una nueva aventura! –porfió Luffy, ilusionado.

-Mira, cabeza hueca, ya no somos unos novatos, ahora somos demasiado conocidos y debemos actuar con mayor precaución.

-¡Somos famosos! –se regodeó el tipo con los ojos como lumbres-. ¡Será una nueva aventura!

Zoro trató de invocar los restos de paciencia que aún pudiera hallar en su exasperado psiquismo.

-¡Que debemos manejarnos de otra manera!

Recién en ese momento algo, tan sólo _algo_ de la clase de inquietudes que trataba de transmitirle alcanzó a tocar el acorazado bulbo raquídeo de la determinación de Luffy. Ante tal insistencia se puso ceñudo, como si lo meditara, y luego volvió a sonreír como si se le acabara de ocurrir una genialidad. A Zoro le corrió un escalofrío.

-Entonces ve tú –dispuso Luffy con sencillez.

Durante unos tensos instantes, la totalidad de la concurrencia se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Wicka, que por experiencia propia podía anticipar la clase de repercusiones que una decisión de esa magnitud acarrearía, miró al capitán con estupor y la mandíbula por el suelo. ¿Acaso _sabía_ lo que estaba diciendo? Al final Zoro tenía razón, ¡ese tipo era un irresponsable!

Sus congéneres también conocían al dedillo los desperfectos del radar interno del espadachín y de inmediato gimieron en son de protesta, pues temieron que los Mugiwara ya nunca lograsen volver a reunirse, al menos en esta vida. Luffy los miró sin comprender.

-Luffyland, ¿te das cuenta de lo que…? –Wicka ni siquiera fue capaz de completar el planteo, superada por la situación.

El único que permaneció en silencio fue Zoro, que se cruzó de brazos a la espera del veredicto. Cuando el capitán diera la orden, no habría fuerza en el mundo que pudiera disuadirlo de lo contrario y él simplemente se atendría a obedecer.

Los tontatta insistieron en su gimiente protesta, pero Luffy los acalló con su convicción habitual.

-Zoro lo hará –les aseguró, y rió apagadamente.

Los puntos cardinales del universo se sacudieron ominosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Segundo capítulo de la historia, los personajes todavía están planeando cómo ir a buscar a sus nakamas. Más que la geografía del Grand Line, sabemos que el principal problema será la concienzuda desorientación del espadachín u_uU_

 _Aprovecho el espacio para saludar al anónimo **nn** , me alegra que te divierta la propuesta, espero que puedas seguir disfrutándola. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)_

 _Espero que les resulte entretenido. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **II**

 **A ponerse en marcha**

 **.**

 _La tarea impuesta a Zoro y la sensatez de la pequeña Wicka_

* * *

Tal y como le aconteciera a Zoro cuando años atrás se propuso localizarlo, ninguno de los más calificados y poderosos oficiales de la Marina encargados de atrapar a Luffy después de la derrota de Doflamingo consiguió discernir en la espesa nebulosa de las versiones en torno a su ubicación. Cimentadas por sus allegados, erigidas por quienes lo conocían cabalmente y fortalecidas por los rumores y especulaciones típicas cuando se trataba de una figura de su fama, no hubo dios ni hombre capaz de dar con su escurridiza cabeza en el entretejido de las posibilidades.

Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarles. A esas alturas, dudaban que de capturarlo una institución como la Marina fuese a tomarse las molestias de someterlo a un proceso, pues les daría la oportunidad a sus nakamas de rescatarlo y a él mismo de escaparse. Para el gobierno, Monkey D. Luffy se había convertido en un virus a erradicar, por lo que el enigma de su paradero terminó por reportarles una ventaja.

Por eso habían decidido volver a separarse, esta vez de motu propio. Desandar el peligroso y complejo derrotero que habían recorrido suponía un riesgo casi tan grande como el incansable acecho de las autoridades, pero los motivó lo suficiente para aceptar la necesidad de repensar sus objetivos y acondicionarlos a la trascendencia que habían adquirido. El único inconveniente se suscitaría entonces a la hora de reagruparse, pues Luffy se quedaría irremediablemente dormido.

Cuando empezó a notar la demora, al principio Zoro le restó importancia, la tripulación a la que pertenecía era de todo menos seria empezando por el mismísimo capitán. Sin embargo, cuando el almanaque ya corría en años, comenzó a irritarse y a preguntarse indignado por la situación del muy estúpido, que no aparecía.

Fue entonces cuando, ya en Dressrosa, tomó la costumbre de ir cada tarde a beber a una aislada taberna portuaria, por si a Luffy se le daba por reaparecer. Iba cada tarde, metódicamente, hasta bien entrada la noche, pero pasaron dos años más sin que hubiera novedades. Zoro simplemente terminó por resignarse, por emborracharse, por perderse y estancarse sin solución de continuidad.

Wicka y los tontatta le dieron un lugar donde dormir. Ella, en particular, se sintió un poco responsable por él y trató de apuntalarlo… mejor dicho, de orientarlo en los enrevesados caminos del desaliento moral. Cuando podía lo acompañaba, cuando correspondía lo peleaba, y cuando ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer por él, lo dejaba solo rogándole al cielo que le devolviera la tripulación que añoraba tanto aunque lo disimulase bajo la máscara de la indiferencia.

Sus deseos se hicieron realidad, lógicamente, cuando menos se lo esperaba. El día que Luffy reapareció y la noche que pasaron celebrándolo sería otro hecho inolvidable en la peculiar historia de su reino, no sólo por la emoción del reencuentro sino también por ser testigos de una de las tantas decisiones insólitas del futuro Rey de los Piratas.

-Zoro lo hará –afirmó Luffy.

El espadachín permaneció cruzado de brazos, meditabundo. Luego de algunos instantes de estupor generalizado, se dirigió a su capitán.

-Antes de definir si lo haré o no lo haré dime por qué te has puesto en movimiento recién ahora –pidió-. Si dormías tan profundamente, tuvo que pasar algo importante para despertarte.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente ante la perspicacia de su mano derecha.

-Escuché un rumor bastante interesante –respondió.

Los tontatta sirvieron más bebida y los piratas se pusieron serios, señal de que hablarían de temas importantes.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Luffy tomó una nueva pieza de carne y empezó a engullirla.

-Cuando desperté fui a comer a la taberna, ¡nunca había sentido tanta hambre! –explicó con la boca llena-. Los viajeros que pasan por Villa Fosha traen muchas novedades, incluso de lugares tan lejanos como el Nuevo Mundo.

-Será porque nunca pasaste tanto tiempo dormido –masculló Zoro con reproche, refiriéndose a lo primero-. Y en todas partes se habla del Nuevo Mundo, y con mayor asiduidad que antes. Pero si te quedas roncando nunca te enteras de las cosas –agregó refiriéndose a lo segundo.

-Como sea. El asunto es que mientras almorzaba escuché cierta plática que me hizo decidir.

-¿Acaso escuchas algo mientras estás atiborrado de carne?

Esta vez Luffy no supo pasar por alto el reclamo y volvieron a tironear entre sí, envalentonados. Cuando el desahogo terminó, el capitán retomó la conversación.

Básicamente, Luffy había escuchado ciertas referencias confusas acerca del One Piece y de la reunión de los piratas más poderosos en los confines del Nuevo Mundo, dispuestos a iniciar la batalla definitiva para obtenerlo. Mientras se hartaba de carne y otras pocas variantes nutritivas, pudo oír con ansiedad creciente lo que para él constituía la proximidad de los tiempos y fue entonces cuando decidió empezar a movilizarse.

Zoro, con mucho tino de su parte, le preguntó si en ese momento de determinación no se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de comenzar a reunir a sus nakamas más cercanos, teniendo en cuenta que por sus lares la geografía jugaba a favor. Luffy compuso un infantil gesto de concentración, sopesando el detalle, para responder con absoluta naturalidad que había olvidado la ubicación de cada uno de ellos.

El espadachín volvió a irritarse y a reclamarle tal descuido.

-Hubiera sido más fácil juntarlos si te hubieses percatado de eso –le reprochó-, ¡pero es como pedirle peras al olmo!

-Vamos, Zoro, ¡será divertido!

-¿Divertido para quién?

-Viajar es divertido.

-Ya hice ese viaje, de ida y de vuelta, cuando nos separamos y cuando quise ir a buscarte.

-¿Y no fue divertido?

-¡Fue un infierno!

-¿Un infierno divertido?

Una nueva andanada de correctivos fueron intercambiados entre ambos piratas, y hasta que no se sintieron satisfechos no retomaron el tema principal.

-¿Por qué no vas tú a buscarlos, ya que te parece _tan divertido_? –propuso Zoro entonces, cada vez más malhumorado.

-¡Porque dijimos que es peligroso!

-¿Por lo que, si lo hago yo, no importa?

-Eres fuerte, nadie podrá atraparte.

-¡Tú eres más fuerte! –se indignó Zoro, agitado.

Pero prolongar una discusión de ese nivel sería inútil. Zoro sudó frío de sólo pensar en sí mismo navegando de nuevo por esos mares del diablo. En cuanto Luffy diera la orden ya no habría marcha atrás, por lo que a pesar de conocer el tipo de testarudez que lo caracterizaba de todos modos hizo un último intento por razonar con él.

-A veces… los caminos… se vuelven complicados –masculló con ambigüedad, y Wicka, que seguía la conversación sentada a su lado, le dirigió una mirada cargada de ironía. Sin importar los años que ya llevaba encima, ese sujeto jamás reconocería la clase de "complicaciones" que realmente lo aquejaban.

Luffy se echó a reír.

-Te refieres a que siempre te pierdes –manifestó entre risas, pues él sí que sabía decir la verdad con todas las letras, con cada una de las dolorosas letras que el alfabeto dispensaba.

Zoro apretó las muelas, levemente sonrojado, y lo miró con renovado encono.

-¡Digo que viajar en reverso es más riesgoso que navegar por el Estigia, idiota! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

-No me importa.

-¡Pues a mí sí!

-¡Es una orden! –lanzó Luffy por fin, y esta vez Zoro tuvo que tragarse todas sus aprensiones-. Zoro, ¡te ordeno que los busques y que reúnas de nuevo a mi tripulación!

Ya estaba, la sentencia había sido pronunciada y el reo tendría que cumplirla irremisiblemente. El espadachín gruñó, insatisfecho, pero como el hombre que era esta vez se abstuvo de protestar. En cambio, procuró sosegar sus impulsos homicidas y enfocarse en la nueva misión que, para su suplicio y desgracia, le habían asignado. Y maldita sea su condenada suerte.

Luffy bebió y engulló su comida, ceñudo, por si al otro se le ocurría objetar de nuevo. Al ver que Zoro finalmente se calmaba y aceptaba la orden, igual siguió comiendo con el ceño fruncido debido a la concentración que le demandaba la operación.

Wicka, por su parte, se sintió desalentada. ¿Qué destino les aguardaba a los dispersos Mugiwara cuando dependían del sujeto más desorientado del universo para volver a reunirse? Si supieran… Pero no lo sabían aún, y a veces la ignorancia era una bendición.

¿Podía existir alguien más perdido que Zoro? Su proverbial desorientación adquiría en ocasiones proporciones apocalípticas, hacía que preguntas tan simples como _¿Dónde estoy?_ o _¿Hacia dónde voy?_ desbordasen los parámetros meramente existencialistas. Wicka lo había sufrido en carne propia en más de una oportunidad y por eso se sentía responsable, quizá como Pellona en su momento. Se preocupaba por él. Más que recelo, el estropeado radar que llevaba adentro y que lo conducía siempre a los costados opuestos de la vida le generaba pasmo y consternación.

Para peor Luffy, temerario como él solo, le daba la insólita orden de salir a ese enrevesado mundo para buscar a sus compañeros. Como si no lo supiera, como si no acabara de expresar con su propia boca el defecto fatal que dificultaría hasta lo inconcebible la consecución exitosa del proyecto. La pequeña se admiró por milésima vez de la capacidad de un muchacho como ése para formar una tripulación tan fuerte y tan fiel. Tal vez a la tripulación misma le faltase un tornillo.

A pesar de todo, Wicka discernió que quizá fuese esa idiotez precisamente lo que los convirtió en lo que eran, los piratas más célebres y más buscados de su generación. Con todos los defectos y las desprolijidades posibles, con la negligencia y la insensatez más absolutas, pero también con la determinación más férrea que hubiese conocido.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tanto Luffy como Zoro sonreían abiertamente y brindaban por las nuevas aventuras que estarían esperándolos, como si nunca hubiesen reñido ni existiesen ingratos azares en la futura misión. Qué poco que les duraban las inquietudes.

-¿Y cómo van a hacerlo? –creyó atinado preguntar.

Aquí los piratas se miraron entre sí interrogativamente.

-Habrá que conseguir un barco –dijo Zoro.

-Eso es lo de menos –repuso Wicka, aún preocupada por el otro problemilla-. Deberían planear muy bien la ruta a seguir y el orden en que irás recogiendo a tus nakamas.

Los piratas volvieron a intercambiar interrogativas miradas. Esta vez fue Wicka la que se irritó al notar ese grado de indolencia.

-Pues empezaremos por el que esté más cerca, ¿no? –sopesó Zoro, considerando la cuestión.

-Ya deberías saber que _cerca_ o _lejos_ no son categorías fundamentales ni aquí ni en el Grand Line –señaló Wicka, a quien le corrió un escalofrío al oír semejantes términos en boca de él-. En principio deberías asegurarte el transporte, y que yo sepa ustedes ya tienen un barco.

Por fin los tipos dieron muestras de entender la idea.

-Entonces habrá que buscar en primer lugar a Franky –determinó Zoro.

-Muy bien, ¡en primer lugar a Franky! –celebró Luffy con los brazos en alto, como si fuera él quien hiciese el trabajo.

-Franky se quedó con el Sunny y de seguro lo tendrá escondido en Water 7 –comentó Zoro-. Si voy a buscarlo antes que a nadie, al menos tendré asegurado el transporte.

"Entre otras cosas", pensó Wicka con alivio. Habría que rezar mucho para que Zoro llegue a Water 7 en menos de un año, pero de allí en más ya contaría con un nakama capacitado para guiarlo de isla en isla hasta reunir al resto.

La pequeña se alegró tanto por ello que olvidó el detalle de la búsqueda por tierra. En fin…

Una vez decidido esto, se pusieron a evaluar el orden de los restantes nakamas. En el medio surgieron algunos interrogantes, por ejemplo la ubicación de Robin y la de Brook, ya que carecían de un lugar de origen al cual volver o les había quedado demasiado lejos en el tiempo. De hecho, el mismo Zoro erró por aquí y por allá hasta anclar en Dressrosa a falta de una mejor opción.

El asunto comenzó a tener visos de incertidumbre extra, como si depender del peculiar radar de Zoro fuera poco. Pero, como de costumbre, Luffy se rió de los inconvenientes y se divirtió de lo lindo al imaginar los percances del espadachín navegando a ciegas por los mares.

Más allá de la tirria de tener que apañárselas para buscarlos cuando tendría que ser el capitán quien se encargase, Zoro no le dio mayor trascendencia a los huecos que tendría la aventura. Lo único que le molestaba en realidad era moverse, le hubiera gustado aprovechar el tiempo que le llevaría la travesía en entrenar.

Él era el único de los allí reunidos, aparte de Luffy, que reducía a cero el nivel de importancia de su problemático mecanismo de orientación. Lo más relevante era la meta, el objetivo, y cualquiera de los senderos que lo condujesen hasta allí sería igualmente bueno… aunque algunos resultasen particularmente enrevesados.

El anterior e inusual rapto de lucidez que lo llevó a señalar que los caminos se le "complicaban" era lo máximo que se podía esperar de un sujeto como él. Mientras lo guiase la determinación –a falta de un artilugio indicador más apropiado- siempre sería capaz de alcanzar sus propósitos.

Después de Franky, entonces, iría por Chopper. Luego por Sanji, Usopp y Nami, en ese mismo orden. Robin y Brook aparecerían en el mapa en algún momento del recorrido, por lo que ni Zoro ni Luffy se preocuparon más. Para Wicka, que pertenecía a un ejército rigurosamente organizado, semejante desaprensión le generó un gran desconcierto, aunque ya los conocía lo suficiente como para, al final, pasarlo por alto también.

-Sólo falta conseguir un barco –señaló-. Water 7, por lo que dicen, queda muy lejos de aquí.

-Un barril es buena opción –sugirió Luffy como al pasar.

-Ni de coña –repuso Zoro, también como al pasar.

-Si tuviésemos un barco de la Marina sería más sencillo –comentó la pequeña-. Ellos tienen medios para trasladarse de un mar a otro saltándose los obstáculos naturales.

-No saben divertirse –señaló Luffy.

-Pero saben moverse mejor que nosotros –dijo Zoro-. Habrá que confiar en Franky, supongo que en estos años habrá realizado modificaciones en el Sunny.

-¡Me muero por verlas! –exclamó el otro con ilusión infantil.

-¡El asunto sigue siendo hacer que Zoro arribe de la mejor manera posible a la otra parte del Grand Line! –reclamó Wicka, procurando mantenerse lúcida en medio de aquel intercambio.

Así, la discusión se prolongó durante un buen rato y, como era lógico, no se llegó a ninguna conclusión hasta que intervino un especialista en barcos de los tontatta y dirimió la cuestión. Recomendó un balandro especialmente acondicionado para las exigencias de esa travesía y los Mugiwara procedieron a llenarlo de alcohol a modo de agradecimiento.

Wicka volvió a suspirar. Podían ser dos de los hombres más fuertes y atemorizantes de la Era Pirata, pero si los dejaban actuar solos no llegarían ni a la esquina. Zoro, en especial, sería incapaz de hacerlo, por lo que el aspecto más sensible de la aventura seguía sin solución.

Él se manifestó conforme con la idea del balandro, despreocupado como de costumbre cuando se trataba, según su perspectiva, de meros detalles náuticos. Si Mihawk andaba de un lado a otro en un simple féretro flotante, él se manejaría perfectamente con el tipo de navío recomendado. Además, tenía experiencia conduciendo uno de esos, y si algo fallaba, siempre podría apañárselas como polizón.

En el transcurso de la velada se le fue disolviendo la irritación y ocupó su lugar la ansiedad y el entusiasmo. Que Luffy le hubiera echado el fardo de reunirlos a todos desentendiéndose con tanta facilidad al principio le fastidió según su perezoso carácter. Sin embargo, una vez que se hizo a la idea, supo entrever el nivel de confianza que depositaron en él y la gran responsabilidad que tal misión conllevaba.

Esta vez le tocaba a él reunir a algunos de los piratas más poderosos de aquellos mares… Ni siquiera la separación anterior había requerido de una iniciativa semejante. Además, había tenido sus propios matices.

Por empezar, aquellos dos años fueron transitados en localizaciones muy diversas y azarosas. Por más que la Marina se hubiese esforzado, nunca pudieron hallar ni siquiera una pista de los desaparecidos Mugiwara. Desde luego, el primer lugar donde buscaron fueron las islas de donde eran originarios, pero tal despliegue resultó evidentemente infructuoso.

Por otra parte, la tripulación fue sorprendida con esa dispersión, no le dejaron alternativa. Quién sabe qué clase de fuerzas cósmicas operaron finalmente a su favor y supieron sacarle provecho, pero nunca podrían decir que esa suspensión de sus aventuras hubiera figurado entre sus planes.

Por último, esos dos años transcurrieron en un pestañeo. Ellos terminaron viviéndolo más como un sueño que como una fastidiosa eventualidad, e incluso les deparó un crecimiento individual cuyos resultados no tardaron en manifestarse en sus batallas.

En definitiva, el saldo había sido positivo. Siguiendo con este optimismo podía pensarse que esta nueva, aunque más larga, separación, les redituaría de la misma manera. Sólo que la única forma de comprobarlo sería juntándose nuevamente. Y el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro se encargaría de hacer los honores.

-Me rindo –gimió Wicka, desalentada. Si ningún tifón podía contra ellos, ¿por qué podría hacerlo la humilde sensatez de una joven preocupada?

Luffy rió alegremente, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Zoro lo hará bien –repitió.

Ella quiso creer en sus palabras, de veras quiso creer.

El espadachín en cuestión chasqueó la lengua, indiferente. ¿Cuándo no se había desempeñado según lo demandaba la situación? Si pensaba convertirse en el mejor del mundo, no podía andar holgazaneando por ahí ni preocupándose por cuestiones banales.

-Entonces partiré mañana –determinó-. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Luffy apoyó la iniciativa y Wicka volvió a experimentar cierta impotencia. Con Zoro vagando solo por allí quién sabe qué tipo de calamidades se abatirían sobre el universo. Entonces, percibiendo sus inquietudes, al capitán se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no vas con él?

Zoro, que estaba bebiendo, escupió todo de la impresión. Wicka, por su parte, lo miró perpleja, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido una cosa así.

-Luffy, ¡qué diablos estás diciendo! –le recriminó Zoro, que en el fondo sabía por dónde venía la cosa aunque lo reprimiese con esmero.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

-Pero sería una buena compañía –sugirió el otro, hurgándose la nariz.

Wicka apenas si logró salir del estupor. ¿Ella acompañar a Zoro en ese apoteósico viaje? ¿Salir de su país? ¿Conocer otros mares? ¿Hacer de Lazarillo?

Mientras los otros dos intercambiaban rencorosas miradas, realmente se lo pensó. Conocía a Luffy lo suficiente para apreciar su nobleza y a Zoro lo necesario para comprender la importancia radical de involucrarse en la misión. Más allá de la ligereza del comentario y la protesta posterior, esos aspectos calaron hondo en el corazón de la muchacha.

Además de ser una guerrera, conservaba un alma gentil y básicamente femenina, la clase de inquietud que le hacía sentir responsable y necesaria. Y a pesar de las apariencias, Zoro era el primer Mugiwara al que había conocido y el que más le preocupaba, tal y como había demostrado a lo largo de la conversación.

Sentía un arraigo muy firme hacia su tierra, pero la posibilidad que le ofrecía Luffy, inesperada bajo todo punto de vista, la movilizó profundamente. Que hubiese crecido formándose únicamente para la recuperación y defensa del país no borraba el hecho de que experimentase una gran curiosidad por lo que había más allá de su isla. O mejor: precisamente por esas antiguas limitaciones, ya inexistentes, es que comenzó a considerar la propuesta.

Tanto ella como sus congéneres habían vivido demasiado tiempo confinados, aterrorizados y enfocados en un único objetivo, una forma de vida en cierto sentido precaria y limitante. Ahora que por fin habían eliminado esas barreras, ahora que también consiguieron conocer hombres excepcionales, generosos y comprometidos, ¿por qué no lanzarse al mundo para indagar del otro lado de las fronteras?

-Luffyland… –musitó, reuniendo resolución. Él la miró con cierto desconcierto, pues había estado ocupado peleándose con Zoro-. Luffyland, a mí realmente… realmente me gustaría hacerlo.

Zoro le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero al advertir la verdadera índole de sus sentimientos, desistió de su amenaza. El capitán, por su parte, sonrió de lado.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿irás con Zoro?

Ella cerró los puños, acumulando aún fuerza y decisión. A pesar de que hubiera querido negarse, Zoro fue capaz de percibir lo que a la chica le abrumaba. El espadachín era una persona muy poco afectiva, pero en verdad la consideraba como una aliada valiosa y especial. Sería un fastidio y un maldito grano en el trasero, pero tal vez a ella el viaje le reportaría algún crecimiento.

-Me gustaría… No, _quiero_ hacerlo. Si a Zoroland no le molesta, quisiera ir con él.

Luffy rió de nuevo de manera apagada, como si se hubiese salido con la suya. Zoro, en cambio, se limitó a terminar la bebida de su vaso.

-Bien, ¡está decidido! A ti también te encargaré la reunión de mis nakamas.

Wicka, admirada de esa confianza, sonrió entusiasmada. Le había costado hacer acopio de valor, pero la generosidad y el ánimo de Luffy terminaron de barrer cualquier atisbo de duda. Partiría con Zoro, se iría de viaje. ¡Apenas podía creérselo!

Luego miró a su amigo con expectación contenida. Para ella era igualmente importante contar con su aprobación. Zoro, parco hasta la médula, la confrontó ceñudo durante algunos tensos instantes, hasta que se dignó a mostrarse siquiera resignado.

-Me da igual –manifestó.

Para Wicka fue más que suficiente. Empezó a dar saltos de alegría. Aunque fuese por un tiempo, sería como una nakama más de aquella increíble tripulación.

Pero sería mucho más que eso. Embarcados en un periplo por demás problemático, a los obstáculos naturales se le sumaría la ya señalada desorientación del pirata a cargo. La misión de Zoro consistía en reunir a sus nakamas, pero la misión de Wicka consistía en orientar a Zoro. El éxito de una dependía irremisiblemente de las habilidades –y la sacrosanta paciencia- de la otra.

De repente, el viaje adquirió para ella una nueva envergadura. Sería mucho más que una simple compañía. Una palabra, una indicación, un dedo apuntando en una dirección determinada podrían convertirse en el salvataje definitivo del derrotero o en la categórica caída a los abismos del extravío, la diferencia entre el cielo de la ubicación espacial y el infierno de hallarse en el medio de la nada misma.

En definitiva, Wicka sería la brújula, el radar, el Pepito Grillo del pirata desorientado. De ella dependería en gran parte que se cumpliese con el plan y que, entretanto, no terminasen en la incertidumbre de cada una de las encrucijadas del destino.

Sus compañeros brindaron afectuosamente por ella y la felicitaron por la oportunidad. Tratándose de los Mugiwara, incluso siendo los piratas más buscados, nada les generó temor. Al contrario, todos reconocieron con profunda admiración el hecho de que fuese la encargada de reclutar al Héroe, al Dios, a uno de sus más queridos salvadores. A ella aquel detalle le deparó un júbilo compensatorio: haría las veces de niñera, pero al menos vería al Salvador una vez más. Los ojos le brillaron de expectativa.

Fue una noche muy movilizante para todos. Zoro, después de reiterados brindis y sesiones de pelea, terminó roncando sentado abrazado a sus katanas. La perspectiva de un viaje tan peligroso ya no lo amilanaba y la tarea encomendada le devolvió la tranquilidad que el desmedido paso del tiempo le había jaqueado. Antes que ubicarse en el espacio, ubicarse en los objetivos constituía para él el basamento de su fuerza.

¿Su capitán se había quedado dormido retrasando hasta el colmo la reunión de la tripulación? Nadie podría sorprenderse demasiado. ¿El susodicho se aparecía de súbito en un barril pidiéndole que se ocupe de ir a buscarlos? Bueno, a fin de cuentas él era quien mandaba. ¿Iría acompañado de una muchachita frenética y mandona por alguna clase de razón que a él se le escapaba? No había nada que hacer al respecto. Lo fundamental para una voluntad como la suya era saber hacia dónde dirigirse…

Aunque la vida y buena parte de su dignidad se le fueran en ello.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, entonces, los tontatta se ocuparon personalmente de los preparativos para el viaje a primera hora de la mañana. Hábiles, hacendosos y de obrar espontáneamente colectivo, no demoraron mucho en ultimar detalles para que los viajeros sólo tuvieran que abordar. Además, siendo Wicka una de ellos, se esmeraron todavía más.

Un pequeño grupo en particular se encerró con ella a solas para estudiar el mapa y determinar la mejor ruta para llegar a Water 7, y ella puso todo su empeño en aprendérsela. Aun así, mientras estudiaba, supuso que habría que considerar un margen de error, por cualquier desvío "fortuito" que pudiese acontecer.

El mundo adquirió ante sus ojos su cabal dimensión. Emprender un viaje de ese tipo sin duda sería maravilloso, pero entendió también que no era un desafío para improvisados o ingenuos. De sólo pensar que Zoro había andado un tiempo por aquí y por allá en ese vasto y aleatorio mar le corrió el vigésimo escalofrío del día por la espalda.

Él, por su parte, se dirigió con Luffy hasta el atracadero concertado para la partida. Iba calmo, despreocupado, aunque enfocado en el objetivo. Los Mugiwara por fin se ponían en movimiento y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sería un viaje largo, arduo y de seguro peligroso, pero pensó en eso como otra forma de entrenamiento.

-Ah, Zoro: y que no se te olvide ninguno –pidió Luffy con pueril severidad.

El susodicho se crispó.

-¿Incluso Vivi? –lo desafió.

-¿Crees que querrá? –se ilusionó el otro infantilmente-. ¡Sería genial! ¿En verdad lo querría?

El espadachín pasó automáticamente de la paz interior a la irritación contenida, como cada vez que departía con su atolondrado capitán. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de corregir su ingenua ansiedad y apretó el paso ignorando olímpicamente sus absurdas preguntas.

-En todo caso, tú preocúpate por no meterte en problemas, el resto déjamelo a mí –masculló.

-¿Por qué siempre me dicen lo mismo? –refunfuñó Luffy.

-Y mantén el bajo perfil.

-No quiero.

-¡Prometiste que nos esperarías aquí sin rechistar!

-¡No quiero!

-Maldita sea…

Como de costumbre, fue inútil tratar de razonar con él. Que Luffy permaneciera en un lugar seguro y amigable como Dressrosa le brindaba cierta tranquilidad, pero bien sabía él cuán poco podía durar cualquier intento de quietud. Aun así Zoro lo confrontó y sostuvieron otra muy poco edificante riña al respecto.

Se la pasó gruñendo todo el resto del camino. Luffy, en cambio, sonrió a diestra y siniestra retribuyendo con afable simpatía el cálido saludo de los lugareños al pasar. Todos lo conocían y habían llegado a apreciarlo lo suficiente para darle la bienvenida alegremente después de tanto tiempo desaparecido.

Zoro, encerrado la mayor parte de sus días en la taberna, no había tenido que pasar por ningún apuro, pero quién sabe qué líos podrían sucederse gracias a la temeraria espontaneidad de Luffy. En su corazón trató de consolarse con la idea de que, pasara lo que pasase, podía contar con la ayuda de muchos amigos para contenerlo y, llegado el caso, para resguardarlo. Con tanta circulación de gente, nativos y visitantes, su rostro jamás pasaría desapercibido.

Cuando llegaron al atracadero suspiró con desaliento. De allí en más no tenía más remedio que desentenderse de Luffy y concentrarse en el resto de la tripulación. El balandro especialmente construido para el viaje se balanceaba suavemente acompañado de una pequeña muchedumbre de tontattas.

Wicka y su reducido equipaje también lo esperaban. Al verlo corrió hasta él y con un par de saltos se acomodó sobre su hombro, desde donde saludó a sus compañeros con alegres muestras de entusiasmo. Luego, sin más preámbulos, abordaron y se dedicaron a recorrer las instalaciones.

Al concluir el recorrido, Zoro asintió con aprobación. Después de algunas indicaciones más de índole práctica, los técnicos y carpinteros que aún permanecían allí descendieron rápidamente.

Todos los presentes se despidieron con las manos en alto y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, incluso Zoro a su escueto estilo. La inminencia de una nueva aventura solía tener esa emotividad. Luffy, en particular, vociferó augurándoles diversión. A continuación se desearon lo mejor a puro grito mientras el navío iniciaba su apacible desplazamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Vamos por el primer nakama a recuperar. ¿Podrá nuestro fornido espadachín sortear con éxito el embrollo de la vida para lograrlo? ¿Podrá la pequeña Wicka encarrilarle las ideas para transitar por el buen camino... o por lo menos por el camino correcto?_

 _Aprovecho para saludar a **nn** , Wicka es única y Zoro, incluso perdido, también es único y creo que sólo por eso (?) al final de todos los caminos -absolutamente todos- es capaz de llegar a tiempo. ¿Teletransportación? Quién sabe... Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **III**

 **¿Y ahora por dónde?**

 **.**

 _Es tan fácil como encontrar un ciborg en un pajar_

* * *

Desandar los peligrosos vericuetos de un mar tan caprichoso como extraordinario insumió de los viajeros los comprensibles sustos, dolores de cabeza, alegrías, sobresaltos, alivio, y los consabidos conflictos y desacuerdos sobre las medidas a tomar. Zoro quería dirigir a como diera lugar y Wicka, aterrorizada ante la sola idea, le dio pelea a su imprudente tozudez. Por fortuna, la mayoría de las veces logró imponerse.

Así, navegaron durante días en relativamente buenas condiciones gracias a la inusitada destreza de la pequeña y el empecinamiento del otro, atravesando cada etapa en forma regresiva y exitosa. Los tontattas les habían provisto de los Eternal Poses necesarios para desplazarse y Wicka demostró poseer una capacidad de navegación tan eficiente como la de la misma Nami.

Lo que hacían podía calificarse fácilmente de locura, pero, ¿quién podría arrogarse el título de "persona sensata" en ese ingobernable océano? A veces, más que las condiciones necesarias, todo lo que se precisa para moverse es un objetivo claro y una voluntad de hierro. Y muy pocos piratas carecían de ello.

Sea como fuere, lograron sobreponerse a los imprevistos y enfrentar con ventura cada dificultad, sea ésta una apoteósica tormenta repentina o algún enemigo súbito y mal encarado. El balandro en el que iban resultó ser muy resistente y les ofreció la seguridad necesaria. Su reducido tamaño, lejos de limitarles, terminó por ser práctico en más de una instancia de aquella travesía.

Entonces, una vez superada la bisagra de la isla de los Gyojin, se dirigieron directamente hasta Water 7 sin pasar por Sabaody y rodeando el Florian Triangle para evitar situaciones engorrosas. Zoro ya estaba familiarizado con el ambiente, por lo que no le interesó en lo más mínimo someterse a los mismos aprietos de ocasiones anteriores.

-Pero yo quería conocerlo –se lamentó Wicka, decepcionada.

-Créeme, nada bueno encontrarás allí –repuso él.

-Puedes decirlo porque ya has estado ahí, ¡pero yo no he estado nunca!

-Mejor así entonces.

Ella resopló, disgustada. Había acumulado la experiencia suficiente para distinguir cuándo podía salirse con la suya y cuándo desistir, y esa vez intuyó claramente que no podría convencer a su compañero. Se limitó a rumiar la frustración imaginando con anhelo las cosas "nada buenas" que se perdería de vivir.

Superada esta etapa, avanzaron a buen ritmo sin mayores contratiempos hasta llegar por fin a su destino, y el recorrido del propio Umi Resha se los anticipó. Zoro maldijo mentalmente al escuchar el pitido del tren, pues había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle. La maniobra para esquivarlo fue demasiado abrupta, aunque el balandro resistió una vez más.

La verdaderamente sorprendida fue Wicka, quien jamás había visto un tren desplazándose sobre el mar, ni se lo hubiera imaginado. Lo miró boquiabierta sin podérselo creer, hasta que el vehículo desapareció en el horizonte.

-Estamos cerca –anunció Zoro.

Por una vez en la vida, su apreciación de la distancia podía tacharse de acertada y la jovencita se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Cada vez que Zoro profería alguna referencia espacial Wicka se estremecía, pero en aquella ocasión pudo constatar la inusual veracidad del enunciado.

-Entonces en marcha –determinó, volviendo a tomar los controles del navío.

A Zoro no le gustaba mucho que lo mandonee. ¿Por qué cada mujer que conocía se despachaba con ese carácter? ¿Dónde había quedado la famosa "ternura femenina"? Estaba visto que él jamás se toparía con tal fenómeno. En cambio, los reclamos por deudas económicas, las miradas recriminatorias, los pedidos de duelo, los correctivos y las órdenes gritadas en su cara al parecer constituirían siempre la base de su contacto con el género.

Y Wicka se ajustaba perfectamente al modelo. Podía ser de pequeño tamaño físico, pero por momentos su irritación hacia él sobrepasaba incluso la de Nami o la de aquella problemática oficial de la Marina. Pues al diablo con todas ellas, él no había viajado hasta el Grand Line para hacer sociales, mucho menos para andar de arrastrado como el cocinero pervertido.

Se cruzó de brazos, contemplando el mar. En determinado momento, empezó a dibujarse a lo lejos el característico perfil de Water 7. Ahí estaba Franky, y ahí empezaría todo otra vez. Sonrió de lado con creciente expectativa.

En la medida en que se acercaban, no obstante, pudo visualizar algunas diferencias. Algo había oído acerca del ambicioso proyecto de su alcalde para salvar a la isla del continuo agobio de los _acua laguna_ , cada vez más intensos, y examinando el panorama pudo constatar que las obras hacía tiempo que habían comenzado.

Una buena parte de la ciudad parecía flotar como si se tratase de un barco. La otra parte, en cambio, permanecía estática. Iceburg lo estaba haciendo por etapas y Zoro no pudo menos que admirar su determinación y el empeño de sus trabajadores al emprender aquella titánica tarea. Water 7 algún día se convertiría en un barco tanto o más grande que el propio Thriller Bark.

Cuando oyó el característico golpeteo de los martillos, le indicó a Wicka que guiara al balandro en esa dirección. Si sus previsiones eran acertadas, pronto se toparía con los carpinteros de la Galley-La Company, personas en las que podría confiar tanto para entrar en la ciudad como para buscar a su nakama. Y no se equivocaba.

Aún antes de divisarlos, algunos de ellos habían advertido ya la llegada del navío e identificado a sus tripulantes, y pronto el ruido de los martillos quedó opacado por las exclamaciones de júbilo y bienvenida. No pocas islas recibían de ese modo a los Mugiwara, y Wicka no precisó explicaciones al respecto, pues en nada le sorprendía que hayan forjado tantos vínculos de amistad. Se sintió reconfortada al comprender que los recibirían amigablemente.

Los que sí se sorprendieron mucho al conocer a un ser de tan menudas dimensiones fueron los trabajadores, quienes al advertir la figura de Wicka acomodada en el hombro de Zoro, después de haber descendido, se le quedaron mirando largo rato tratando de entender quién era, o "lo que" era. El espadachín, que no quería perder tiempo en cuestiones banales, les explicó someramente su origen y de dónde venían.

De todas formas ya habían anticipado los motivos de su visita. Como era natural, ellos también se habían extrañado de la prolongada separación de la tripulación. Agradecidos con la ayuda recibida en el pasado, se ocuparon de salvaguardar a Franky de cualquier clase de riesgo que hubiese podido correr.

Los capataces aparecieron y el bullicio se atenuó un poco, dándoles espacio para intercambiar saludos. Zoro los encontró aún más fuertes que antes, seguramente enfocados siempre en defender aquella isla y a Iceburg de las posibles acechanzas del gobierno. Aunque ya no tuviera los planos de un arma ancestral, tanto él como Franky los habían estudiado, y después de las duras experiencias vividas, nadie se permitiría bajar la guardia al respecto.

Paulie fue quien le indicó dónde estaba Franky. Del otro lado de la ciudad, en la nueva Franky's House. El propio ciborg se había encargado de reconstruirla viendo que su estancia en Water 7 se alargaría, corrigiendo los desperfectos y asimetrías que los integrantes de la familia habían generado en sus intentos por mantenerla en pie.

Desde luego, el asunto era llegar. Wicka prestó atención a las indicaciones, pero no conocía la ciudad. Los capataces se hallaban en plena faena, por lo que no podrían guiarlos. El resto de los trabajadores, igualmente ocupados, tampoco podrían serles de ayuda. La única persona capaz de asumir la búsqueda era, Dios lo perdone, el mismísimo espadachín, y tendrían que arreglárselas con eso.

Wicka se resignó y emprendieron la marcha. Para resumir, aquella fue una auténtica odisea. Para explayarse, habría que contar cómo atravesó Zoro la ciudad en más tiempo del que demandaría, minucioso como era para desplazarse por el espacio. Cada calle, pasaje y canal, cada comercio, tienda y oficina, cada casa, edificio y construcción pasaron por su atento escrutinio paseandero, y en más de una ocasión.

Nada como conocer una ciudad hasta en sus más secretos recovecos. Nada como recorrerla a pie incluso aunque empiece a repetirse a sí misma. Y Zoro era un experto en esos ejercicios.

A Wicka, en cambio, le dio mareos. En más de una oportunidad le señaló que ya habían pasado por cierta florería, por cierta mueblería y por el canal que permanecía cerrado por reparaciones, pero ninguna de sus intervenciones tuvo repercusión. Para Zoro el mundo nacía con cada paso que daba, en cada vuelta que hacía, en cada tramo que cubría en su retorcido periplo, y nada de lo que le dijeran le haría cambiar su peculiar forma de avanzar.

-Es como hablar con un muro –masculló ella la cuarta vez que giraron en una calle, superada por su falta de atención.

-¿Un muro? ¿Dónde? –indagó el otro con una mano en sus katanas. Esas nefastas construcciones le salían al paso en el momento menos oportuno.

-En ninguna parte, ¡tonto! –le recriminó ella, propinándole un violento coscorrón en la cabeza. Él gruñó y la miró con amenaza-. Si no vas a estar atento al camino, ¡al menos atiende a lo que diga!

-¡Tú no me das órdenes!

-¡Pues es la única manera de salir del embrollo que te esmeras tanto en trazar!

Esta vez, él la miró contrariado. No había comprendido ni media palabra. Wicka, suspirando con desaliento, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo. Con resolución, apuntó con el dedo índice hacia adelante como el profeta que proclama una promesa para su pueblo.

-Sigue derecho por aquí –determinó. Zoro sudó frío-. Después de haber recorrido este trayecto tantas veces, sé perfectamente por dónde ir para llegar al otro lado de la isla.

Se expresó con tanta seguridad que al espadachín no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Su orgullo estaba en juego, pero más oprobioso hubiera sido perseverar en su testarudez.

-¿Derecho?

-Todo derecho –asintió Wicka con severidad.

A regañadientes, hizo lo que se le indicaba. Era cierto, la calle que recorrían se extendía en una inalterable línea recta, clara y precisa, una calle que lo conduciría sin errores hacia el final de la zona urbana. Sin embargo, el pirata sospechó.

Un camino tan rotundamente establecido se le hacía demasiado fácil, demasiado efectivo. Para un hombre como él, habituado a los desafíos cotidianos y a los reveses del destino, una vía tan sencilla no podía depararle beneficio ni crecimiento alguno. Para un sujeto de su carácter, sólo aquello que implicaba trabajo y dedicación valía la pena.

Por eso, en cuanto vio la oportunidad viró hacia determinado pasaje… por décima vez en el día. Wicka gimió con desconsuelo y lo encaró furibunda.

-¡Te dije que siguieras derecho! –reclamó-. ¡Cómo puede ser que no entiendas una indicación tan simple!

-Nada bueno puede venir de algo tan simple –arguyó él, molesto con la reprimenda-. Desconfío de las sendas tan "rectas".

-¡Pero era el camino correcto! –chilló ella, indignada con su estupidez.

-¡Ya cállate! Cualquier camino que te lleve hacia la meta será el correcto, aunque tengamos que dar algunas vueltas.

Wicka se golpeó la frente con una mano, superada por esa lógica. Lidiar con una desorientación de ese nivel sólo le traería quebraderos de cabeza.

De alguna manera, sin embargo, y porque nadie puede negar que la suerte es un componente que suele estar de parte de los Mugiwara, lograron salir de ese bucle espacial y llegar al otro lado de la isla. Esta vez no tuvieron que andar demasiado, Zoro recordaba –milagrosamente- la meseta rocosa que lo caracterizaba y al poco rato divisaron la nueva Franky's House. Pero mayor júbilo le deparó reconocer el perfil de un gran barco que se balanceaba pacíficamente en el mar, más allá de la casa, en una pequeña bahía, cubierto por un gigantesco y descolorido paño.

-El Sunny –murmuró.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Wicka, oteando en todas direcciones.

-Convenientemente cubierto –repuso él, señalándoselo con un gesto.

No parecía haber nadie en Franky's House, se respiraba demasiada calma en un sitio por lo general alborotado por sus festivos ocupantes. La única irregularidad en el ambiente era el constante repiqueteo de un martillo, como si alguien estuviera reparando algo. Y al entrar en la casa, desde luego, ese alguien era el propio Franky, inclinado sobre un artefacto.

Zoro ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de entender qué diablos construía, era mucho más fácil aguardar los resultados. En innumerables ocasiones había encontrado a su nakama sumido en esas faenas, pero al parecer después de casi cuatro años de separación le generó una impresión mayor que la que lo acometía en el pasado.

Tal vez estuviera haciéndose viejo, pero en ese momento admiró la tenacidad y la capacidad del ciborg para crear de la nada, para construir, para inventar, para superar cada día lo que haya sido fabricado el día anterior. Era como si nada fuera imposible para él, no al menos mientras estuviera convencido. Si una cosa podía idearse, entonces también podía construirse.

Wicka, todavía sobre su hombro, lo miró con interrogación al notar que demoraba en anunciarse. Parecía abstraído. Luego volvió la vista hacia Franky y quizá lograse comprender un atisbo de los sentimientos de Zoro… que los tenía, por supuesto, los tenía. Al fin empezarían a ser los Mugiwara otra vez.

De pronto, el martillo se detuvo en el aire.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí parado todo el día? –inquirió Franky, demostrando que se había percatado de su llegada.

Zoro, cruzado de brazos, ladeó su adusta cabeza como para descontracturarse.

-No quería interrumpir el romance.

Franky sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues por tu forma de quedarte observando, más bien parece que eres tú quien se ha enamorado de mí –bromeó.

El espadachín avanzó hacia él.

-Lo siento, los ciborgs en tanga no son mi tipo.

Wicka no entendió ni jota del intercambio, pero saludó a Franky con gran alegría.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Zoro, pequeñita –saludó él-. Ahora entiendo por qué tardábamos tanto en volver a juntarnos –volvió a bromear.

Zoro fingió no haber escuchado. Se recargó contra una pared y aguardó a que su compañero terminase de trabajar. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, el tipo ajustó los últimos detalles del aparato y se sirvió una bebida cola para refrescarse.

-Lo siento, no tengo alcohol –le dijo a Zoro.

-No vine aquí para beber –repuso él, todavía adusto-, sino a buscarte. Luffy ha regresado.

Franky agotó de una vez el contenido de la botella y bramó con gran satisfacción.

-Ya era hora. ¿Qué diablos lo estuvo entreteniendo? –preguntó mientras destapaba y bebía una nueva botella.

-Se quedó dormido.

El otro expulsó abruptamente la bebida que estaba en su boca.

-No sé por qué me sorprende –masculló luego, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí, cosas que pasan –convino Zoro como si careciese de importancia.

Luego Franky sonrió. El capitán no tenía remedio. Construir requería de ideas, de planificación, de consideración de materiales y herramientas, de procedimientos, de tiempos, de la capacidad de captar y entender los errores para proceder a realizar las correcciones necesarias. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas instancias se desarrollaba con normalidad cuando se trataba de Luffy y de su peculiar tripulación.

Salvo quizá por el sueño inicial de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas, de hallar el All Blue o de reencontrarse con una ballena para cumplir una promesa de más de cincuenta años, todo lo demás dependía del caprichoso azar, por no hablar de los vertiginosos vaivenes emocionales del chico. Mientras más arriesgado, peligroso, misterioso e incierto sea el camino, según su temeraria filosofía de vida, más interesante y divertido sería de transitar.

Por fortuna, Franky era lo suficientemente abierto para adaptarse y manejarse con holgura en cualquiera de esas dos circunstancias. Podía ser metódico y podía ser improvisado sin detrimento de ninguno de los dos planos, divirtiéndose además. Si no fuese así, no podría formar parte de los Mugiwara, ni seguirlos.

En esos últimos cuatro años de separación había hecho muchas cosas, había pensado en otras tantas y había esperado con la convicción intacta. Sin embargo, tuvo sus momentos de vacilación. En Water 7 había personas que aún lo necesitaban y tuvo la oportunidad de apoyarlos. Incluso a Iceburg con su proyecto de transformar la isla en un gigantesco barco. Aun así, seguía sintiéndose un Mugiwara y había echado de menos a sus nakamas, y el mar.

Que Zoro hubiese entrado por esa puerta fue la señal definitiva de que así era, pero de todas formas quiso asegurarse.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –indagó, aunque el término, tratándose de ellos, pudiese resultar equívoco.

-El de siempre –respondió Zoro sin moverse de su lugar-: buscarlos, reunirnos y salir al mar para cargarnos a los pesos pesados de turno.

-¿Dónde está Luffy?

-En Dressrosa.

-¿Y por qué te envió a ti? No es la mejor _super_ decisión que haya tomado.

Esta vez Zoro se ofendió y lo encaró ceñudo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Wicka rió y Zoro también la miró con amenaza. La jovencita no se amilanó, sino que lo confrontó con gesto burlón y entonces fue Franky el que se echó a reír. Luego retomó la conversación.

-Entonces la idea es reunirnos por fin para reemprender nuestro viaje –consideró.

-¿Acaso tenías otra cosa en mente?

-Desde luego que no. Aunque por un momento temí que…

Franky se quedó en suspenso y Zoro comprendió. Él también había pasado por muchas etapas emocionales a lo largo de esos años. Incluso manteniendo la convicción de siempre, hubiese sido extraño que así no sucediera. Habían llegado a forjar un vínculo muy fuerte entre todos y esa prolongada separación, le guste a quien le guste, de algún modo los había puesto a prueba.

No había nada de vergonzoso en ello, al contrario. Mientras más dudas fuesen superadas, mayor sería la determinación resultante. El asunto era que no podría decirle a su nakama "deja lo que estés haciendo y continuemos nuestras aventuras" tan desenfadadamente, Zoro lo sabía. Y él no tenía la espontaneidad de Luffy para atraerlos.

Pero no había nadie más para intentarlo.

-La aventura no termina, Franky –comentó-, no mientras tengamos un capitán tan testarudo. Pese a todo, aún quiero seguirlo.

El ciborg acarició distraídamente el aparato que acababa de construir.

-Soy el primero, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Porque tengo el barco?

-Porque tienes el barco –confirmó Zoro- y porque eres nuestro nakama.

-Estos años han sido de provecho para mí –le contó Franky, todavía abstraído y algo melancólico-. Me he perfeccionado, he conocido gente nueva, he pensado, he ayudado a mis amigos a mejorar Water 7…

-Y nos has echado de menos.

El otro sonrió.

-Demasiadas esferas en el aire.

Zoro comprendía. Por un lado, habían tenido que sobrellevar la incertidumbre acerca del futuro de la tripulación, y mientras tanto, por otro, habían vuelto a echar raíces en sus lugares de pertenencia. Aunque a él esto último no le había afectado especialmente, de seguro que así les habría acontecido a varios de sus compañeros.

De nuevo le acometió la impotencia de ofrecer los argumentos apropiados. Él era el mejor con la espada, pero no con las palabras, o al menos no cuando se trataba de esa clase de dilemas. Maldito sea Luffy por ponerle en ese aprieto. ¿Qué podría darle a Franky como respuesta?

Incluso él había tenido que atravesar por períodos de zozobra. Navegando y atravesando por diversas aventuras, cada uno de ellos había logrado crecer, mejorar, superarse a sí mismo. Eso, de por sí, ya era un triunfo, pues la mayoría de la gente común ni siquiera conseguía empezar. ¿Qué más habría que esperar después de tanto trayecto recorrido y tanto objetivo alcanzado?

Sin lugar a dudas, _siempre_ hay algo más.

-Todavía nos faltan obtener las más importantes –comentó con pereza-, aquellas esferas que nos pondrán por fin en la cima. Luffy todavía no es el Rey de los Piratas y tu barco no ha terminado de recorrer el mundo.

-Hay algunos sueños que están destinados a expresarse, pero no a concluirse.

-Cierto. A menos que los soñadores tengan algún combustible de reserva.

Franky volvió a sonreír, tocado en lo más profundo de su singular naturaleza.

-Cuidado, espadachín, aún hay mucha bebida cola burbujeando en mi interior.

-Ya veo. Entonces no sé por qué seguimos hablando de esto.

Wicka también sonrió, se sentía afortunada de ser testigo de aquel instante de camaradería. El lazo que unía a los Mugiwara era tan intenso e intransferible que resultaría difícil explicarlo con precisión, por lo que sólo cabía la posibilidad de imaginar su magnitud.

Aunque Zoro careciese de habilidades de posicionamiento y de recursos expresivos elaborados, con pocas y significativas palabras había conseguido redireccionar la postura de Franky… vaya ironía. Sus aventuras no se habían acabado, sino que debían partir por otras nuevas. ¿Qué mejor aliciente que ése para un verdadero pirata?

-Empezaré a acondicionar al Sunny –decidió Franky-. Necesitaré hasta mañana, pero al amanecer seguramente ya podremos partir.

-Cuento contigo –repuso Zoro, entusiasmándose íntimamente con la inminencia de la partida. Ya había recuperado al primer nakama disperso.

-¿Y quién sigue en la lista? –preguntó el ciborg, como si hubiera leído entre sus pensamientos.

-Habíamos decidido que Chopper.

-¿Y por qué no Brook? El Rey del Soul hará una presentación en una isla cercana.

Zoro lo miró con asombro.

-¿Brook? ¿Brook está cerca? –Era uno de los nakamas más difíciles de encontrar porque carecía de un punto concreto de localización. Sabía que en algún momento se aparecería en el mapa, pero no creyó que fuera a ocurrir tan pronto.

-Water 7 está llena de volantes y afiches anunciando su futuro show, ¿acaso no los viste?

Zoro y Wicka intercambiaron interrogativas miradas. Al advertir que habían estado demasiado pendientes de las caprichosas vueltas del camino, y que de seguro era la razón para no haberse enterado de nada, se abochornaron nerviosamente. Como es lógico, procuraron disimular.

Después anunciaron, temerariamente quizá, que irían a dar un paseo mientras Franky trabajaba en el barco. Si permanecían allí a la espera se aburrirían como hongos, por lo que prefirieron arriesgarse en la ciudad. Con la experiencia acumulada gracias al anterior recorrido, Wicka se sentía confiada y podría ayudar al espadachín para orientarse mejor.

Cuando reingresaron a la zona urbana, se encontraron con un pasaje completamente tapizado con el cadavérico rostro del próximo nakama a localizar. Volvieron a sentirse algo patéticos por la negligencia, aunque también volvieron a disimularlo. Los grandes afiches anunciando el recital aparecían alineados en el muro con absoluta prolijidad.

Tal vez precisamente _por eso_ no los registraron, terminó por considerar Wicka con ironía. Pues ni modo, ahora sí que los habían visto y ya tenían la siguiente meta programada. Contando con el Sunny y Franky, el viaje de allí en más sería otra cosa y ya no se sentiría sola para ubicar al despistado de Zoro.

Él permaneció detenido delante de uno de esos afiches con el rostro adusto y cruzado de brazos. A Wicka le extrañó tan repentino ensimismamiento.

-¿Ocurre algo? –indagó.

Durante algunos instantes Zoro sólo le devolvió silencio, hasta que gruñó y se rascó la cabeza como buscando liberarse de ciertos pensamientos.

-Ya, nadie dijo que sería fácil –masculló.

-¿Qué cosa?

Zoro volvió a enfocarse en la imagen de Brook.

-Si Franky tuvo su momento de duda, entonces a los demás tal vez les ocurra lo mismo, y maldito sea si no entiendo la sensación. El asunto es que será difícil afrontarlo.

Wicka comprendió bien a qué se refería. La desorientación emocional podía ser más complicada que la desorientación espacial.

-Si pudiste con Franky, también podrás con los demás –afirmó.

Zoro la miró igual de adusto que antes. Lo dicho, podía ser pequeña de tamaño, pero sin dudas entendía las cosas. Y lo más desconcertante aún para el espadachín: lo entendía a él. Sus palabras le dieron confianza.

Más allá de sus escrúpulos, su capitán le había asignado una importante tarea y él tendría que cumplirla. Antes se había pronunciado contra las sendas sencillas, así que ninguna dificultad debería amedrentarlo. Si se le presentaban escollos, cosa nada rara para un perpetuo extraviado de la vida, simplemente tendría que superarlos.

-Desde luego que así lo haré –terminó por decir con obviedad, y prosiguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esta vez Wicka no se ofendió por el tono desabrido de la respuesta, a esas alturas ya conocía su testarudez y su orgullo. Que él respondiera de ese modo significaba que sus palabras habían calado en su interior y eso la hizo sonreír con satisfacción. Estaba cumpliendo con su parte.

Luego, al mirar en derredor, le asaltó la duda de lograrlo siempre con el mismo nivel de eficacia. Zoro ya se había desviado. Mascullando maldiciones, ahora sí que le reclamó al oído y con poderosos golpes de puño esa liberalidad para desencaminarse.

Por supuesto, Zoro negó rotundamente ignorar por dónde iba. Al contrario, le aseguró que un espadachín serio siempre entendía las vicisitudes de la trayectoria. Wicka ya no pudo soportar tanta necedad y siguió protestando hasta que el pirata, de puro milagro, logró hallar una arteria que lo condujo de nuevo hacia la zona urbana. De ahí en más, la pequeña asumió por la fuerza el mando de esa trastornada nave que conformaban.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, entonces, el Thousand Sunny estuvo listo para zarpar. El mascarón de proa aparecía reluciente, desafiante, prometedor, como si estuviera más deseoso de partir que sus propios tripulantes.

Mucha gente se había congregado en el atracadero para despedirlos, el propio Iceburg entre ellos. Era todo un acontecimiento que después de tanto tiempo los Mugiwara comenzaran a movilizarse. Se percibía entusiasmo en el aire, la emoción y la expectativa que la inminencia de un viaje de ese tipo solía generar tanto en los protagonistas como en los espectadores.

A diferencia de la partida anterior, no hubo necesidad de presionar a Franky exhibiéndolo impúdicamente ante la multitud. Por el contrario, fue el primero en abordar para ultimar los preparativos. El que sí demoró un poco en llegar fue Zoro, pues aunque la posada donde se detuvo a dormir quedaba cerca del lugar, cubrir el trayecto le demandó los entreveros acostumbrados.

Wicka, que nunca lo dejaba solo, se esforzó por guiarlo de la mejor manera posible, aunque al espadachín las indicaciones le resultasen indiferentes. Los complicó además el hecho de haber pasado innumerables veces delante de un puesto de comida, ya que terminó por despertarles el apetito y se detuvieron allí en más de una oportunidad.

Desde luego, Franky lo conocía lo suficiente, así que nunca se impacientó ni temió por la hora de la partida. Zoro aparecería, a pesar de todo siempre se las apañaba para hacerlo, sólo era cuestión de esperar. Entretanto, los capataces de la Galley-La lo ayudaron a resolver algunos detalles.

En un momento dado Zoro apareció. Disentía con Wicka por ciertos asuntos de giros inoportunos e insistentes desviaciones, y el ciborg sonrió al comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo. También le dio ternura el rol que se esmeraba en ejercer ella, sinceramente preocupada por un defecto que ya nunca podría corregirse.

Una vez a bordo los tres, se despidieron con los brazos en alto de todos los allí reunidos. Tenían un importante viaje que emprender y Franky no veía la hora de probar la efectividad de algunos implementos recientemente colocados. El Sunny tendría que ser capaz de ir y venir por el Grand Line y por los grandes mares aledaños sin correr riesgos y con la eficacia debida.

Cuando el barco empezó a moverse, Zoro experimentó mucha más seguridad que cuando partió de Dressrosa. Era una sensación difícil de explicar, pero sin duda tenía que ver con el éxito obtenido al inicio de su misión. Contando con Franky y la nave de los Mugiwara, viendo ondear la insignia que los distinguía en lo alto del palo mayor, sentía que por fin estaba regresando a su verdadero hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Veremos cómo se las arreglan Zoro y Wicka para encontrar a Brook, aunque algo me dice que será bastante complicado._

 _Les cuento que el fic está casi terminado, así que tal vez pueda empezar a acelerar los tiempos de la actualización. Al menos espero poder hacerlo._

 _Saludos para **nn,** muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IV**

 **Hacia allá**

 **.**

 _Porque el que busca a veces encuentra… incluso a un esqueleto_

* * *

Contando con Franky y el Sunny para el resto de la travesía, Wicka se sintió mucho más confiada y tranquila. El nuevo destino la motivaba, Brook era uno de los nakamas de paradero desconocido al inicio de la aventura y ya iban a su encuentro. Se alegraba de haber ido con Zoro y de compartir con los piratas una pesquisa tan emocionante.

Buscó al espadachín con los ojos y lo halló dormitando en un rincón, según su costumbre. Ella meneó la cabeza con resignación. Nada de la emotividad del momento parecía afectarle. Qué cosas lo conmovían y cuáles lo movilizaban más allá de las órdenes del capitán o las exigencias de las circunstancias todavía constituían para ella un gran misterio.

Guardaba dentro de él, muy muy muy adentro, cierto grado de sensibilidad, Wicka lo sabía bien porque lo había visto en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, a veces se volvía tan apático que le costaba conciliar su imagen de pirata comprometido con ese sujeto que roncaba a pierna suelta. En su esforzada inclinación por comprender al ser humano, la pequeña concluyó que seguramente cada uno de los hombres estaba conformado por innumerables aristas y que no siempre se llegaba a conocerlas todas, o a hacerlas congeniar.

Franky pasó a su lado llevando un gran rollo de cuerda y se detuvo al descubrir su ensimismada contemplación. Siguió el rumbo de su mirada y sonrió al comprender.

-Viéndolo en ese estado no parece el _super_ espadachín que conocemos, ¿verdad?

Ella, sentada al pie del palo mayor, se volvió hacia el ciborg con la carita llena de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué duermen tanto los Mugiwara? –indagó, recordando los días posteriores a la victoria en Dressrosa-. En nuestro ejército, reducimos las horas de sueño a las meramente necesarias.

-Primero que nada, pequeña, nuestro grupo dista mucho de ser un ejército –repuso Franky-. Y la razón es muy sencilla: cada vez que luchamos, sea en el lugar que sea, contra quien sea y para defender la causa que sea, ponemos toda nuestra energía y nuestro corazón en ello. –Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a Zoro-. Cuando uno pone tanto de sí, es lógico que llegados al final de la batalla necesitemos dormir para reponer fuerzas.

-Pero Zoroland no viene precisamente de combatir –señaló ella en tono regañón. Demasiada explicación y escasa precisión para un interrogante de lo más simple.

El otro volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces duerme para recargarse y almacenar. Dormir es algo así como su bebida cola.

Y prosiguió su camino. Wicka hizo una mueca. Entendió la idea, pero, según su mentalidad "militar", le pareció que la disciplina de los Mugiwara dejaba mucho que desear.

Se levantó y fue hasta la baranda, donde se acomodó para contemplar el inmenso mar que los rodeaba. Esa parte del Grand Line no era muy distinta de lo que conocía del Nuevo Mundo, ambas extensiones compartían una complejidad tan asombrosa como intimidante. Sólo en su forma de manifestarse se notaba la variación.

Hubiera querido meditar en ello más profundamente, pero al poco rato se vio en la obligación de dejarlo atrás. Bordeada de neblina, a babor, asomó la isla hacia donde se dirigían.

 **.**

 **.**

Sólo desembarcaron Zoro y Wicka en la aislada bahía donde Franky mantendría al Sunny a salvo de las miradas indiscretas. Desde cubierta el ciborg les deseó suerte, y vaya si la necesitarían. Era la primera vez que Zoro pisaba ese lugar y la corneja que pasó volando sobre su siniestra graznando de forma espeluznante auguraba ominosamente los reveses por los que transitarían, tal y como le había sucedido al célebre Campeador.

La zona urbana se alzaba del otro lado de una colina que tendrían que rodear. A Zoro le hubiera resultado más práctico e instructivo tajearla hasta reducirla a un montículo de tierra, pero Wicka lo llamó de inmediato a la sensatez con unos dolorosos coscorrones en la mollera. Nada de destrozar la geografía de un lugar al que apenas acababan de llegar, mucho menos si la isla carecía de villano.

El espadachín bufó, inconforme, pero con demasiadas magulladuras en su cabeza como para insistir. Hubiera sido una estupenda entrada en calor. Aunque debía reconocer que no estaba allí para entrenar, sino para buscar a su nakama.

Avanzaron entre la vegetación. Wicka iba acomodada en su hombro cual insigne vigía. La colina no era muy elevada y parecía fácil de sortear, tendrían que remontar la ladera y descender por el otro lado, cosa que a priori sería como un paseo más. Sólo que un "paseo" con Zoro terminaba por convertirse en una verdadera vuelta por el infierno con anonadante simplicidad.

Un explorador hubiera envidiado la minuciosidad con que la recorrieron, rodearon, atravesaron y vuelta a recorrerla, rodearla y atravesarla como si se tratase de un continente a descubrir. La colina adquirió de pronto dimensiones inconmensurables, una complejidad inconcebible, y todo gracias al voluntarismo descarriado que Zoro detentaba con ardor.

Tres horas después de haber llegado, atravesaron por decimoséptima vez un pequeño campo de florecillas silvestres y una desesperación sin nombre se adueñó de los aventureros. Wicka, a los gritos, lo conminó a mantenerse recto en la dirección, ya que a lo lejos se divisaban las cúpulas de los edificios de la urbe adonde se dirigían. Pero Zoro, riguroso como él solo, volvió a verse en la imperiosa necesidad de desviarse de su trayectoria.

¿Por qué tendría que ser tan simple? Ninguna maldita ruta de este maldito mundo podría ofrecer tanto aval de seguridad, pensaba él. No, la vida era demasiado incierta y demasiado complicada como para "seguir siempre derecho", su natural desconfianza hacia la linealidad del destino así se lo señalaba.

-¡Por qué siempre lo haces tan difícil! –reclamó Wicka, hastiada de aquel repetido paisaje.

-Yo no lo hago difícil, ¡es la condenada geografía! –gruñó Zoro, indeciso ante una encrucijada.

-¡Hacia la derecha! –gritó Wicka apresuradamente con la esperanza de anticiparse a lo que de seguro sería una decisión incorrecta. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que pasaban por allí y se llenó de infantil ilusión. Quizá por fin estuviesen comenzando a desenredar la intrincada madeja de su recorrido.

-Hacia la derecha –murmuró Zoro como dándose la orden, imponiéndose la obligación de atender al llamamiento. Aunque sus pies…

-¡Esa no es tu derecha!

El tipo viró automáticamente en la otra dirección, salvándose de un nuevo e innecesario desvío. Los chillidos de Wicka lo exasperaban, pero en algún punto de su entendimiento sabía que sería más honrado de su parte hacer lo que le decían. Y más saludable para su magullada cabezota.

-Ya lo sé, ¡ya lo sé! –bufó.

Wicka, ceñuda, se mantuvo atenta al camino como si la vida se le fuera en ello, pues al fin habían logrado salir del atolladero y por ningún motivo se permitiría relajarse. Cualquier error de cálculo, cualquier tropiezo en el nuevo camino transitado, podía ser fatal.

Zoro apretó el paso, en parte fastidiado y en parte urgido. No se explicaba por qué, pero ya se estaba hartando de aquel paisaje que por momentos variaba y por momentos era siempre el mismo. Demonios, ¡así nunca podría orientarse!

Benditos sean los que ignoran sus defectos, pues de ellos será el reino de la inconsciencia.

A pesar del enredo direccional, no obstante, consiguieron salir del bucle y llegar a los márgenes del pequeño asentamiento donde ya podían apreciarse algunos afiches publicitarios del show. Agitados por el trote, observaron el característico rostro de Brook dibujado en ellos con su singular simpatía cadavérica, y Wicka suspiró con demorado y merecido alivio.

-¿Tendremos que comprar entradas? –preguntó, considerando la cuestión. Era bueno ocuparse por fin de otro asunto.

-No las necesitamos –respondió Zoro, adusto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Puedes apostarlo.

Desde luego, celebridad o lo que fuese, Brook seguía siendo un nakama y ni se le pasaba por la mente que pudiera resultar difícil acceder a él. Aunque, si lo fuera, tampoco importaría. Como en cada instancia de su vida sabría arreglárselas para resolver el problema, cortando por lo sano si fuese necesario. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de un espadachín.

Se adentraron en la población y recorrieron las calles con más curiosidad que atención. Wicka fue la primera en notar su esparcimiento y, apelando a la sensatez una vez más, hizo que Zoro consultase con un lugareño por la dirección del anfiteatro donde Brook se presentaría.

Lógicamente, fue ella la única que tomó debida nota mental de las indicaciones. De nuevo se sumergió en la funesta tarea de orientar a Zoro y de nuevo atravesó por el suplicio de los malos entendidos topográficos durante al menos una hora más de enrevesada caminata. Sin embargo el prodigio, transcurrido ese lapso, ocurrió por fin.

Llegaron al anfiteatro cuando estaba a medio llenar y varias filas de espectadores se extendían por las calles adyacentes esperando su turno para ingresar. Zoro nunca había visto antes la gran repercusión del músico y recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de la magnitud de su popularidad. Menuda broma la de ser famoso.

-¿Sigues creyendo que podrás entrar gratis? –ironizó Wicka.

El otro gruñó. Como que se llamaba Roronoa Zoro que ingresaría al anfiteatro y se entrevistaría con Brook pasando por alto toda esa caterva de fanáticos desquiciados. Él no haría semejante fila aunque le pagasen por hora, ni siquiera haría una para asistir a la batalla final de Luffy. Y en todo caso, que el cielo se lo demande.

Recorrió los alrededores escudriñando con atención. Sólo necesitaba una abertura. En cuanto divisó un pasaje en particular, sin importar cuán rigurosamente custodiado estuviera, se escabulló hábilmente entre los corredores interiores del auditorio. Wicka no podía creer tal osadía… o sí, sí que podía creerlo, y un poco se avergonzó. En definitiva, se habían colado.

Sin embargo, asuntos más urgentes reclamaron toda su atención, por ejemplo el hecho de que Zoro echase a andar por aquellos pasillos ignorando el rumbo correcto. De nuevo se vio en el intríngulis de hacerle entender la realidad del karma que lo caracterizaba, pero él iba demasiado irritado a causa de la creciente dificultad de hallar a su compañero como para prestar atención a sus sesudas observaciones.

Se perdió una infinidad de veces, remedando algunas de las clásicas escenas de las caricaturas. Entró por una puerta, recorrió un trecho, salió por otra puerta al mismo espacio anterior, volvió a ingresar, avanzó, retrocedió, bufó, corrió, rodeó, trepó y a lo último tajeó emitiendo un alarido de liberación. Wicka, desesperada, lo guió cuanto le fue posible, hasta que por fin el ruidoso ajetreo de sus tentativas expedicionarias terminó por articular el milagro.

-¿Zoro-san?

La cadavérica cabeza, coronada por un extravagante y colorido sombrero, se asomó por una puerta en la que nunca habían buscado. Zoro se detuvo en seco y volteó para encararse con el motivo de sus actuales incordios experienciales.

-¡Brook! –exclamó con alivio, como si hubiera hallado un valioso tesoro extraviado cuando era él el único despistado allí.

-¡Zoro-san! –exclamó con alegría el otro al comprobar que sus sentidos no lo habían engañado-. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… ¡aunque yo no tengo ojos! –concluyó según su habitual muletilla, y rió melodiosamente.

-También me alegra verte –admitió él, agotado por las vueltas y contento con el reencuentro.

Brook los invitó a pasar a su camerino no sin antes detener a los hombres de la seguridad, que ya se habían percatado de la intromisión.

-Está bien, muchachos, se trata de un buen amigo mío –les aclaró, y a continuación los despidió.

Una vez a solas, Zoro apenas prestó atención a la estrambótica decoración del lugar, en cambio Wicka no podía dejar de admirar los llamativos detalles: los espejos, las luces de colores, los aromatizadores, los tapices de caprichosos estampados y las láminas que colgaban de las paredes con el músico posando de maneras desusadas. De modo que eso era ser una estrella, pensó con ingenuidad.

-Ha pasado tiempo –comentó Brook con nostalgia mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá tapizado de leopardo y los invitaba a hacer lo mismo. Zoro permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados, pero Wicka quiso experimentar aquella tentadora comodidad mientras los otros conversaban.

-Demasiado –convino Zoro.

-¿Una amiga? –preguntó el esqueleto refiriéndose a Wicka.

-Una condena –corrigió el interpelado, sarcástico.

-¿Para ti o para ella? –replicó el otro, y rió por lo bajo-. Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti llegar hasta aquí, Zoro-san.

-Eso es lo que menos importa –replicó el pirata, y Wicka le dirigió una solapada mirada irónica-. Ya te harás una idea del motivo de mi presencia. Es hora de regresar.

El músico guardó silencio durante algunos instantes. Entendiendo por dónde venía la cosa, lo asaltó un _deja-vu_ , aunque la ocasión anterior le había tocado decidir por sí mismo y en soledad.

-Presumo que Luffy-san ha hecho su movimiento.

-Apareció hace un par de semanas –explicó Zoro-. Ahora nos está esperando en Dressrosa.

-¿Y te ha enviado a ti a recogernos?

-Así es.

-Entiendo –aseveró Brook. Tomó una copa de vino color rubí y bebió parsimoniosamente. Zoro comprendió aquel retraimiento, sabía a qué atenerse porque así había sucedido con Franky y consigo mismo también. Se habían oxidado-. Entiendo –volvió a decir Brook en un suspiro-. ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Acaso soy el primero?

-Franky ha sido el primero.

-Ah, ¡Franky-san! –profirió el músico con añoranza, aunque también con alegría.

-Nos está esperando en el Sunny al otro lado de la isla.

-Ya veo. Vienes de Water 7.

-Donde anunciaban tu futuro concierto con una muy bien difundida publicidad –observó Zoro, y luego se decidió a sentarse en un rincón. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared para descansar un poco y cerró los ojos mientras hablaba-. Comprendo que todo sea muy repentino, Brook, pero necesito una repuesta. Luffy me ha enviado por ustedes.

Su compañero rió por lo bajo y bebió otro trago, reflexivo. Desde luego que era muy repentino, se había habituado nuevamente al tren de vida de una celebridad, por eso se le hacía difícil hallar una respuesta adecuada en ese momento. Para él los Mugiwara eran mucho más que un grupo de pertenencia, constituían el aval de su vieja promesa y había sido muy duro sobrellevar esos cuatro años de separación.

Ahora que había comenzado a resignarse, a replantearse planes y objetivos, la presencia de Zoro y la promesa que conllevaba le sacudieron las ideas en las que se había resguardado. Se sentía sumamente feliz de haber recibido por fin una señal tanto tiempo anhelada, más de lo que había imaginado experimentar, sin embargo algunas dudas lo embargaron.

Zoro no tenía que abrir los ojos para advertirlo. El prolongado silencio del músico le permitió entrever el tipo de vida que había construido en la creencia de que tal vez, por alguna razón, los Mugiwara ya no volverían a reunirse. Hasta él llegó a tener ese pensamiento en más de una ocasión, sobre todo en los momentos de mayor nostalgia, por lo que no podía culparlo por vacilar ni por detenerse a pensarlo con cuidado.

Sí podía, en todo caso, brindarle algún estímulo, el estímulo que a él le hubiera gustado recibir.

-Ha venido mucha gente para verte.

Brook volvió a reír sonoramente.

-Mis fans son muy leales.

-Así parece. Tal vez seas más conocido como músico que como pirata.

-No es fama lo que busco, Zoro-san. Recuerda que la música es una gran parte de mi vida.

Él asintió.

-Son muchos los aspectos que nos constituyen.

-Exacto –repuso Brook mientras volvía a llenar la copa. Le ofreció una a su nakama y él se estiró un poco para alcanzarla-. Soy pirata, soy músico, soy espadachín, soy un amigo y soy una promesa que todavía sobrevuela en el tiempo. –Su voz sonaba profunda, melodiosa-. Y he podido serlo gracias a Luffy-san.

-Todos le debemos algo a Luffy, aunque el maldito se lo cobre quedándose dormido durante casi cuatro años.

-¿De modo que eso fue lo que sucedió? –Esta vez Brook rió alegre y sonoramente durante un buen rato, para nada extrañado de la novedad. Al contrario, saberlo le recordó en los huesos lo que era pertenecer a los Mugiwara-. ¡Se me retuercen las tripas de la risa! Aunque claro, ¡yo no tengo tripas!

La algarabía se extendió durante algunos instantes y Zoro dejó que se desahogara sin intervenir. Sí, así se sentía formar parte de aquella atolondrada tripulación.

Luego volvieron a ensimismarse, mientras Wicka continuaba su distraída exploración. Las cosas que hallaba en el camerino le resultaban tan estrafalarias que no podía contener la curiosidad y se perdió gran parte de la conversación de los piratas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Zoro la vio corretear entre los sillones. La muy ladina se entretenía mientras él sudaba la expectativa.

En un momento dado llamaron a la puerta y un sujeto avisó que faltaban diez minutos para iniciar el concierto. El espadachín suspiró. A continuación le echó un vistazo a su nakama, todavía concentrado en el contenido de su copa. Él había tomado de un trago la bebida y ya ni recordaba la particularidad del sabor. Tal vez a Brook le ocurriese otro tanto con las aventuras.

-Los amigos suelen hacer eso –señaló con pereza-, aparecen y desaparecen de nuestras vidas y en ocasiones ni siquiera nos avisan. Pero cuando nos reencontramos, cuando los vemos a la cara una vez más, es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Brook meditó también en esas palabras. Luego, pareció tomar una resolución. Dejó la copa y se puso de pie.

-Eso es verdad. Te has convertido en un gran filósofo, Zoro-san –dijo el músico en son de burla, y rió por lo bajo ante la mueca que le dirigieron.

-¿Vienes o no? –preguntó el otro de mala manera, poniéndose de pie también.

Sólo entonces Wicka notó el cambio, detuvo su pormenorizada requisa y prestó atención al clima generado entre los piratas. Estaban más pensativos que de costumbre. ¿Podría ser que el músico prefiriera seguir con su vida actual?

Sin embargo, las emociones de Brook se habían agitado profundamente. Para él no se trataba de elegir, sino de continuar. Era cierto, la llegada de Zoro le recordó la familiaridad que tanto había añorado, el lazo que lo unía a los Mugiwara más allá del tiempo y las vicisitudes. ¿Pero cuál sería esta vez el motivo de peso para proseguir cuando podría cumplir con su promesa por cualquier otro medio?

Nada había cambiado, y sin embargo las cosas se percibían diferentes. Así solía obrar el tiempo.

-¿Por qué sigues tú, Zoro-san?

El interpelado guardó silencio durante algunos instantes.

-Porque ustedes siguen también –contestó.

-Podrías convertirte en el mejor espadachín del mundo prescindiendo de los Mugiwara.

-Prefiero serlo _con_ los Mugiwara.

-¿Entonces lo haces porque nos quieres? –se asombró el otro, y su espontánea alegría no tardó en manifestarse-. ¿Lo haces porque nos quieres mucho, Zoro-san?

Zoro gruñó, molesto con la innecesaria melosidad.

-¿Vienes o no? –lo increpó irritado.

Como toda respuesta, Brook tomó su violín, ensayó unas breves melodías y volvió a reír del amor nunca declarado del espadachín. Al reconocer esa clase de cariño, al palparlo una vez más después de tanta incertidumbre, se decidió a darle una nueva oportunidad.

Wicka rió junto con Brook al notar que ya se habían entendido. Nunca dejaba de maravillarle la curiosa manera que tenían de concordar esos piratas más allá de las palabras e incluso más allá de los silencios. Compartiendo semejante código y unidos hasta ese punto, ¿quién podría negarse a retomar las aventuras?

-¡Zoro-san nos quiere! –celebró Brook, riendo y danzando con la pequeña-. ¡Zoro-san nos quiere y nos ha echado de menos! ¡Tal manifestación de sentimientos merece una canción! –Y volvió a tomar el violín para improvisar algunos festivos acordes.

A Zoro le irritó todavía más esa burla a sus expensas. Los miró con amenaza, pero ninguno de los dos se dio por enterado. Hasta que llamaron a la puerta y avisaron del nuevo plazo para el inicio del concierto, no se molestaron en dejar de celebrar su supuesto rapto de emotividad. Una vez que tocaron, en cambio, los tres intercambiaron miradas de interrogación.

-Debemos escapar –señaló Brook como si nada.

-¿Y por qué diablos? –se impacientó el otro-. ¿Acaso no eres la estrella? ¿No puedes suspenderlo con cualquier excusa?

-Es verdad, ¡soy la estrella!

-Entonces simplemente suspéndelo, idiota.

-Pero mi manager se enfadará –consideró Brook-. Aunque no sea tan despótico como el anterior, también está muy interesado en recaudar dinero.

-Me importa un comino –repuso Zoro-. Vámonos y ya.

-Por eso digo que debemos escapar.

Entonces Wicka decidió intervenir.

-Tengo una idea –anunció, señalando con el dedo un desordenado montón de cojines.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegaron al Sunny, el recibimiento de Franky no podía ser más cálido y vivaz. Se abrazó con Brook y entre ambos derramaron el suficiente caudal de lágrimas para refundar el Grand Line.

Luego el ciborg felicitó al espadachín por la nueva reincorporación. También felicitó a Wicka, pues al parecer lo había tenido marchando en la dirección debida para lograrlo. Al escuchar esas palabras Zoro se ofuscó, pero estaba tan cansado que se limitó a echarse en su rincón predilecto para dormir una siesta.

Uno menos, pensó para sí mismo. O uno más.

Ni bien se acomodaron y dispusieron de lo necesario, el Sunny zarpó. Franky notó el apuro del esqueleto para hacerlo y tuvo que preguntar por tan repentino interés en fugarse.

-No estaba en los planes de nadie que me retire de la carrera musical otra vez –respondió él, y rió largamente-. Con Zoro-san y la pequeña Wicka tuvimos que apañarnos para marcharnos sin ser descubiertos. Mi manager debe estar furioso.

-¿Y cómo hicieron? –indagó Franky.

-Construimos una figura de Brookland con muchos cojines y con una de sus gigantografías –explicó Wicka, orgullosa de su inventiva-. ¡Parecía de verdad!

Franky sonrió al imaginarlo y los felicitó por el ardid.

-Siempre es bueno contar con un _super_ nakama para salir de apuros –observó.

Brook miró en torno suyo y absorbió hasta la última imagen del barco que tanto había echado de menos, imaginando a sus nakamas ocupando los espacios habituales. No pudo menos que aceptar sin arrepentimientos la felicidad que la vida le ofrecía otra vez, pues estando allí recuperó hasta la última gota de familiaridad que Zoro le había prometido.

Podría seguir siendo Brook y lo haría _con_ los Mugiwara. Ahí estaban Franky y también el Sunny para recordárselo.

-Es verdad, Franky-san –convino por lo bajo, agradecido por la nueva oportunidad-, no hay nada en este mundo como contar con tus nakamas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Ya estamos promediando el fic, les recuerdo que constará de diez capítulos y estoy en condiciones de anunciarles que ya están escritos, por lo que sólo resta corregirlos y publicarlos de a poco. Espero que los que estén leyendo puedan seguir disfrutando de la historia._

 _Como siempre, aprovecho para saludar a **nn** , gracias por tomarte un ratito para leer y comentar. La verdad no se me ocurre qué pueda pasar con Zoro si no contase con sus katanas, ahí sí que lo perderíamos para siempre XD Abrazo grande y gracias otra vez por el apoyo n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **V**

 **Mejor por el otro lado**

 **.**

 _Los caminos de la vida son muy difíciles de andarlos… incluso guiados por un reno_

* * *

Con un músico a bordo, las jornadas de navegación se hicieron más agradables y llevaderas. Brook les anunciaba el día con alegres melodías de violín y los despedía hacia el anochecer con acordes confortables y melancólicos, expresando así la añoranza que los unía. A veces Franky lo acompañaba con la guitarra, entusiasmado, y otras ansioso por impresionar a Wicka y por darle ánimos al huraño de Zoro.

Aprendieron que el viaje en reversa podía ser interesante. Las cosas ya conocidas aparecían de pronto con un cariz diferente, ciertamente distintas al recuerdo que se habían fabricado de ellas. Entonces se preguntaban qué había cambiado, cómo y con qué propósito, hasta llegar a la inevitable conclusión de que tal vez fuese la propia mirada la que se hubiese modificado. Cuatro años no pasaban en vano.

Sin embargo, cuando se reponían, sabían agradecer por la nueva oportunidad de un promisorio presente. Quien más, quien menos, todos allí habían pasado por un momento de desencanto, preguntándose si sería posible volver a conformar el grupo o si debían resignarse a una suspensión indeterminada. Sólo Luffy, una vez más, esgrimiría el poder para despabilarlos y recordarles con firmeza quiénes eran en realidad.

Pensando en ello, sentado en un rincón de la cubierta de cara al sol de la mañana, Zoro hizo una mueca, disconforme. Quedaban varios nakamas por recoger y varias voluntades que reconquistar. Hasta el momento había conseguido apañárselas bastante bien, pero nada podía asegurarle que encontraría el modo de alcanzar el espíritu de cada uno de los que faltaban. Por centésima vez en el viaje, lamentó que Luffy le hubiese endilgado semejante tarea.

Pero así estaban las cosas. Además, había razones de peso. Ya corrían mucho riesgo al poner al Sunny de vuelta en los mares bajo la insignia que los distinguía, por lo que si arriesgasen también la vida del capitán pondrían en peligro el plan de reunirlos y nada habría valido la pena.

En este punto terminó por sonreírse de forma socarrona. Vaya que estaba haciéndose viejo si las precauciones tomadas tenían prioridad sobre los riesgos y las aventuras. Pero así era mejor, lo tomó como uno de los escasos triunfos morales sobre su alocado capitán que la tripulación podría adjudicarse.

Por su parte, para Wicka el viaje se había convertido en mucho más que una manera de conocer el mundo, e incluso en mucho más que una aventura. Sabía que el Green Bit constituía tan sólo una pequeñísima parte de aquella vastedad inabarcable que era el océano y sus innumerables países, pero con Zoro a su lado podía convertirse además en una continua espiral de repeticiones. Con él el mundo no se terminaba nunca, y le fascinaba, abrumaba y hartaba por partes iguales.

Según los comentarios, actualmente se dirigían a una isla de invierno, tal vez la única que vería jamás. Se moría de ganas por arribar allí, pero también ya podía imaginarse la clase de trastornos direccionales que le depararía la visita. En un momento dado lo conversó con Brook, esperanzada de que el músico se apiadase de ella y quisiese acompañarlos.

-En verdad Zoro-san sabe hacer de los caminos un verdadero incordio –profirió él, riendo con su característica sonoridad-. Posee un sentido de la orientación francamente espeluznante.

-Y no hace caso cuando intento guiarlo –gimoteó la pequeña.

-Me temo que es un subversivo de las indicaciones –comentó el otro con solemnidad, y bebió un sorbo de té-. Las flechas orientadoras se han convertido en el verdadero archienemigo de nuestro compañero.

Wicka lo secundó afirmando concienzudamente con la cabeza. Depositó su taza en el plato y aguardó todavía algunos instantes por si el tipo se avenía a sus desesperados propósitos. Sin embargo, Brook se retrajo repentinamente.

-Sería más fácil si _alguien_ _más_ se ofreciera a venir con nosotros –insinuó, pues la desesperación desconoce el decoro.

Brook bebió el último sorbo de té.

-Tal vez –suspiró distraído.

Ahí estaba, él lo entendía. La joven, sentada en la baranda, bamboleó las piernas para contener la ansiedad y siguió a la espera de que sobreviniera el milagro. Los segundos corrieron en silencio mientras ella se ilusionaba con la bienaventurada proposición.

De pronto Brook volvió a suspirar y, acodado como estaba, dejó de observar el mar y se volvió hacia ella. Aunque su cadavérico semblante apenas hubiese variado, Wicka sabía que le diría algo y lo miró con expectativa, aguardando las palabras salvadoras.

Brook lo entendía, Brook no dejaría que siguiese padeciendo el descalabrado sistema posicional que Zoro detentaba.

-¿Podría ver tus bragas?

El esqueleto necesitaría beber mucha leche para restaurar la clase de daño que podían ocasionar los puños de una tontatta agraviada y terriblemente desilusionada.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegaron a Drum, el blanco, frío y monótono panorama realmente impresionó a Wicka, tal y como se lo había imaginado. Los inviernos de Dressrosa también eran nevados, pero duraban el tiempo necesario y su tribu prefería permanecer al resguardo, por lo que casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar uno prolongado. Esta vez podría disfrutar de la nieve a sus anchas, el paisaje así se lo prometía.

Desde luego, una vez en tierra con Zoro, abrigados ambos hasta el mentón y alejados ya del Sunny, comprendió que no podría jugar demasiado. El lastre de pelo verde y torva mirada que la llevaba sobre su hombro así se lo recordaría.

-Por fin un pueblo fácil de localizar –comentó él, pues las casas se veían desde donde estaban.

Ella lo miró con sorna. Prefirió pasar por alto su cinismo y en cambio preguntó:

-¿Chopperland estará allí?

-Quién sabe.

-¿Y si no lo está?

-Pues tendremos que seguir buscando.

Ante la sola perspectiva, a Wicka le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda que muy poco tenía que ver con la estación climática.

-Tengamos confianza –determinó, más para sí misma que para el otro.

Al poco andar, enfilaron por la calle principal del pueblo y las personas que transitaban los miraron con interrogación primero y con asombro después. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veían, pero supieron reconocer al famoso espadachín de los Mugiwara. Empezaron a murmurar entre ellos e hicieron correr la voz de su inesperada visita.

Tanto Wicka como Zoro percibieron la conmoción general suscitada por su presencia y siguieron caminando sin atender a los cada vez menos discretos gestos que los señalaban. Zoro, en particular, pensó que de todas formas sería la manera más rápida de hallar información sobre su nakama, o de que él se entere de su llegada, por lo que procuró dejarlo pasar.

Por fortuna no percibía hostilidad, pero al parecer tampoco se alegraban mucho de verlo de nuevo por allí. Se preguntó qué motivo existiría en el presente para mostrarse así de recelosos con uno de los que ayudaron a liberar a la Nación de una malhadada tiranía. ¿Habría pasado algo malo relacionado con Chopper?

La única forma de averiguarlo sería buscándolo, y nada mejor que la ayuda de Dalton para saber adónde ir. Éste pronto le salió al encuentro y, según su amabilidad característica, fue el único que lo recibió con una amistosa sonrisa. Se cruzaron en plena calle, los rumores se habían esparcido con rapidez y se había apresurado a salir de su casa para encontrarse con el espadachín.

No tuvo más que palabras de bienvenida y le aseguró que la aparente hostilidad de los lugareños no se debía a otra cosa más que a la certeza de que venían para llevarse al médico número uno de la nación. Recién entonces Zoro comprendió y trocó sus recelos por orgullo. Al parecer Chopper había estado bastante ocupado en esos años y se había ganado con todo derecho la confianza y el aprecio de la gente de Drum.

No obstante, anoticiándose de ello, se hizo patente antes siquiera de entrevistarse con él la clase de dificultad que tendría por delante. Si Chopper por fin se había convertido en el "profeta de su tierra", se vería en serios problemas a la hora de convocarlo.

Conversó con Dalton durante algunos instantes, lo suficiente para actualizarse un poco sobre el presente del país e informarse de que el reno a esa hora del día seguramente se hallase en la localidad vecina, ocupándose de los enfermos o sumergido en sus labores de investigación. Ahora era una personalidad ilustre y todos contaban con él para paliar los eventuales problemas de salud que los acechaban.

Zoro hizo una mueca al entrever con mayor claridad aún la tarea que le esperaba. Wicka hizo otro tanto, no precisamente por pensar en Chopper. Cada uno de ellos por su parte tendría que lidiar con sendos y arduos desafíos espirituales y direccionales, un viaje como aquel jamás les daría tregua, ni respiro ni oportunidad.

Así que iniciaron el camino al pueblo vecino. Afortunadamente distaba muy pocos kilómetros de allí, pero las condiciones climatológicas dificultaban el traslado a pie. Dalton, entonces, les había ofrecido su propio trineo. Wicka se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y con la ilusa esperanza de que el trayecto hasta el médico al menos por esta vez se desarrollaría con cierta facilidad, aunque bien pronto su ingenuidad se abatiría en el desengaño.

El vehículo era ligero y fácil de manejar para el pirata, aunque el camino trazado por la constante circulación de gente entre una y otra localidad terminó por entorpecer y alargar lo que podría haber sido sencillo, recto, positivo y corto. Porque los caminos de los espadachines no están para ser vistos y recorridos sin pensar, sino para ser revolucionados con afán.

Por eso, por más que Wicka lo instara a seguir la senda fijada, ni siquiera a bordo de un trineo Zoro fue capaz de conducirse según la lógica corriente. Obligó a los pobres renos, adiestrados a avanzar por aquel camino a fuerza de hábito, a transgredir su propia naturaleza en función de sus oscilaciones situacionales. Los forzó al extravío, los conminó a la duda y los instigó a introducirse en los caprichosos vericuetos de su enroscado criterio de orientación.

Los pinos nevados se convirtieron en una estampa perpetua. Los recodos del sendero los guiaron a inhóspitos escondrijos con salida a la nada misma. Las blancas colinas parecían inabarcables, interminables, y por más que las rodeasen una, otra y una última vez, cualquier indicio de escape o de liberación parecía haber sido despiadadamente eliminado de la naturaleza. Habían caído en las fauces del extravío una vez más.

Y hacía tanto frío… Wicka le gritó un par de cosas al oído, aunque de sobra conocía la futilidad de sus esfuerzos. La cabeza de Zoro era más dura que el kairoseki. Al final pudieron llegar al pueblo vecino, pero sólo después de largas y agotadoras horas de rodeos, desvíos, retrocesos, protestas, muestras de intolerancia y muchas vistas panorámicas repetidas y vueltas a contemplar.

Sería inútil prolongar la descripción de tan nefasto y recargado viaje, baste con señalar que la presencia de los visitantes fue notada de inmediato por los lugareños y la identidad del espadachín debidamente registrada. Cuando quisieron acordarse, un hombre les señaló a regañadientes una última dirección, y esta vez Wicka encabezó la marcha después de dejar el trineo atrás. Zoro, acorde a su carácter, la siguió bufando con disgusto.

-Siempre creyéndose la más lista –refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Y tú siempre creyéndote el más ducho en orientación –lo regañó ella, que lo había escuchado.

-¡Yo no tengo problemas de orientación! –creyó necesario aclarar el otro, herido en su vanidad.

-Desde luego que careces de tales problemas –retrucó Wicka con enfado-, sobre todo cuando eres incapaz de detectarlos.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Sólo porque ya estaban a dos pasos de la casa señalada Zoro se abstuvo de continuar con la reyerta. Lo único que le faltaba, ¡una criatura no más grande de tamaño que su propio puño intentaba psicopatearlo! ¡Lo torcidos que andaban los tiempos!

Así de molestos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, intercambiaron ceñudas miradas y golpearon al unísono. Ambos sabían que más importante aún que intentar resolver por millonésima vez la quijotesca escisión entre la realidad como era y la realidad que interpretaba Zoro era encontrar a Chopper para reincorporarlo a la tripulación.

Después de algunos instantes, la puerta se abrió. Un niño desconfiado se asomó por el angosto resquicio y los abordó con escrutadora mirada.

-¿Quiénes son?

Pero antes de que los recién llegados pudieran responder, una segunda y conocida presencia se asomó tras él.

-¿Quién llama, Lin?

Al ver el rostro de Zoro, Chopper se detuvo en seco con un termómetro en la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron más y a los pocos segundos se llenaron de abundantes lágrimas.

-Zoro –gimoteó.

-¿Los conoces, doctor? –indagó el niño al verlo así de turulato.

El pirata sonrió de lado y sin pedir permiso abrió más la puerta.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Chopper –saludó con naturalidad.

Fue demasiado para el reno, durante un rato no pudo emitir vocablo debido a la emoción que lo embargaba. Era la última persona que esperaba ver ese día, aunque hubiese fantaseado con ello en innumerables ocasiones. Zoro estaba allí, ¡al fin habían venido por él!

Acomodados después en la sala de estar, el espadachín se dedicó a darle tiempo mientras Wicka contemplaba su comprensible reacción con rostro sonriente. Un nuevo nakama había reaparecido, señal de que la misión progresaba por más que Zoro se perdiera.

El niño, de nombre Lin, les sirvió té y les explicó que tenía una hermana enferma, y que Chopper se había hecho cargo de la situación desde hacía tres días. Su madre había muerto y su padre estaba trabajando en el mar, por lo que sólo gracias al médico habían podido sobrellevar el problema.

-Te has convertido en todo un referente, ¿verdad, Chopper? –le preguntó Zoro después de haber oído la explicación.

El reno se mordió el labio en un nuevo esfuerzo por contener el llanto y afirmó con severidad.

-¡Pero aunque me digas esas cosas no me harás sentir feliz! –le lanzó luego, reconfortado, y acto seguido empezó a lloriquear otra vez.

La llegada de su nakama lo había desbordado, ni en sus sueños más auspiciosos se había permitido seguir imaginando el reencuentro después de tantos años de distanciamiento. Con el tiempo y el nuevo trabajo había reorientado sus objetivos, de modo tal que, incluso a pesar de sus sentimientos, en su mente había empezado a relegar su vida como Mugiwara.

Sin embargo, la tripulación resurgía por fin. El tan ansiado y a la vez temido reencuentro se estaba concretando y pronto tornaría a modificarle la vida, como a cada uno de sus compañeros. Volvió a enjugarse las lágrimas y consiguió articular las palabras que hacía tanto quería decir.

-Los eché mucho de menos, Zoro –gimoteó-, realmente los añoré demasiado. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir?

El interpelado entendió su zozobra.

-Puedes reclamárselo a Luffy cuando volvamos a Dressrosa –contestó. Wicka le dirigió una mirada recriminadora debido a su sequedad, pero Zoro se desentendió-. Ya lo conoces, se quedó dormido y no pudo venir por nosotros durante todo este tiempo. El muy idiota.

Ahora Chopper sorbió por el hocico, visiblemente asombrado.

-¿Dormido?

-Dormido.

Y procedió a resumirle la historia. En cuanto Chopper oyó todo aquel desopilante argumento ya no supo cómo reaccionar. Conocía bien a Luffy y sabía en qué clase de tripulación estaba, pero ciertos aconteceres todavía lo descolocaban un poco. Vaya forma de pasar los años la de su capitán. Y él creyendo que por fin se había topado con la horma de su zapato y que eso le impedía salir a reunirlos otra vez.

Cuán ingenuo podía seguir siendo a veces pese a tantas experiencias. Pero, de algún modo, al saber la verdad se sintió aliviado. No era que Luffy estuviera al borde de la muerte, sino que simplemente se había sentido agotado.

-Entonces sólo se trataba de eso –expresó con tono infantil, sonriendo ahora al imaginarlo-. Luffy siempre será Luffy.

-Así parece –convino Zoro, satisfecho al notarlo más repuesto-. Me ha enviado por ustedes.

Chopper sonrió más ampliamente, ilusionándose con la perspectiva. Sin embargo, al ver la carita de Lin asomándose desde la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, en algo se empañó su felicidad.

Zoro lo percibió al instante. La fisonomía de Chopper, por lo general alegre, se cubrió de pronto de una sombra que conocía bien por haberla visto en sus otros nakamas al momento de convocarlos. He ahí el obstáculo, el verdadero escollo con el que tendría que lidiar.

-¿Algún problema? –indagó adrede.

Wicka lo miró con interrogación y luego se posó en el médico al notar las señales de lo que debía suceder. Ya había presenciado esa clase de escenas y optó por permanecer apartada, pues sólo un Mugiwara podía abordar el corazón de otro Mugiwara.

Chopper se ruborizó ligeramente. Demasiadas emociones se agitaban dentro de sí, tironeando una vez más entre sus raíces y el destino de pirata que tanto había ansiado recuperar. Sólo que en esta oportunidad ninguna de las dos perspectivas parecía menos prometedora que la otra.

Le había costado mucho ganarse la confianza de la gente del pueblo, había dedicado muchas horas al contacto, al vínculo, a la sanación de cuanto mal se le pusiera por delante. Había tenido que vencer los miedos y prejuicios de costumbre, las miradas recelosas, los mohines adustos. Y lo había conseguido.

Ni siquiera había necesitado la ayuda de Doctorine. Sus propios méritos, su constancia y su evidente honestidad lograron abrirse paso en el corazón de las personas hasta sentirse parte de su comunidad sin escrúpulos ni aprensiones. Lo habían aceptado y ahora confiaban en él, tanto como lo habían hecho los Mugiwara.

-Zoro –murmuró apenado, encogiéndose en su asiento y no muy seguro de cómo responder al planteo-. Zoro, yo...

Pero el espadachín no precisó más que eso para entender. Se cruzó de brazos y se volteó para mirar por la ventana, y el silencio que siguió fue más elocuente que cualquier tipo de explicación. Wicka respetó ese bache en el acontecer y sintió la magnitud de tan patente desasosiego en cada fibra de su ser.

No era que Chopper no quisiese volver, desde luego, a Zoro le bastó con verle la cara iluminada al recibirlo para comprender que el reno se moría por tener noticias de sus nakamas. Pero, al igual que con Franky y con Brook, y al igual que consigo mismo, sucedía que los cuatro años de ausencia pesaban y se resignificaban en el interior.

-Me alegra que toda esta gente comprenda por fin tu verdadero valor, Chopper –dijo después de unos minutos con la vista fija en la lejanía-. No esperaba menos de ti.

El susodicho, como de costumbre, empezó a menearse con satisfacción al oír semejante halago.

-¡Que no me harás sentir feliz, estúpido! –profirió. Luego volvió a tomar asiento con melancólico gesto, pensando en todo aquello-. Me ha costado mucho ganarme la confianza de las personas, es verdad, pero he tenido tiempo de sobra para dedicarme a ello. Y estudié, y mejoré, porque siempre he creído que así debía obrar para estar a la altura de mis nakamas –agregó convencido-. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo el tiempo pasa y los intereses sufren algunos reveses –completó Zoro. Luego volvió la vista hacia él desprovista de cualquier tipo de reproche-. Los años no transcurren en vano y no podemos permanecer ajenos a las modificaciones que acontecen a nuestro alrededor.

Chopper asintió.

-De repente me convertí en el doctor de mi país y deseé compartir mi felicidad con ustedes, mis amigos –dijo en un murmullo-. Cuando quise acordarme, estaba solo y nadie venía por mí. Fue duro en un comienzo, pero luego, sin darme cuenta, me fui acostumbrando.

-No hay nada de malo en ello.

El otro lo miró con cierta desconfianza primero y con infantil ilusión después.

-¿De veras? –replicó. Para el reno Zoro siempre había sido una especie de modelo a seguir y esas palabras podían conferirle el alivio que necesitaba-. ¿De veras lo crees así? ¿De veras no hay nada de malo en sentirme bien en mi tierra aunque haya tenido que dejar la tripulación atrás?

Zoro se reclinó contra la pared para poder mirarlo de frente.

-No hay nada de malo, en absoluto –reiteró.

Para Chopper fue como sacarse un gran y culposo peso de encima. Sonrió de nuevo y Zoro quiso distraerlo de esas emociones contándole los pormenores de su misión.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Wicka viene contigo –dijo él cuando terminó su intrincado relato-. Eres una integrante de la tribu de los tontatta, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a la joven.

-Así es –respondió ella.

-Franky me habló mucho de ustedes antes de separarnos.

-Fraland siempre ha tenido mucha confianza en nosotros, aunque a la hora de la verdad no he sido de mucha ayuda –se apenó Wicka, cabizbaja.

Chopper entendió muy bien a qué se refería y se apiadó de sus tribulaciones.

-Zoro no puede mover los pies en la dirección debida, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué dices? –se ofendió el aludido.

-Es algo que hemos aprendido a padecer en silencio –continuó el reno con gravedad, ignorando su zaherido talante-. Es como una condena que sobrellevamos tácitamente, el precio que el cielo ha fijado por nuestras aventuras.

-Entiendo. La procesión va por dentro –convino Wicka en el mismo tono.

Chopper asintió con rostro severo y ella hizo otro tanto, como si sellaran un pacto trascendental.

-Pequeñas sabandijas… –farfulló Zoro, ofendido por alguna clase de razón que se le escapaba, pero ofendido al fin.

Que hablasen de él en sus propias narices le despertó el ansia de rebanar, pero supo contenerse a tiempo. Optó por darle prioridad a la misión, ya habría tiempo para desquitarse con ese par de lenguaraces más tarde.

-Y entonces qué –interpeló al médico, ceñudo-: ¿prefieres quedarte curando resfríos en esta isla, o volverás a la tripulación para tratar nuestras heridas de batalla?

A Chopper le molestó esa forma descuidada de establecer el dilema.

-¡No son sólo resfríos, Zoro! –replicó enfadado.

-Ya lo sé, diablos.

-¡Entonces no hagas las cosas más difíciles!

-Lo siento, pero así ha de ser –repuso el espadachín con severidad. A Wicka le hubiera gustado que se manejase con un poco más de tacto, pero esperar que Zoro se orientase también en lo afectivo constituía ya un ideal con el que sólo se podría soñar en noches de luna llena-. Si las cosas fueran fáciles entonces nada valdría la pena –continuó él-. Ninguno de nosotros lo está teniendo cómodo, a decir verdad esta vez Luffy nos dejó en una maldita encrucijada.

Que justamente _él_ lo dijera daba todavía más miedo al pensarlo.

-Pues si lo sabes… si lo sabes…

El médico titubeó nuevamente y Zoro volvió a empatizar con su zozobra. Chopper seguía siendo el más joven y aun así debía enfrentarse a esa clase de conflicto, y resolverlo de la mejor manera. Aunque hubiera dado la vida por él, no podía tomar la decisión en su lugar. Sólo podía tratar de orientarlo… con todos los riesgos existenciales que eso implicaba.

-Sé que han transcurrido varios años, que ha sido duro, que hemos tenido tiempo de sobra para dudar. Incluso todos hemos llegado a creer que había llegado el final –dijo Zoro-. De todas formas no he perdido la fe, Chopper, así como tú nunca te has rendido ante el prejuicio de los demás.

Ahí estaba, ahí asomaba por fin la luz que podía ubicarlo en las tinieblas. El médico recordó de pronto la verdadera fuerza que los constituía, la clase de voluntad que los guiaba. No se trataba del tiempo, ni de la distancia ni de los conflictos, sino del lugar que habían formado todos juntos para vivir conforme a sus metas. ¿En dónde más encontraría esa clase de camaradería?

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, era cierto, pero en la mirada de Zoro entrevió que aquello que los había unido permanecía inalterable. Cuatro años podían transformarse en más experiencia, en vivencias que los llevarían a reunirse otra vez para seguir el viaje con el equipaje renovado y con la convicción reforzada. Ya no tendría que dejar nada atrás, sino que podría llevar mucho consigo.

Miró a Zoro con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, entendiendo que los sueños de todos continuaban en juego. Y se decidió. El espadachín, al percibirlo, agradeció en su fuero interno esa perdurable determinación, las renacidas ganas de salir a buscar lo que les aguardaba por delante.

Cuando el reno rompió en llanto, su nakama sonrió con complicidad. Wicka, presenciando el tácito intercambio, también sonrió y aplaudió con entusiasmo, pues habían reconquistado a un nuevo Mugiwara.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Seguimos perdidos en el Grand Line, aunque nadie podrá acusarnos de falta de interés. Son tantas las cosas que nos gustaría conocer que, para asegurarnos, damos una o dos... o tres o cuatro vueltas más XP_

 _Saludos para la querida **nn** , muchas gracias por tus palabras. Chopper es un personaje muy bonito a la hora de escribir, qué bueno que te haya gustado :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VI**

 **Persiguiendo el rumbo de una esquiva estrella**

 **.**

 _Localizar a una arqueóloga puede convertirse en una verdadera misión imposible_

* * *

Lo único que Chopper pidió antes de marcharse fueron unos días de tiempo para ocuparse de la niña enferma. Una vez asegurada su recuperación, podría irse sin problemas. Mientras tanto, Zoro, Wicka y los demás permanecerían en el barco.

Franky y Brook les dieron la bienvenida y recibieron con gran alegría la buena nueva del nakama recuperado. La tripulación iba conformándose lentamente, aunque a paso seguro. No todo dependía del penoso sentido de la orientación que Zoro detentaba, y ellos lo sabían.

El reno se apareció al anochecer de la tercera jornada llevando consigo un voluminoso equipaje. Sus estudios en medicina habían vuelto a incrementarse. Se abrazó a los compañeros que todavía no había visto como el náufrago a la balsa salvadora e intercambiaron lágrimas y mocos de algarabía en las abundantes dosis acostumbradas.

Pasado ese inevitable momento lacrimógeno, fue el propio médico quien detuvo el disparate y se interesó en el próximo nakama a localizar. Como el orden de recogida estaba establecido desde antes de partir, no hubo necesidad de deliberaciones.

-Ahora nos toca ir por el cocinero idiota –anunció Zoro, fastidiado con la sola idea-. Llegó la hora de afrontar la peor etapa de nuestro viaje –añadió con aspereza, pensando en el Calm Belt.

Chopper lo miró extrañado.

-¿Y Robin? –indagó.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –repuso Zoro-. Supongo que aparecerá en cualquier momento, es uno de los integrantes con paradero desconocido.

-¿Con paradero desconocido? Eso no es cierto –dijo Chopper, y los demás prestaron atención-. Ella está aquí, en Drum, en el siguiente pueblo navegando hacia el noroeste.

Los otros, durante algunos instantes, permanecieron mudos del asombro.

-¿Aquí? –logró articular Zoro por fin, y Chopper asintió categóricamente-. ¿Por qué diablos no lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no lo preguntaste –repuso él.

-Si Robiland está en esta isla entonces será más fácil localizarla –comentó Wicka. Acto seguido, tomando real conciencia de sus palabras, notó lo precipitado (o temerario) de tal aseveración-. Digo… Al menos no tendremos que navegar por los mares sin rumbo fijo –aclaró vacilante.

Franky sonrió porque entendió muy bien aquella zozobra. Con Zoro, toda distancia se volvía de vértigo. Sin embargo, una misión era una misión y no podían desentenderse.

-Habrá que ir por ella, entonces –estimó.

-¿A esta hora? –cuestionó Wicka.

-Mientras más rápido la hallemos, mejor –determinó Zoro.

-El Sunny está _super_ listo para partir –informó Franky-. Pondremos rumbo hacia el noroeste y encontraremos a nuestra amiga.

-Pero a esta hora… –murmuró Wicka, y su voz fue apagándose ante la falta de repercusión.

Brook rió mientras se disponía a prepararlo todo para la partida. A falta de más tripulantes, las tareas recayeron en su totalidad sobre los pocos que había. Zoro hizo su parte y Wicka también ayudó con mucho empeño y concentración. Si continuaba pensando en el nuevo desafío que tenía por delante, o en los _minúsculos_ detalles que a la tripulación jamás desalentaban, se desanimaría antes de empezar.

 **.**

 **.**

Tal y como Chopper anticipara, el Sunny arribó en pocos minutos a una población cercana y más pequeña que las hasta entonces conocidas. De casas bajas, calles estrechas y prácticamente sin actividad, por lo bella y pintoresca parecía de cuento de hadas, y por lo silenciosa y oscura de película de terror. Vaya sitios adonde la vida los conducía.

El barco atracó en un muelle desierto y el viento sopló frío sobre sus cabezas. Zoro contempló el panorama de brazos cruzados y Wicka, pensativa, hacía otro tanto ya cómodamente instalada sobre su hombro.

-¿Crees que puedas con esto? –indagó ella.

El otro hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Por supuesto que podré.

La joven ignoró su consabido acto de indignación y los demás rieron cómplices. Zoro chasqueó la lengua como si ninguna de esas reacciones le incumbiera en lo más mínimo.

A continuación Chopper les informó en dónde podrían encontrar a Robin y Wicka, al oírlo, meneó la cabeza con desaliento. Resultó que la arqueóloga pasaba la mayor parte del día recluida en la única biblioteca pública que había en la región y que se hallaba un kilómetro más allá del pueblo que veían. Les dio las señas con escrupulosidad, pero nada le aseguraba a nadie que eso fuera a resultar de ayuda. La única persona que tomó nota de ellas fue, lógicamente, la pequeña en quien recaía todo el peso de la misión.

Sin más preámbulos descendieron del barco y se enfrentaron una vez más con su destino. El frío apretaba y las pocas luces de las casas que todavía permanecían encendidas reforzaban poco y nada la iluminación del camino, por lo que improvisaron una antorcha con el primer leño que se toparon. Munidos del fuego y de la falsa sensación de seguridad que proveía, se dirigieron hasta el asentamiento que debían atravesar.

Tal vez fuese de noche cuando los sentidos de Zoro se despabilasen, porque no le costó llegar ni transitar por la calle principal, ni salir del otro lado, más del tiempo necesario. Wicka lo miró con cierto desconcierto, aunque con secreto orgullo también. Quizás aquella nación fuese pródiga en milagros, incluso tratándose de reparar un defecto proverbial.

Sin embargo, pronto comprendería que la ingenuidad que caracterizaba a su pueblo podía ser desesperante. Ni bien se adentraron en un abigarrado bosque de pinos, la ilusión se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra la cruda realidad. Al principio pareció que Zoro entendía bien por dónde iba, pero pronto empezaron a repetirse ciertas irregularidades de la floresta, especies muy conocidas por ella de haberlas visto en los libros, por no hablar de las huellas que habían dejado en la nieve y por sobre las que transitaron por tercera o cuarta vez.

La llama de la antorcha vaciló con una ligera aunque repentina ventisca, y Wicka ya no pudo soportar tanta incertidumbre.

-El reno nos dijo que siguiéramos el rumbo de la estrella más brillante, ¿por qué insistes en tomar la dirección que se te da la gana?

Zoro, que tampoco iba de muy buen humor debido a la temperatura y los extraños ruidos del bosque, fue incapaz de aceptar la recriminación.

-Si conoces tan bien el camino hasta Robin, ¿por qué no nos guías tú?

-¡Porque tú te empeñas en llevar el mando!

-¡Será porque sólo vienes de polizón!

-¡Vengo porque Luffyland me puso a cargo de ti!

-¡Pues tú y Luffyland pueden irse al infierno!

Wicka quedó tan indignada por la reyerta que ya no tuvo voluntad de prolongarla. ¿Que se vayan al infierno? ¿Y hacia dónde creía el muy cretino que la había llevado en las últimas semanas en cada isla que pisaron?

El espadachín, lejos de liberarse del enfado, terminó más irritado aún. Sabía que necesitaba de Wicka, muy en el fondo de su testarudo corazón _lo sabía_ , pero todavía se negaba a admitir que esa necesidad tuviese que ver con algún tipo de incapacidad propia. ¿Acaso no era el segundo de los Mugiwara? ¿Qué podía estar mal con él?

Mascullando ese tipo de resentimientos, siguió dando vueltas de manera inconciente, por lo que nunca supo con certeza si estaba siguiendo el rumbo adecuado. Ese bosque era una molestia y al parecer sus pies se movían a su antojo, más pendientes del frío y la noche que de las tribulaciones de su dueño. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecerse Robin en esos destemplados confines?

El mundo estaba contra él, el universo con sus largos corredores, sus recodos repentinos, sus bosques, sus mares, sus países, sus endemoniadas sendas repetidas… Para él era como moverse adentro de una eterna pesadilla, un malhadado sueño de nunca acabar porque ninguno de sus intentos y decisiones conseguían accionar de la manera deseada.

Ni siquiera podía salir de un maldito bosque de pinos… ¿Y dónde diablos estaba la condenada estrella? Si fuera de día, seguramente podría atravesarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fastidiado, por fin se detuvo brevemente con la excusa de tomar aliento.

-¿Y ahora por dónde? –se dignó a preguntar.

Wicka, que también rumiaba una creciente insatisfacción, permaneció muda cruzada de brazos. Los tontatta tenían su orgullo y el suyo había sido herido injusta y gratuitamente.

Al llevarla sobre su hombro, a Zoro le costaba poder fijarse en su carita, pero por la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente entendió la causa de su ofendido silencio. Lo único que le faltaba, ¡ahora también tenía que lidiar con una muchacha enojada!

-Pregunté por dónde –repitió con el mismo tono inconvenientemente agresivo de la vez anterior.

Pero Wicka permaneció en silencio, obstinada. Él no podía mirarla, pero ella clavaba su ceñuda mirada en el camino, o lo que sea que estuvieran recorriendo, concentrada en su disgusto. Zoro apretó las muelas y gruñó más irritado aún que antes.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora? –le lanzó sin poder contenerse más.

Wicka apenas suspiró y persistió en su postura. Zoro comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba alternar con esa clase de mujeres?

Sin embargo, en algún oscuro rincón de su obtuso carácter, una molesta vocecita le advertía que algo tenía que ver él con la reacción de la joven. Aunque de ahí a conocer con certeza la razón, mediaba un trecho bastante largo, y ya se sabe lo zigzagueante que puede volverse el camino para el espadachín.

Alrededor de ellos, en ese sombrío y frondoso bosque, el silencio se tornó más ominoso debido a la terquedad de Wicka. Poco a poco, no obstante, Zoro fue comprendiendo que eran ideas suyas, pues era imposible que la fauna de la región empatice con ella hasta el punto de empacarse de la misma forma, y empezó a distinguir los sonidos guturales correspondientes. Aun así, sintió un escalofrío. Lo que la pequeña estuviese haciendo, realmente funcionaba.

Muy bien, al parecer tendría que hacer una especie de… acto de contrición, o algo por el estilo. Incluso su dura cabeza de pirata desorientado podía acusar recibo de las señales. Él era la causa del enfado ajeno, de nada le serviría persistir en ignorarlo.

Gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Sería por las palabras dichas con anterioridad? Ella no podía enojarse tan fácilmente por algunas frases lanzadas al azar… ¿o sí? ¿Acaso no vivían intercambiando de esa manera desde la partida de Dressrosa?

Vaya hora y lugar para desplantes de esa índole.

-¿Al menos podemos seguir avanzando? –indagó con un tono parecido al de la amabilidad-. Se me están escarchando los dedos de los pies.

Wicka ni siquiera se mosqueó. Zoro volvió a apretar las muelas para contenerse. Sí que tenía orgullo la muchachita.

-Ya, dilo –accedió con indisimulable fastidio-. Dilo de una vez o nos congelaremos aquí.

Recién entonces Wicka lo miró de reojo. Calculó que estaban detenidos a medio camino del lugar donde residía Robin y, dado el grado de concesión ofrecido por Zoro, estimó que ya era tiempo de zanjar aquel asunto. Con él como guía, la mitad de cualquier camino podía convertirse en una odisea diabólica.

-Te comportas como un patán –lo acusó.

-¿Y cuál es la novedad?

-¡Que estoy dando lo mejor de mí para que siquiera puedas llegar con bien hasta alguno de tus compañeros, zopenco!

-¿Y yo no estoy haciendo lo mismo?

-Lo que quiero decir es que no lo valoras –barboteó ella, desahogándose por fin-. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, para evitar que el mundo se convierta en un atolladero para ti, y siempre lo agradeces enojándote, reclamándolo o insultándome. ¿Acaso piensas que nada de lo que dices me afecta?

-Sí, eso pensé exactamente dados los insultos que tú también me descargas.

-¡Pues porque eres un estúpido!

-¡Y tú una tirana!

-Si no fuera por mi tiranía, ¡todavía estarías dando vueltas en Sabaody!

Aquí Zoro volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse. ¿Por qué traer a colación situaciones vergonzosas pasadas? Las mujeres y sus reclamos retroactivos.

Porque parecía que de eso se trataba, Wicka de pronto se había transformado en una novia reclamándole. ¿Por qué acabaría vagando tan a menudo por sitios lúgubres en compañía de chicas presuntuosas, exigiendo de él cosas que nunca entendería y que de todas maneras se negaría rotundamente a ofrecer? Él era un espadachín, maldita sea, no el pretendiente de turno.

Pero de todas formas, tratándose de Wicka, tuvo que cuestionar la validez de tal razonamiento. Ella nunca había pretendido nada extraño de él, sino que, por el contrario, continuamente se esmeraba por asistirlo en sus pesquisas. Siempre se había comportado como una verdadera amiga soportando incluso su testaruda forma de ser.

Incluso soportando sus peores defectos… sean cuales sean.

Entonces, una chispa de luz amagó con encenderse en su conciencia. Tal vez lo que Wicka le reclamase en ese momento fuese lisa y llanamente un acto de consideración. Él no había pedido su compañía, pero ella tampoco lo había hecho, sino que simplemente lo había aceptado.

-Demonios –masculló, porque al fin se vio en el molesto intríngulis de disculparse y él no hacía ese tipo de cosas a menos que la situación lo requiriese con imperio.

Sin embargo, Wicka fue capaz de entrever sus inclinaciones.

-Eres un cabeza hueca –aseveró en el código que ya les resultaba más familiar pese a todas las protestas-, pero tienes la voluntad más férrea que haya conocido. Sólo deja que te ayude un poco sin rezongar ni mandarme al diablo, ¿de acuerdo?

El otro, después de algunos instantes de silenciosas cavilaciones, comenzó a caminar. Al menos se había salvado de prorrumpir en discursos trillados y revisiones de conciencia.

-Sólo dime por dónde –farfulló, y Wicka sonrió con satisfacción.

 **.**

 **.**

Desde luego, por más que hubiesen hecho las paces y acordado tácitamente apoyarse entre sí, el resto del camino Zoro incurrió en sus rodeos habituales. Según su función, Wicka se lo recriminó una y otra vez gesticulando arduamente para retrotraerlo a la senda adecuada, y todo entre ellos siguió desenvolviéndose con la naturalidad acostumbrada.

Pero, al menos, Zoro la oía y ella, por su parte, aprendió a tomárselo con más filosofía. Ambos se propusieron interiormente redoblar sus esfuerzos, aunque ante la mirada del otro siguieran comportándose como dos quisquillosos.

La cuestión es que orientándose con la bendita estrella recomendada por Chopper lograron atravesar el bosque más extenso que hayan recorrido jamás. Esto, por supuesto, gracias a los fortuitos vericuetos que Zoro se empeñaba en explorar. Una vez que llegaron al borde contrario, una blanca llanura se expandió ante ellos y en el centro, apenas iluminada desde el interior, una solitaria cabaña auguraba la meta.

Zoro ya no tuvo excusas para perderse ni Wicka para exasperarse. En pocos minutos se detuvieron ante la puerta y llamaron con unos golpes. Al poco rato se oyeron pasos del otro lado y el ruido de la cerradura al destrabarse. La puerta se abrió y Robin se asomó para ver de quién se trataba, visiblemente maravillada al reconocerlos.

-Zoro –se asombró.

-Tiempo sin vernos –repuso él con la tosquedad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Robiland! –exclamó Wicka, y se lanzó hacia su pecho para abarcarlo según sus posibilidades. Robin la estrechó con dulzura-. ¡Robiland! –repitió en un lacrimoso gemido, pues por fin se encontraba con una congénere después de tantos días rodeada de sudor, alcohol, ronquidos y demás exabruptos masculinos.

La arqueóloga los hizo pasar de inmediato y los recién llegados se escabulleron sin escrúpulos hasta la chimenea para restaurar sus ateridos cuerpos. Robin sonrió. Por un momento había creído que su imaginación y las horas de encierro y estudio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero en verdad sucedía lo que hacía mucho tiempo deseaba.

-Antes de que digas nada –articuló Zoro en medio de los naturales castañeteos-, Chopper fue el que nos dijo en dónde encontrarte.

-Lo imaginé –repuso ella, que se dispuso a prepararles té en la pequeña cocina.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo navegando y no quisimos esperar hasta mañana –informó Wicka, igual de tembleque que su amigo.

-Lo entiendo –afirmó Robin, sonriendo aún-. Y creo saber también por qué están aquí.

Zoro la miró de soslayo, algo más repuesto. Ella se distinguía por su inteligencia, por lo que no le sorprendió ni pizca que ya hubiese entrevisto los motivos de su repentina llegada. Quizá no habría que convencerla de nada, pero quién sabe entonces con qué clase de miramientos le saldría.

-Luffy ha aparecido –empezó ella, sirviendo el té en sendos tazones-, de otro modo no habría razón para que estén aquí. Han venido a buscarme, y si ya se toparon con Chopper es porque de seguro nuestro capitán los ha puesto al frente de la tarea de reunirnos. ¿Me equivoco?

Wicka asintió sonriente.

-Ya hemos reunido a tres y contigo serán cuatro –corroboró.

-Si es que quieres unírtenos –insinuó Zoro.

Ella les ofreció el té en la mesa y los convidó a sentarse. Allí se acomodaron. Aunque pequeña, la sala no sólo resultaba confortable por el calor de la chimenea, sino también por las estanterías atiborradas de libros. Habían olvidado que, aunque aislada, se trataba de una biblioteca. Aquéllas estaban empotradas contra las paredes y se veían aquí y allá las irregularidades propias de la manipulación constante entre los volúmenes.

A Zoro le bastó con echar un vistazo para entender en qué había invertido Robin su tiempo y de nuevo se preguntó a qué clase de aprensiones se enfrentaría esta vez. Esa mujer, para él, había sido siempre un hueso duro de roer.

-Veo que ha sido una misión difícil –comentó ella.

Zoro bebió un largo sorbo de té y la miró fijamente por encima del borde de la taza. Lo dicho, Robin era demasiado inteligente para andar con vaguedades.

-Así es –repuso-, pero sabes tan bien como yo que una orden del capitán es definitiva.

-¿Cómo está Luffy?

-Despierto, y ya es mucho decir.

Ella sonrió con entendimiento.

-¿A quiénes más has reunido?

-Además de Chopper, en el barco nos esperan Franky y Brook.

-Me alegrará mucho poder verlos por fin.

-¿Eso significa que te nos unes? –repitió Zoro, visiblemente interesado.

Wicka la miró con gran expectativa, casi implorante. Jamás podría aceptar que ella dudase.

-Desde luego –asintió la arqueóloga, sonriendo otra vez.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que los otros dos exhalaron largamente con indisimulable alivio. Robin rió ante semejante reacción.

-Entonces en verdad ha sido duro –volvió a comentar, y luego bebió de su té.

-Ni te imaginas –gimoteó Wicka, quien se contuvo de lloriquearle la historia sólo porque se hacía tarde y quería regresar al barco cuanto antes. Luego, interrogativa, añadió-: ¿De veras no tienes ningún problema en volver con los Mugiwara? ¿Ningún asunto que te ate aquí?

-Y hablando de ello, ¿por qué estás aquí? –indagó Zoro.

Robin volvió a beber de su taza y se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder.

-En cuanto a lo primero, pequeña Wicka –comenzó-, debes saber que a diferencia de la mayoría de mis nakamas, el lugar donde nací ya no existe, ni tengo familia. Por lo tanto, jamás dudaría en regresar junto a ellos, que son mi verdadero hogar. En cuanto a lo segundo –dijo dirigiéndose a Zoro-, llegué hace dos años de casualidad y busqué a Chopper para saludarlo y verificar si tenía alguna novedad. Como la respuesta fue negativa y la nostalgia demasiado grande, accedí a su pedido de quedarme con él.

-Y veo que ha valido la pena –dijo Zoro, gesticulando hacia los libros.

-Así es –confirmó Robin, mirándolos también. De pronto, sabiendo que sería la última vez, el corazón flaqueó un poco-. Me he topado con una antigua y nutrida biblioteca provista de variados e interesantes saberes, además de haber conseguido algunas pistas de provecho –agregó con tono misterioso.

-Pues has decidido bien –dijo Zoro, poniéndose de pie-. Eras uno de los dos nakamas de difícil localización, y ya los hemos encontrado a ambos. Creo que es mejor que partamos cuanto antes.

-¿En verdad no podemos esperar hasta mañana?

-Lo siento pero no.

Tal determinación en algo contrarió a la mujer, pues no le daba espacio para despedirse, aunque supo reponerse pronto. Wicka atrajo su atención con ampulosos ademanes y tuvo que acercarse a ella para que pudiese susurrarle al oído:

-Sucede que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Zoroland se… se… se extravía con facilidad… Tú sabes.

Robin rió de buena gana y Zoro bufó, molesto, pues había escuchado cada palabra. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que las damas se decidieran a partir.

-Entiendo –afirmó la arqueóloga, quiñándole un ojo-. Necesitaré unos momentos para juntar mis cosas y podremos partir.

Y fue a su habitación. Wicka aprovechó la oportunidad para terminar de beber el té y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, visiblemente admirada. Percibía la sinceridad de Robin, pero también entendió lo difícil que sería para ella desprenderse de todo ese caudal. Sin embargo, así tenía que ser. Seguramente con el tiempo volvería a encontrarse con esos libros.

Cuando Robin estuvo lista, emprendieron el camino de regreso. Lo recorrieron con algunos sobresaltos, para qué negarlo, Zoro era muy diestro para hallar caminos insospechados, pero con el tiempo, el frío y la ancestral paciencia femenina lograron redireccionarlo sin consecuencias fatales.

Wicka había visto muy bien dentro de Robin. Una vez a bordo del Sunny, la arqueóloga se sintió más feliz que nunca al poder reencontrarse con sus nakamas, la única familia a la que amaba pertenecer. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a echar de menos su sala de estudio, sus libros nuevos y el silencio que la había cobijado. Sólo cuando entró en su camarote y halló la mayor parte de sus pertenencias de antaño pudo sosegar aquel sentimiento.

Sí, ahí estaba su verdadero lugar en el mundo, el único en el que era feliz. Había podido cargar algunos libros que consideró fundamentales y ya vería el modo de recuperar el resto. En el Sunny, rodeada de la algarabía de sus amigos, podría recuperarse tanto de los cuatro años de separación como de la nueva sensación de desarraigo que experimentaba.

Y de algún modo los demás lo intuyeron, por lo que procuraron darle tiempo a solas y brindarle compañía cada vez que lo necesitase. Podía ser fuerte y decidida, pero eso no significaba que los años pasados no la hubiesen afectado. Hasta Zoro lo percibió, y se sintió muy agradecido con ella por haber hecho a un lado esa melancolía para priorizar el reencuentro con sus nakamas.

Seguramente todos y cada uno de ellos necesitaban ese tiempo aún a pesar de la alegría y del alivio de volver a comenzar, concluyó Zoro para sus adentros. Cuando el Sunny partió en busca de un nuevo Mugiwara, se quedó en cubierta para contemplar la noche que se cernía sobre ellos. Sin embargo, no debía faltar mucho para que amaneciera. El espadachín se aferró a esa idea y volvió a agradecer por estar con sus amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Les recuerdo que el fic consta de diez capítulos en total, por lo que ya falta poco para que termine. Zoro seguirá extraviándose un rato más para divertimento de todos. Esta entrega, en especial, creo que por momentos amerita una "doble" lectura, si es que me interpretan. Tratándose de estos dos, a veces no sé si es más fuerte la rivalidad o el amor XDD  
_

 _Muchas gracias **nn** por seguir del otro lado. Creo que Robin tiene una personalidad muy especial, imaginé que no haría tanto drama para volver, quiere mucho a sus nakamas. Jajaja, es verdad eso de que lo de "nuevo" puede resultar confuso, y lo más probable es que me haya descuidado en más de una ocasión. Cuando uno edita su propio texto ese tipo de errores se deslizan con naturalidad. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu compañía y tu apoyo n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VII**

 **¡Sigues por la senda equivocada!**

 **.**

 _Difícilmente encuentres a alguien por el olfato en un restaurante_

* * *

Después de recoger a Chopper y a Robin pasaron mucho tiempo en el mar, debidamente aprovisionados en Drum. Previendo uno de los trayectos más largos del viaje, prefirieron omitir cualquier aventura, contratiempo o demora innecesaria en otras islas, pues saldrían del Grand Line para dirigirse al East Blue.

Tal y como Franky había prometido, las modificaciones en el Sunny fueron fundamentales para la travesía. Buena parte de los cuatro años pasados los dedicó a mejorarlo en diversos aspectos, pero sin duda el más relevante fue el revestimiento de kairoseki al mejor estilo de los barcos de la Marina. Podía resultar muy emocionante atravesar límites colgados de pulpos inflables o a través de ríos de montaña, pero nada ofrecía tanta eficacia y rapidez como una juiciosa navegación por el Calm Belt.

Desde luego, nunca podía estarse ciento por ciento seguros, los reyes marinos permanecían al acecho, pero se trataba del mejor trayecto disponible. Dado que en el presente la prioridad era reunir a la tripulación, los riesgos de un pez gigantesco hambriento o de un inoportuno convoy del gobierno no los disuadirían de la elección tomada.

Fue así que, en menos tiempo y con mayor facilidad que cuando navegaban con el alucinado de Luffy, lograron salir del Grand Line para encontrarse en pleno East Blue. La esperanza de reunirse pronto con los miembros faltantes les renovó el entusiasmo e hizo que toda debatible decisión hubiera valido la pena.

Para Wicka, el nuevo rumbo emprendido representó una gran aventura. Examinaba en el mapa la ruta recorrida y siempre se asombraba de lo lejos que se hallaba su hogar, de la inmensidad del mundo y la grandiosidad de ese mar inagotable. Todo lo contemplaba llena de maravillada sorpresa y pedía explicaciones constantemente acerca de cada detalle o irregularidad que notaba.

Los Mugiwara, que ya la adoraban, hacían lo posible para complacerla, al menos en su mayoría. Zoro, como de costumbre, prefería ignorarla, aunque nunca convencía a nadie con esa sequedad impostada. Todos allí habían percibido el vínculo especial que tenía con Wicka e incluso ella misma aceptaba su aparente desdén con la naturalidad con la que se acepta el de un hermano.

Así, los días transcurrieron apacibles, alegres y apenas salpicados de los eventuales sobresaltos que distinguían la cotidianidad de tan singular tripulación. Habiendo pasado tiempo de calidad juntos otra vez, pudieron reencontrarse con la familiaridad que los constituía y gradualmente dejaron atrás cualquier motivo de duda. Sólo faltaba que el fenómeno se repitiese con los tres que quedaban por recoger.

Y el próximo era nada menos que Sanji… Los últimos días, Robin se dedicó a contarle a Wicka algunos de los pormenores de la relación del espadachín con el cocinero, para prevenirla. La joven rió de sólo imaginarlo, pero también se preguntó cómo haría Zoro para manejar la situación si Sanji se negase a volver. O tal vez pudieran resolver el asunto sin problema, ¿quién podría saberlo? La cosa es que sería interesante verlos en la tesitura.

Las asperezas entre nakamas acontecían, era algo natural. Ahora, ¿podría Zoro, llegado el caso, hacer a un lado su orgullo para reconquistar a su compañero? ¿O lo sobrepasaría el encono y le "daría de baja" sin escrúpulo alguno? La más mínima provocación podría enviar la misión al diablo, y ninguno de ellos dos revería su conducta para evitarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

El Baratie se anunciaba por sí mismo, no con publicidad superflua, sino con los aromas que lo caracterizaban. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo empezar a percibir en el aire las delicias que prometía, y cuando el momento llegó todos se deleitaron sonrientes con su proximidad.

El único que no mostraba ninguna expectativa era Zoro, concentrado en secretas cavilaciones. Desde que el aire empezó a anunciar la cercanía del restaurante se salió de su habitual letargo y simplemente se paró de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Viéndolo en ese trance cada uno de sus compañeros elaboró sus propias suposiciones, aunque en general coincidían en la dificultad de aquel encuentro inminente.

Zoro sabía bien que Sanji sería un hueso duro de roer, y no precisamente porque se hubiese desentendido de la tripulación. Si Luffy hubiese sido quien se ocupase de arrastrar su trasero hasta el barco, de seguro hubiera resuelto el asunto de forma sencilla, pero no era él quien se dirigía hacia el cocinero, sino su compañero/rival. No sería nada fácil de convencer, así como tampoco lo había sido cuando lo reclutaron. Y no sería muy digno de su parte utilizar a Robin como carnada.

Tendría que apañárselas con sus propios recursos, punto. A fin de cuentas, así había obrado con el resto de sus nakamas. Sin embargo, Zoro se sentía mucho más preocupado en la actualidad. Quién podría prever qué cosas tendría que decir o hacer para persuadirlo de volver.

Siempre fiel a su nefasta manía de extraviarse, no supo encauzar esas inquietudes a través de los meandros de su propia imaginación, ni siquiera cuando avistaron el Baratie. El barco-restaurante se mecía apaciblemente en las coordenadas de costumbre, invitando con su apetitosa silueta y sus tentadores aromas a todo aquel que navegase por la zona. Si una persona tenía hambre, allí encontraría un buen plato de comida para alimentarse.

Decidieron echar el ancla a cierta distancia para preservarse de miradas indiscretas o comensales inoportunos. No iban a buscar pelea sino a reunirse con un compañero, y querían atenerse a eso. El tiempo empezaba a urgirles y cualquier obstáculo que se presentase se convertiría en un incordio. Después de intercambiar brevemente con quienes permanecerían en el Sunny, Zoro y Wicka abordaron el mini-Merry y se dirigieron al restaurante.

Por fortuna, el recorrido era demasiado obvio incluso para alguien tan testarudamente propenso al desvío como el espadachín. Wicka suspiró con alivio al ver que al menos esa parte del viaje marcharía con bien. Algunos minutos después se detuvieron en el pequeño muelle-aparcadero, echaron amarras, descendieron y se dirigieron al local.

Estaba atestado de gente de toda laya, género, procedencia y dedicación más allá de las horas y los hábitos alimenticios. El Baratie y su personal jamás prestaba especial atención a ello o a los convencionalismos, sino que su objetivo principal era complacer al cliente. Por eso así lo hacían, sin importar los pormenores que no sean culinarios.

Wicka lo observaba todo con el asombro habitual. Nunca había estado en un restaurante flotante y cada detalle le generaba curiosidad.

-Vaya, este sí que es un sitio donde sentarse a comer, no se parece en nada al tugurio donde vives bebiendo como un condenado –comentó.

-Definitivamente no se trata de un tugurio –convino Zoro buscando con la mirada al cocinero-, así que puedes mudarte aquí y dejar de molestarme.

-No veo a tu compañero.

-Tampoco yo. Tendremos que buscarlo.

Ante la mera perspectiva, Wicka tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Tú crees? Tal vez si nos quedamos aquí y esperamos…

-No hay tiempo.

-Pero el lugar es muy grande y puede que…

-Habrá que hacer lo que sea necesario.

-Pero…

-¡Que no hay tiempo para discutirlo!

El espadachín dio un temerario paso hacia adelante. Wicka, en su hombro, sintió espanto de lo por venir y de inmediato tironeó de su oreja como una madre con el hijo descarriado.

-¿Puedes esperar al menos un minuto para planearlo? –lo regañó, irritada. Esta vez quería intentar, al menos _intentar_ , pensar antes de echarse a rodar por la vida con ese demente.

Zoro gruñó. No tenía ganas de planear, sino de accionar de una buena vez.

-Qué planes ni qué planes, se trata de un maldito restaurante.

A Wicka la vida y la experiencia de su amistad la habían endurecido. Hacía tiempo que se había desecho de determinadas ingenuidades. Como muchos seres humanos en este ingrato valle de lágrimas, había tenido que madurar de golpe… o a los tumbos, para ser más exactos.

-Contigo nunca es tan simple, idiota.

-¡Pues contigo tampoco! –se enfadó él.

-Deja que por esta vez sea yo la que guíe.

-Jamás.

-¡Entonces nunca encontrarás a tu compañero!

-¿Quieres apostar?

E intercambiaron pueriles carantoñas de recriminación tratando de imponerse sobre el otro. Desde luego fue un enfrentamiento del todo infructuoso, pues al poco rato se hallaron vagando sin rumbo entre las instalaciones. Y vaya si ese lugar tenía recovecos que descubrir.

Qué engañosas podían ser las dimensiones de un sitio viéndolo desde afuera, sobre todo cuando se lo recorría con Zoro. Al poco de andar, para Wicka el Baratie dejó de ser un simple restaurante para convertirse de pronto en la ardiente y perpetua cocina del infierno. Y cada vez que se vieron obligados a descender por alguna escalera, ese desvío no hacía más que recrudecer la sensación.

Resultó que, como todos los barcos –que al fin y al cabo también lo era-, el Baratie constaba de varios niveles. Uno estaba destinado a la atención al público, otro a los camarotes del personal, otro a los almacenes, otro a los depósitos, otro a la cocina propiamente dicha, otro al cuarto de máquinas… El lugar no tenía fin y Zoro se ocupó de corroborarlo con sus vueltas.

Sin perder de vista el objetivo -encontrar a Sanji-, recorrieron el nivel de los camarotes revisando puerta por puerta sin atender a las esporádicas protestas e interrogantes de cada uno de sus ocupantes, los licenciados de turno. Zoro tampoco fue capaz de observar cuestiones de privacidad ni parámetros de procedencia, pues como era previsible, hasta que Wicka no se lo hizo notar con un coscorrón, se abocó a repetir la pesquisa una y otra vez, atascado en su retorcimiento habitual.

La misma rizomática búsqueda aconteció en el nivel de los almacenes, e iba tan embalado que ni siquiera el aroma de los encurtidos lo distrajo del extravío. Wicka, irritada porque casi llevaban una hora dando vueltas entre las latas de tomate, lo obligó a detenerse para intentar por millonésima vez hacerlo entrar en razón, o en el camino lógico de la misma.

-¿No te das cuenta de que desde hace rato estamos girando en círculos? –lo regañó-. ¡Hemos pasado junto a estas latas al menos unas ochenta y cinco veces!

-Sólo tú te fijas en esos detalles –masculló él, que de todas maneras se detuvo para reponerse-. Eres demasiado puntillosa.

-¡Y tú demasiado idiota!

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Sanji antes del anochecer!

-¡Pues qué bueno que te lo hayas propuesto! –retrucó ella, indignada con su estupidez.

-Nunca creí que el Baratie fuera así de grande y enrevesado.

Wicka puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tú crees? –ironizó.

-El pervertido no puede andar muy lejos –murmuró él, reflexivo.

La pequeña cuestionó concienzudamente tal afirmación, aunque se abstuvo de hacerlo en voz alta. De todos modos Zoro jamás entendería cuán inciertas podían llegar a ser esas coordenadas cuando salían de su boca.

-Tratemos de llegar a la cocina –sugirió, acopiando toda la paciencia posible.

Zoro asintió. De alguna misteriosa manera, supo adecuarse al interés manifestado por la joven y se esforzó en refrenar sus impulsos de despliegue. Por una condenada vez en la vida, antepuso la importancia de la meta a la temeridad esquizofrénica con la que se lanzaba al mundo.

Desde luego, por cada paso que dieron, retrocedieron otros dos. Zoro no podía consigo mismo, ¡no podía! Las circunvalaciones en la bodega de los vinos vinieron a corroborarlo una vez más. Dieron tantas y con tal meticulosidad que Wicka llegó a aprenderse de memoria marcas, cosechas y varietales, pudiendo recitarlos en perfecto orden en la medida en que Zoro repetía el recorrido. Esos nuevos conocimientos en enología fueron la única cosa productiva que le reportó aquel caprichoso acontecer espacial.

El prodigio de arribar por fin a la atareada cocina del Baratie se produjo aproximadamente tres horas después de su ingreso al barco, cuando Zoro se decidió a rescatarse de ese fatídico bucle dimensional. De pronto sus obtusas correrías los depositaron allí, en la entrada, chocando con los tentadores aromas de los platillos en preparación, con el espeso vapor de las cocciones y con el ruidoso trajinar de los cocineros al maniobrar con la vajilla. Wicka observó el panorama con gran maravilla y Zoro con un mohín.

De repente alguien vociferó:

-¡Salen _coq au vin_ , una ensalada _Caesar_ , patatas a la romana! ¡Siguiente orden! –Y una tanda de papeletas colgadas de un tendedero se deslizó hacia allí.

Zoro reconoció la voz. El tipo trabajaba en la otra punta y todavía no había notado su presencia. Maldito cocinero del demonio, él no estaba para apariciones teatrales. Bastante había tenido ya con los otros, aunque con ningún nakama le costaría tanto mostrarse interesado como con él.

La voz volvió a gritar:

-¡Salen pasta con frutos del mar, _rognons a la creme_ y _boeuf a la bourguignonne_! ¡Siguiente!

Zoro sudó frío. ¿Cómo hacía el muy ladino para preparar tantos platillos a la vez? Siempre se lo había preguntado y nunca había desentrañado el misterio. Él y Franky daban miedo, a veces se le antojaba que eran la propia encarnación de Satanás.

-¡Gambas al ajillo, ensalada _Dubarry_ , _champignons a la creme_! ¡Siguiente orden! ¡Y que alguien aparte al marimo de mierda del camino!

El espadachín gruñó, ofendido. Sería demasiado raro que no hubiese notado su llegada.

-¡Y tú trae aquí tu mugroso trasero! –demandó enfadado-. ¿Sabes cuánto llevo buscándote entre los malditos escondrijos de este lugar?

Sanji se lo pensó con seriedad durante una fracción de segundo mientras freía unas patatas.

-¿Cuatro días con sus noches? ¿Cuatro meses, tal vez? ¿O acaso cuatro años?

Esta vez Zoro tuvo que rumiar cualquier respuesta posible. Había supuesto que con Sanji la cosa sería complicada y ya había tenido que atajar la primera indirecta lanzada.

Pese a las diferencias de personalidad, podía decirse que en el fondo guardaban similitudes de carácter. Ambos eran testarudos a su manera, determinados e impositivos, por lo que no cualquier motivo los impelía a accionar. Aunque al final fuesen de lo más confiables, tenían que tener muy en claro la causa por la que se moverían.

Luffy era siempre una de sus más grandes motivaciones, aparte del desafío o la dama de turno, según le tocase a uno u otro intervenir en algún asunto. Sin embargo, en el presente, resultaba evidente que tendrían que rebuscárselas con otras razones para saltar el foso que se había abierto entre ambos a causa del tiempo y el desencanto.

-Pues si te sigues escondiendo entre las cacerolas, difícilmente lo sabrás –lo provocó Zoro.

Y la patada voladora le dio justo en la frente, donde quedaría una marca que duraría por días. Wicka de pronto perdió sustento a causa del empellón que incrustó al espadachín contra el muro de atrás, procuró aterrizar de la mejor manera y afortunadamente el daño fue sólo emocional, al menos para ella.

-Escondiéndome mis calzones –farfulló Sanji, mientras, disgustado, luchaba con el mechero para encender un cigarrillo, de pie junto al "cadáver" de Zoro-. ¿Y quién habla de esconderse? ¡Uno de los piratas-idiotas más escondidos de la actualidad!

Zoro se incorporó con esfuerzo, acusando recibo de esa nueva recriminación. Aunque sólo en su interior, desde luego, nunca jamás en la vida se mostraría consternado o comprensivo delante del cocinero. El golpe le provocó un incipiente dolor de cabeza y ya no supo si reprocharse el olvido de aquella fuerza bestial o agradecer por volver a vivirlo, esto también en su fuero más íntimo.

La pequeña Wicka se acercó lentamente, no muy confiada. Recordaba las advertencias de Robin, pero presenciar tal despliegue en vivo y en directo la abrumó sobremanera. Sólo cuando vio a Zoro de pie y a salvo se sintió realmente aliviada.

Sanji apenas le echó un vistazo. Tendría que haber medido al menos un metro sesenta de alto para llamar su atención de galán enamorado.

-¿Alguien con la paciencia suficiente para soportarte? –indagó refiriéndose a ella, y por fin pudo darle una buena pitada a su cigarrillo-. Mis condolencias, jovencita. De seguro merecía mucho más que acompañar a este marimo trasnochado.

Esta vez fue Zoro el que se irritó y lo encaró con enfado.

-Te rebanaré como a una maldita zanahoria si no dejas de decir estupideces, cocinero pervertido.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes –repuso el otro, embroncado también, y frente con frente gruñeron como animales a punto de embestir.

Wicka ya no supo si alarmarse o abochornarse por aquella extravagante conducta. Parecían dos bestias salvajes, pero en realidad se trataba de dos niños caprichosos y testarudos tratando de marcar territorio.

-¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar discreto donde poder conversar? –sugirió, y un par de ceñudas miradas se volvieron hacia ella lanzándole puñales psicológicos. Pero Wicka, al borde del hastío, en lugar de amilanarse se lanzó sobre ellos y le propinó un doloroso coscorrón en la sien a cada uno. Ella también poseía una fuerza bestial-. ¡Dejen de comportarse como patanes y hagan lo que digo!

Irónicamente, o quizá por acondicionamiento después de convivir con Nami tanto tiempo, una categórica orden femenina fue todo lo que necesitaron. Continuaron acribillándose con los ojos, pero al darse cuenta de que el resto del personal del Baratie hacía rato que los estaba observando con interrogación, Sanji optó por desistir de sus ansias homicidas, al menos por el momento.

-Síganme –pidió a regañadientes.

Bajaron por unas escalerillas hasta un entrepiso donde almacenaban los productos más frescos: carnes, pescados, pollo, cerdo… Todo debidamente conservado en neveras especiales. Más allá se acumulaban las frutas y las verduras, y hacia esa aromática zona se dirigieron.

Tomaron asiento en unos cajones de mercadería, vacíos y dados vuelta, no sin antes de que Sanji volviese a descargar sus emociones con un puñetazo en la cara de Zoro. Éste, furioso, lo encaró dispuesto a matar.

-¡Y ahora por qué! –vociferó.

-Para cortar la tensión del momento –respondió el otro tranquilamente.

El espadachín, resollando, hubiera querido devolverle al menos una parte de lo recibido, pero supo contenerse al entender la situación en la que se hallaban. Retribuyó los saludos con algunos insultos y con eso por el momento podría vivir.

Cuando se sentaron, con Wicka montada una vez más en el hombro, éste decidió ir al grano.

-Luffy apareció.

Sanji fumó largamente, exasperándolo con su silencio.

-¿Y cuál es su excusa?

Zoro le refirió brevemente lo sucedido y, en la medida en que avanzaba en su relato, el cocinero arrugaba el entrecejo, visiblemente disgustado.

-Ese idiota –murmuró al fin cuando aquél terminó.

-Así ha sido siempre nuestro capitán.

-Luffyland no es una persona normal –intentó Wicka.

-Ni que lo digas –farfulló Sanji, pisando cuidadosamente la colilla hasta que la brasa se extinguió-. Cuatro años y contando, maldita sea.

-¿Tienes algún problema con la idea de volver a la tripulación?

Zoro lanzó la pregunta sin ambages, no le importaba mucho ser sutil. Nunca había hecho falta recurrir a absurdos subterfugios de esa clase para intercambiar con él.

El interpelado le dirigió una mirada inescrutable.

-Ya tengo mi lugar aquí. El viejo se ha retirado y me ha dejado a cargo del Baratie.

-Entonces ya no podremos contar contigo.

Sanji se crispó.

-¡No he dicho eso!

-¿Y qué quieres que piense? No te rogaré, no lloraré ni suplicaré por ti. Que me aspen si llegase a caer tan bajo algún día.

Sanji gruñó y encendió otro cigarrillo. Se sentía nervioso, contrariado, aunque también previsiblemente entusiasmado con la llegada de uno de sus nakamas. Después de cuatro años, ¡después de cuatro malhadados años!

Durante todo ese tiempo, tal y como les había ocurrido al resto de sus compañeros, un cúmulo de variadas y meteóricas sensaciones lo había aguijoneado por dentro, sensaciones que lo fueron inclinando hacia distintas decisiones. Entrenó cuando quiso entrenar, descansó cuando quiso descansar, se hizo cargo del Baratie cuando Zeff se lo encomendó, y esperó, se esperanzó y se desilusionó sin solución de continuidad.

No hubo día de esa inacabable detención en que no se asomara al océano para contemplar el horizonte, por si al Sunny se le daba por aparecer. Y entre frustraciones y cigarrillos, terminaba maldiciéndolos a todos por haberse olvidado de continuar juntos.

¿Luffy se había quedado dormido? Vaya forma de explicar la demora, una excusa que por más natural que sonase, a esas alturas de la vida le resultaba un poco corta. Los había añorado tanto que la tardanza se le había antojado una condena. Y así como había esperado verlos llegar, seguía cocinando para ellos aunque hoy en día fuesen otros los comensales.

-Tengo una nueva vida aquí, marimo.

-Todos nos hemos visto en la necesidad de procurarnos una –repuso Zoro-. A fin de cuentas, no sólo se vive de aventuras.

-El viejo ha confiado en mí.

-Así se lo haré saber a Luffy, entonces.

-¡Yo soy el que está al mando de este barco! –siguió argumentando Sanji, tal vez más para sí mismo que para su nakama, debatiéndose en su interior-. Diablos, ¡hasta podría buscar el All Blue por mi cuenta!

Esta vez Zoro guardó silencio, prudente. Wicka lo miró de reojo, preguntándose por qué asumiría una actitud tan pasiva. Había creído que por tratarse de él se esforzaría en hacer algo más categórico… como molerlo a palos, por ejemplo.

Pero precisamente porque lo conocía, Zoro prefirió manejarse con cuidado. No era con discursos ni con trompadas como lo convencería de volver. Sanji estaba hecho de una madera muy parecida a la suya y las palabras nada tenían que hacer ante una disyuntiva tan delicada. En todo caso, sería paciente y esperaría a que él extrajera sus propias conclusiones.

-En buena hora reaparecen, cuando ya estaba acomodado –volvió a farfullar Sanji-. Mi agenda empezaba a llenarse de contactos femeninos.

-Pareces una vieja quejosa.

-¡Y tú pareces un aguacate podrido! –contraatacó el otro. Luego, desistiendo del desahogo, añadió con enfado-: ¿Dónde está el Sunny y a cuántos ha reunido? –Zoro se lo contó-. Diablos…

La idea de volver a ver a Robin le encendió el ánimo hasta lo indecible, pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo. Rumiando el dilema, volvió a enfocarse en la pequeña muchacha que aguardaba el desenlace de ese encuentro sentada en el hombro de Zoro.

-¿No eres una tontatta? –indagó.

La joven se enderezó al verse tan repentinamente interpelada.

-Lo soy.

-¿Por qué vienes con este estúpido?

-Luffyland así lo pidió.

-¿Luffy? –se extrañó el cocinero, y luego le echó un analítico vistazo a su compañero-. Entiendo. ¿Ha sido duro acarrearlo contigo?

-¿Duro?

-Por las vueltas.

-Ha sido un infierno.

Zoro se crispó al ver que hablaban de él en sus propias narices. Sanji, por su parte, asintió en silencio, imaginando la tortuosa ruta recorrida. Aunque llevaba años conociéndolo, aún le costaba entender qué diablos tenía Luffy en la cabeza para endilgarles semejantes misiones: lanzarse a buscar uno y tratar de orientar la otra. Siniestro.

Sólo pudo explicárselo tomando noción de la magnitud de su requerimiento. El chico todavía los necesitaba, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y las nuevas realidades fundadas por cada uno de ellos durante la espera. A él lo único que le importaba era recuperar su tripulación, y seguir viajando, y seguir soñando.

Únicamente Luffy podía ejercer esa constancia de forma tan cabal, inmune a la contaminación de los cambios y las vicisitudes. Los demás podían permitirse ser un poco más humanos, dudar y darle vueltas. Luffy, por el contrario, seguía siendo la firme columna vertebral, con todo y cuatro años de negligente olvido.

Sanji tuvo que reconocer, en medio de su fastidio, que había añorado mucho esa constancia, esa fe en los demás. Por alguna clase de razón, el capitán descontaba que todos aceptarían volver, y con sólo imaginar esa confianza uno se inclinaba a su favor. Y hacía que, a su vez, confíe.

El cocinero encendió otro cigarrillo. Observó a Zoro, sentado de brazos cruzados frente a él, e imaginar la clase de suplicio que habría representado marchar en reverso por esos mares de locura un poco lo conmovió. Sólo un poco. Desde luego, jamás manifestaría esos sentimientos en voz alta.

Suspiró con resignación. Zoro, al verlo, intuyó el muro que se levantaba frente a sí, el muro con el que solía toparse en su camino.

-Están dementes por seguir confiando en él –dijo Sanji.

-De todas formas nunca fuimos muy inteligentes, ni por nuestra cuenta ni estando juntos –repuso el espadachín con aspereza-. Por eso ha sido divertido.

Por primera vez en ese rato, a Sanji se le dibujó una semisonrisa.

-Sí, lo ha sido –aceptó dejando que la nostalgia lo embargase. Ya no quería disimularlo más-. Los he echado de menos.

-A todos nos ha ocurrido.

Sanji le dio otra pitada al cigarrillo. Luego miró a Wicka con curiosidad.

-¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, pequeña dama?

A Wicka le tomó por sorpresa semejante interpelación. Ninguno de los otros Mugiwara la había colocado en esa posición. Sin embargo, fue capaz de entrever el tipo de interés que el cocinero tenía al abordarla y se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder. De pronto se sintió parte de la tripulación, realmente _parte_ y no una simple invitada.

Zoro también entrevió las intenciones del sujeto y se abstuvo de intervenir. Lo que tuviera que suceder, sucedería, y optó por dejárselo al acontecer natural de las cosas. Cerró el ojo y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para reposar contra la pared.

Al verlo reaccionar de esa forma, al principio a Wicka le disgustó, era como si le echase el fardo a ella, que sólo viajaba como guía y compañía. Después, entendiéndolo también, pudo percibir el grado de confianza depositado en ella una vez más. Sólo tenía que ser sincera, para bien o para mal, porque de otro modo ellos lo notarían. Sólo tenía que conducirse con el corazón en la mano.

-Aunque me hayan dado un papel tan importante, sé bien que no soy un Mugiwara –dijo por fin. Sanji la escuchó con atención y Zoro ni siquiera se removió, pero ella sabía que oía-. Me siento parte de ustedes, aún ignoro por qué. Supongo que tienen esa generosidad –añadió pensativa-. Sin duda me encantaría ser un Mugiwara, nunca me arrepentiría de serlo y ejercería ese rol con orgullo y felicidad.

El cocinero quedó visiblemente impresionado por su respuesta. Luffy siempre había elegido muy bien a sus nakamas y a la gente en la que podría confiar. Zoro, por su parte, pareció sonreír aún en su indiferente apostura. Con sus humildes palabras Wicka les había recordado quiénes eran y por qué seguían intentando permanecer juntos.

-Con orgullo y felicidad –suspiró Sanji, reflexivo-. Esas sí que son razones para hombres como nosotros, para piratas de nuestro calibre.

Ella sonrió con timidez. También se sentía de esa manera al haber podido colaborar.

-¿Entonces qué dices? –indagó Zoro por fin, irguiéndose en su asiento.

Sanji le dio una última pitada al cigarrillo antes de contestar.

-Digo que el diablo me lleve, porque no tengo idea de a quién ofrecerle mi lugar como encargado del Baratie.

Wicka rió y festejó la reincorporación dando palmas. Zoro, por su parte, asintió con severidad. Luego se incorporó, se desperezó, se acercó hasta su amigo y, sin previo aviso, le propinó un golpe de puño que lo despatarró por el suelo.

-¡Y eso por qué, marimo apestoso! –lo encaró el otro, furibundo, en cuanto pudo levantarse. Frente con frente una vez más, ambos echaban chispas por los ojos.

-Para cortar la tensión del momento –se burló Zoro impostando su voz, devolviéndole lo debido con la misma carga emocional.

Tironearon entre sí durante un buen rato, envalentonados, mientras Wicka los contemplaba con estupor. Sintió vergüenza ajena. Menuda forma tenían algunos hombres de retomar los cauces cotidianos de su relación.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _He aquí nosotros trantando de seguir los apoteósicos pasos de Zoro XP Les recuerdo que el fic consta de diez capítulos, por lo que después de este sólo quedan dos más. Ha sido muy grato para mí poder construir esta historia._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo :D_

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Perdido como gaucho en la neblina**

 **.**

 _Razones por las cuales los mapas pueden convertirse en enemigos declarados_

* * *

El reencuentro de Sanji con los demás integrantes de la tripulación fue todo lo emocionante y alegre que cabía esperar. Dos días después de decidirse a volver, por fin pudo dejar a uno de sus hombres de confianza a cargo del Baratie para poder marcharse con ellos.

La despedida fue tan emotiva como la primera vez, aunque por diferentes razones. Al igual que con el resto de sus compañeros, los años transcurridos habían conseguido que echase raíces allí de nuevo, ya que la incertidumbre de la separación prolongada no le había dejado otra opción. Aun así, también como aquella vez, partió decidido y satisfecho. Los Mugiwara podían haber cambiado, pero sus objetivos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Una vez a bordo del Sunny, entonces, y después de algunas horas de intercambio y celebración –y del tratamiento médico acostumbrado debido a sus incontenibles reacciones pervertidas al ver a Robin nuevamente-, Sanji se manifestó feliz de regresar y cocinó para todos. Finalizado el banquete, levaron anclas y continuaron con su camino.

El próximo nakama a recuperar era Nami, y el cocinero no pudo estar más de acuerdo ni más cargoso con la idea. Los demás, en cambio, se sintieron algo inquietos, pues aún se acordaban con dolor de ciertas palizas de reconvención económica recibidas de su parte. Robin sonrió al verlos en esa tesitura y les recordó que se trataba de la mejor navegante que podían tener.

-Y la mejor de las bellezas del mar océano –aportó Sanji con impecable cursilería-. Sin despreciar de ningún modo la tuya, mi adorada Robin-chan, que conmueve de la misma manera –añadió, inclinándose ante ella con galantería.

-La mejor de las bellezas, sí, y la mejor en propinar correctivos –dijo Brook, y rió nerviosamente evocando determinados episodios. Jamás podría ver las bragas de esa mujer sin antes haber sido molido a palos.

-Y la mejor en mimarnos –añadió Chopper, que como reno tenía sus propias experiencias.

-Y la mejor en exprimirnos la billetera –agregó Zoro, fastidiado.

Al enunciar el conflicto fatal, un aura oscura descendió sobre ellos asombrando a la pequeña Wicka, que no entendía del todo a qué se referían. Quien más, quien menos, todos habían padecido esa clase de reprimendas y sabían perfectamente que las volverían a padecer. Aun así, tenían que ir por ella.

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo y lo disfrutaron al máximo, pues faltaba poco para volver a navegar en las imprevisibles aguas del Grand Line con el equipo completo. Un océano tan común como aquél les deparó una infrecuente y confortable travesía, aunque tan acostumbrados estaban a las irrupciones meteorológicas apocalípticas que una parte de sus mentes se mantuvo recelosa. No lo podían evitar.

El barco, así, iba cada vez más animado. La creciente tripulación instaló la cotidianidad y el desatino habituales, incluso echaron de menos a Luffy y su característico aporte de insensatez. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo reunidos en cubierta conversando, comiendo, cantando o brindando, pues había mucho sobre lo cual ponerse al día y poderosas ganas de renovar los vínculos postergados. Aunque nunca podrían sentirse verdaderamente distanciados el uno del otro, de todos modos hubo que recuperar cierta dosis de familiaridad.

Y lo hicieron con éxito, siempre dispuestos a darse por entero al grupo que conformaban, porque la tripulación era una entidad en sí misma y la constituían todos ellos estando juntos. Ahora que sólo restaban dos nakamas por reincorporar, notaban con mayor claridad los vacíos y anhelaban profundamente completarlos con su presencia.

A Wicka no se le escapó nada de esas intenciones ni de esos sentimientos. Como muchos otros antes que ella, tuvo que reformular su concepto de "pirata" para entender la magnitud de los lazos que los mantenían unidos. Tratándose de los Mugiwara, la confianza y la lealtad hacia cada uno de ellos y hacia el conjunto resultaba fundamental. El término "camaradería" se quedaba corto a la hora de intentar explicar la naturaleza del vínculo que los conectaba.

Zoro se sentía interiormente gratificado. Había conseguido reunir a la mayoría de sus nakamas y prácticamente estaban listos para hacer su reaparición. Los cuatro años transcurridos los habían afectado en el aspecto anímico, los habían puesto a prueba, pero en aquello que les había dado fuerza, determinación, conquista y amigos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, los mismos entusiastas perseguidores de una ilusión. A Luffy le gustaría saberlo.

Ahora debía enfocarse en Nami, y cuando Villa Kokoyashi asomó en el horizonte, una catarata de recuerdos se desencadenó en su interior. Ya no supo si calificar de dramático o de divertido lo sucedido con Arlog, pues había quedado muy atrás en comparación con la índole de las aventuras experimentadas con posterioridad. En todo caso, sí pudo evocarlo como una instancia fundante de la historia de la tripulación y de la navegante en particular.

Sentada en la baranda, a su lado, a Wicka le llamó la atención verlo tan abstraído.

-¿Sucede algo?

Zoro reaccionó restándole importancia al asunto.

-Algunos recuerdos.

-¿De los buenos o de los malos?

-Recuerdos –ratificó Zoro, adusto.

Ella también desestimó su acostumbrada parquedad.

-Falta poco para encontrarnos con tu navegante –comentó observando la isla, cada vez más próxima-. Tal vez deba cambiarme de calzado –consideró en un murmullo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Te oí –aseveró con reproche.

-¿No era que no entendías las indirectas?

El tipo chasqueó la lengua, confuso. Sanji irrumpió entre los dos en el momento preciso.

-Ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de este barco –le dijo a Zoro con gesto amenazante-. Cuando lleguemos al hogar de mi hermosa Nami-san, seré yo quien haga los honores de escoltarla.

Zoro lo encaró con la misma sobrecarga de bravuconería.

-Ni de coña –masculló-. Luffy me lo ha pedido a mí así que seré yo quien lo haga, y así será hasta el final.

-Espadachín mierdoso.

-Galán fracasado.

Frente con frente, gruñeron puerilmente durante un buen rato tratando de imponerse sobre el otro según su costumbre. Wicka puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a seguir contemplando el mar.

-Nami-san espera ver a un caballero, no a un marimo trasnochado.

-Me importa un comino lo que espera tu Nami-san.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo único que importa es la misión, y aunque tenga que colgar tu asqueroso trasero del palo mayor, la completaré por mí mismo, ¿me oyes?

Y volvieron a confrontar a puro gruñido envalentonado. Entonces intervino Franky para avisarles que estaban cerca y que deberían ayudar con los arreos. De mala gana y con un permanente intercambio de puñales psicológicos, ambos se dedicaron a hacer lo que se les pedía.

Una vez arribados al muelle, atracaron y echaron amarras. Ni Sanji ni Zoro se quitaron el ojo de encima, controlando los movimientos ajenos. ¿Quién sería el primero en descender? ¿Cuál de los dos se saldría con la suya? De eso dependía el resto de la empresa.

Al advertir la tensión y percibir las razones, Robin sonrió divertida. Esos dos no tenían remedio. Sin embargo, entendía bien cuáles eran los requerimientos actuales y quién estaba a cargo de cumplirlos. Con habilidad y un escote adecuadamente pronunciado, se ocupó de distraer a Sanji demandando todo tipo de atenciones y servicios gastronómicos.

El cocinero, previsiblemente seducido hasta los tuétanos, se olvidó incluso de la propia Nami al verse requerido de aquella manera. Así las cosas, no habría dios ni demonio capaz de disuadirlo de bajar del barco. Zoro, al verlo, meneó la cabeza con bochorno, pero le agradeció a su compañera a la distancia. Ella le guiñó un ojo deseándole suerte.

Wicka ya no supo qué pensar de Sanji, aunque a lo último consideró que era mejor no pensar. Entre la sequedad de uno y la desfachatez del otro, no lograban conformar un hombre decente. Se acomodó en el hombro de Zoro y procuró concentrarse en la ardua faena que tenía por delante.

 **.**

 **.**

El lugar no había cambiado mucho y a esa hora de la tarde lucía demasiado silencioso, hasta que repararon que hacía un calor sofocante y de seguro los lugareños estarían durmiendo la siesta. Había, sí, más casas y construcciones que antes, algo apiñadas, y las callejuelas se habían vuelto más estrechas. Por lo demás, sólo se oía el rumor lejano del mar y el de sus propios pasos al andar.

Zoro se detuvo en un recodo para observar el panorama. Wicka esperó con paciencia a que finalizase su concienzudo –y del todo vano- examen de la situación geográfica. Cuando notó que se extendía más de lo debido, alcanzó a intuir por dónde venía la vacilación.

-No recuerdas en dónde vive, ¿verdad?

-No –admitió él redondamente.

Wicka le propinó el consabido correctivo en la sien.

-¡Si serás! –exclamó, mientras el otro gruñía de dolor-. Tendrías que haberlo mencionado desde el principio. Tú y tu preciado orgullo. ¡Algún día nos guiarás hasta las fauces del infierno!

-Puedo preguntarle a alguien, idiota.

-¿A quién? –preguntó ella, gesticulando con obviedad-. No hay nadie a quién preguntar.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua restándole importancia al asunto.

-Empecemos a recorrer la población, ya aparecerá algún viandante –determinó. Wicka apretó las muelas ante tal grado de improvisación-. Mientras tanto buscaremos a Nami.

-¡Cómo puedes decirlo tan campante! –gimoteó ella, superada con su desidia.

-En esta vida, jovencita, no existe el camino fácil –sentenció él-, así que no vale la pena alterarse.

Wicka se le quedó mirando, impávida. Quiso creer que esas palabras, precisamente _esas_ palabras, jamás habían salido de su boca. Él hizo caso omiso de aquella suspicacia.

-Andando –resolvió, y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar.

El calor apretaba y el silencio los desalentaba un poco, pero prefirieron seguir adelante antes que esperar. Incluso Wicka creyó que sería bueno finiquitar el asunto lo más pronto posible. Si tenía que enfrentarse una vez más a los avatares del zigzagueante derrotero de Zoro, mejor sería hacerlo rápido.

A pesar del crecimiento urbano visto, la villa seguía siendo pequeña. Sin embargo, para alguien que se pierde después de dos pasos de marcha, lo pequeño puede adquirir dimensiones infaustas. Las pocas calles que la atravesaban de pronto se convirtieron en centenares, los escasos callejones sin salida en molestos e innumerables obstáculos y los breves recodos donde girar en gigantescas ruedas de la fortuna que podían conducirlos ora a la gloria de la ubicación, ora a las puertas de un universo alterno.

Wicka estimó que de seguir así romperían sus propios récords. Pasaron por la repostería del pueblo unas veinte veces, por la biblioteca pública unas treinta, por la cafetería unas quince y por la única despensa abierta a esa hora unas veintitrés, quizá porque Zoro no se decidía a entrar para preguntarle al dependiente por la casa de la navegante.

La calle principal constituyó otro tortuoso reto cósmico. Corría demasiado recta, demasiado clara en su dirección, y eso por fuerza tenía que desconcertarlo. Zoro se esforzó por atenerse al rumbo establecido, pero aun así reincidió en la imperiosa necesidad de desconfiar y virar en una esquina. Las sendas trazadas por otros, prefijadas y convencionales, no podían interesarle menos.

"Se hace camino al andar", decía un poeta, y Zoro lo demostraba con impecable exhaustividad.

Cuando una hora después llegaron al otro extremo de la calle, se toparon con que continuaba en forma de camino de tierra. Recién entonces el espadachín recordó que Nami vivía más allá del asentamiento. Así se lo comunicó a Wicka y ella sopesó mentalmente la anhelada meta prometida.

-Desde ahora harás exactamente lo que yo te diga –indicó al ver esa nueva línea recta tan temida en la actualidad. Se tomó la molestia de pedírselo porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… y de hecho se pierde menos que Zoro.

Él la miró ceñudo.

-Si dejaras de mandonear tanto seguramente avanzaríamos más rápido.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! –vociferó Wicka en su oído, indignada.

-¡Y tú deja de fastidiarme!

-¡Entonces has lo que digo!

Continuaron riñendo mientras se adentraban en el sendero, y algo curioso aconteció: no se desviaron ni una sola vez. Iban tan distraídos reclamándose mutuamente, que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de percatarse del fenómeno, ni siquiera Wicka. Al parecer, caminar sin fijarse tenía sus ventajas, o al menos así le funcionaba al atrofiado e inexplicable mecanismo de posicionamiento de Zoro. Si Wicka lo hubiese notado, tal vez hubiese colapsado del estupor.

La cuestión es que, mientras discutían, en determinado momento arribaron al jardín delantero de una casa, bellamente florecido. Cuando observaron en torno y bajo sus pies, cayeron en la cuenta de que habían avanzado sin inconveniente, y eso un poco los contrarió. Quién sabe qué clase de deidades habrían operado esta vez para facilitarles la trayectoria.

Zoro estaba seguro de que era la casa de Nami y Wicka no pudo menos que sentirse confusa ante tanta suerte repentina. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir cuestionándoselo. Una bella joven de cabellera azulada salió de la casa con una regadera y al verlos se detuvo en seco, reparando en el pirata como si se tratase de un espectro.

 **.**

 **.**

Nojiko los hizo pasar de inmediato, dándoles la bienvenida. Por su creciente predisposición, Zoro intuyó que hasta ella había estado esperando a los Mugiwara, y por la expresión de sus ojos y las breves palabras intercambiadas entendió que estaba preocupada por Nami. Al parecer, había llegado en el momento ideal.

-Vive prácticamente encerrada, no sale de su cuarto ni siquiera para comer –le contó la joven-. Lo único que hace son mapas y más mapas.

-Es lo que a ella le ha interesado siempre –observó él.

-Pero no es lo único, y lo sabes –repuso Nojiko-. Su vida también es la navegación, y estar con ustedes. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en aparecer?

-No quieres saberlo –murmuró el espadachín.

Reservándose su propia curiosidad, Nojiko los guió hasta la habitación de Nami y los dejó frente a la puerta cerrada. Zoro vaciló. Si la conocía, más que deprimida seguramente estaría tan furiosa por la demora como lo había estado Sanji, o quizá más aún. Tenía que prepararse mentalmente para enfrentarla. Lo que ningún enemigo declarado podía hacer con los Mugiwara, Nami lo ejercía con inapelable rigor, y él lo sabía de sobra.

Wicka, en su hombro, lo miró de soslayo. Intuyó algo de lo que sucedía, pues recordaba la plática a bordo del Sunny, y bufando con fastidio se encargó de tomar la iniciativa.

Zoro se alarmó al verla llamar a la puerta.

-¡Espera! –reclamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se escucharon pasos nerviosos y el característico sonido de los papeles al plegarse o al moverse de lugar. El espadachín creyó que le abrirían, pero al rato lo requirieron desde adentro.

-Adelante –indicó Nami.

Zoro masculló una maldición. Luego, envalentonado consigo mismo por sus recelos, se recordó quién era, asió el picaporte e ingresó con determinación.

Nami estaba inclinada sobre un gigantesco plano, en el que trabajaba con pulcritud. Cuando él entró, ni siquiera lo miró.

-Deja la bandeja por allí –pidió distraída.

El otro se cruzó de brazos, más sereno al verla en ese trance.

-Siempre dando órdenes –manifestó con aspereza.

A Nami la pluma se le partió de la sorpresa y cayó de su mano, dañando la hoja y arruinando con un inoportuno rayón el bello, exhaustivo y preciso plano de las primeras islas del Nuevo Mundo.

Se giró en redondo hacia él enfurruñada hasta el extremo, y Zoro comprendió que hasta allí duraría la calma.

-¡Idiota! –chilló ella, encarándolo con los brazos en jarra-. ¡Acabas de arruinar el quinto y mejor intento de mapa del Nuevo Mundo!

El tipo, lejos de recular, se indignó con aquel recibimiento.

-¡Yo no arruiné nada! ¡En todo caso fuiste tú con tu distracción!

Pero acusarla de esa manera empeoró la situación. A modo de respuesta, Nami le propinó la consabida andanada de golpes de puño sembrando cientos de moretones en su testaruda cabeza. Mientras tanto, le reclamó a voz en cuello por decirle _distraída_ cuando él era capaz de perderse para siempre con sólo ir al baño.

El pirata tuvo que soportar aquella tropelía como el caballero que se suponía que era. Nami y sus arrebatos, ¡cómo olvidarlos! Cualquier intento de defensa hubiera agravado la pena. Por fortuna, Wicka había logrado escabullirse de su hombro a tiempo y observaba la escena con pavura desde el armario donde alcanzó a refugiarse.

La joven lo golpeó hasta el cansancio, por lo que además de indignación Zoro llegó a entrever una gran necesidad de desahogo. Nami no estaba cobrándose únicamente el mapa dañado, sino el extendido lapsus temporal que los había mantenido alejados. Aun en medio del disgusto lo vio claro como el agua y ya no pudo enojarse por eso.

Sin embargo, cuando la cosa se prolongó y adquirió visos de melodrama barato, creyó oportuno ponerle coto a la efusión. Entre golpe y golpe y queja y queja, fastidiado, alcanzó a interpelarla con creciente irritación:

-¿Piensas hacer esto durante mucho tiempo más? –reclamó-. Nos están esperando en el Sunny, maldita sea.

Recién entonces Nami se detuvo, agitada, apretando los puños con frustración. Acto seguido se volteó con gesto teatral, enfadada, y se fue a sentar en la mesa de dibujo en la que había estado trabajando para examinar el plano dañado.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. El melodrama continuaría.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Nami luego de unos instantes, refiriéndose a Wicka. Ofuscado con el abrupto cambio de tema, el tipo las presentó y explicó su presencia entre gruñidos. La pequeña la saludó con gran admiración después de haber visto semejante despliegue de agresividad-. Ahora entiendo, y la compadezco –comentó la navegante.

El espadachín refunfuñó con esa repetida respuesta. ¿Por qué todo el mundo consideraba que necesitaba de una niñera?

-A lo nuestro –determinó en tono áspero, agotado y adolorido a causa de la paliza-. Luffy regresó y ya va siendo hora de que los Mugiwara hagan lo mismo.

Nami, terca, mantuvo los ojos fijos sobre el plano que trataba de componer.

-Sí, claro. Como coser y cantar.

-Comprendo la situación, pero tendrás que tomar una decisión.

-¡Como si fuera tan simple!

-Con Luffy nunca ha sido simple.

-¿Entonces qué esperas que diga? –se irritó ella, girándose hacia él por fin. Luego extendió los brazos señalando su propio cuarto-. Esta es mi vida ahora, Zoro, ¡estoy cumpliendo mi sueño sin moverme de mi casa! Y han pasado cuatro años… ¡Nada menos que cuatro años! No sé por dónde empezaría a golpearlo si tuviera a ese idiota delante de mí.

Zoro reparó finalmente en las paredes de la habitación. Había registrado antes, como de soslayo, los mapas que la decoraban, pero al tratarse de Nami no le había llamado particularmente la atención. En cambio ahora que se detenía a observar, le abrumó un poco aquel evidente desborde de pasión.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas de planos de todos los órdenes y tamaños, trazos cartográficos de numerosas y variadas latitudes recorridas con sus nakamas hasta el momento. Realmente se había dedicado a ello, casi con obsesión. Nami era espeluznante, aunque admirable también.

Nojiko se lo había advertido. Vaya forma de pasar el tiempo. Aun así, tal vez pudiera utilizar esa desbandada demostración de locura y de tedio a su favor.

-Es desprolijo, lo sé –admitió. Miró a Wicka de reojo y ella le hizo un gesto de ánimo-. Cada uno de nosotros ha tenido que esperar y sobrellevar la separación de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Quiénes están en el Sunny? –quiso saber ella, cambiando abruptamente el eje de la plática una vez más. No quería escuchar eso de él ni pretendía psicoanalizarse con el sujeto más desorientado del mundo.

Zoro, molesto con el nuevo viraje –aunque reservándose sus críticas al respecto-, los enumeró entre dientes con irritación contenida. Ella notó, pensativa, que todavía faltaba Usopp.

-¿Entonces te nos unes? –indagó él al percibir su preocupación.

-Sólo estoy sacando cuentas.

-Qué raro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada.

-El asunto es que Luffy hace lo que quiere cuando quiere –masculló Nami.

-Vaya novedad.

-¡Pero ahora es distinto!

-¿Por qué? –repuso Zoro, cruzándose de brazos-. Él no ha cambiado en nada y nunca lo hará. Somos nosotros lo que decidimos seguirlo.

-Eso está por verse –murmuró ella de nuevo, ceñuda.

-Pues por lo que veo –comentó Zoro, observando alevosamente alrededor-, añoras bastante lo que hay más allá de estas paredes.

La joven masculló frases ininteligibles, pero no replicó. Era una forma de reconocer la veracidad del enunciado y Zoro, más sereno, sonrió de lado con satisfacción. Tal vez hubiese ganado algo de terreno exponiendo las tribulaciones subyacentes.

Era cierto, ella se había recluido a completar su proclamado mapa del mundo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sus nakamas se habían dispersado, el tiempo pasaba y no recibía señal alguna que anticipara un retorno al estado anterior. Si ya no podía recorrer el mundo en un barco con sus amigos, entonces adiós a las aventuras y en adelante dedicarse a dibujar sola en su cuarto.

Al igual que el resto de los Mugiwara, había atravesado por un sinfín de emociones. Se había sentido segura e irresoluta, triste y contenta, ilusionada y desencantada… y los había echado de menos, tanto que no podía socializar con nadie sin pensar en ellos con melancolía. Todo junto y a la vez, entremezclándose y retorciéndose.

Su vida se había convertido en un verdadero desastre, ella lo sabía. Pero aun así era una vida, era _su_ vida. Que Monkey D. Luffy volviera a ponerla de cabeza la llenaba de expectativa, pero, a la vez, la sublevaba. Si quisiera, podría concretar su sueño por su cuenta prescindiendo de los aspectos demenciales de sus andanzas. De hecho, ya lo había comenzado a hacer.

Aunque le costase imaginarlo. Aunque le _doliera_ imaginarlo.

-Y después de cuatro años sin noticias, de inmovilidad e incertidumbre, ¿qué podría desear aún?

Hasta Wicka percibió el nivel de súplica y pesar que yacía en esas palabras. Zoro, comprendiendo la magnitud de su demanda, trató de ponerse en sus zapatos para poder discernir lo que la joven estaba buscando en realidad.

-Completar tu mapa con nosotros, llevarnos a navegar, mantenernos unidos –respondió-. Aún desconoces los recovecos del Nuevo Mundo, cómo es Raftel y en qué punto de esta inmensa geografía se encuentra el All Blue. O dónde se iniciará la leyenda de Usopp, o dónde se consagrará Luffy como el Rey de los Piratas…

Nami se le quedó mirando con perplejidad. Vaya que los años pasados habían hecho mella en él. No sabía si conmoverse con su inesperado –y acertado- sentimentalismo o darle un palazo en la cabeza para corregir ese súbito desorden espiritual. Siendo un sujeto de su condición, había que tener valor para hablar de la "inmensidad geográfica" con tanta ligereza.

Por su parte, Wicka asintió con la cabeza, aprobadora. Seguía siendo el pirata más despistado del universo, pero había madurado bien.

-La sensibilidad no te queda –dijo Nami.

-Tampoco me interesa mostrarme sensible contigo –repuso él, irritado-. Todavía me duele la cabeza por tus golpes, debe ser por eso.

Entonces Nami sonrió por fin. Liberada del peso que más estorbaba en su corazón, aceptó con velada admiración el que Zoro, nada menos que Zoro, haya tenido la capacidad de reencausar sus sentimientos con aquellas palabras.

-Siempre has sido duro de mollera, así que no te quejes.

-Y tú deshazte de una vez del papel de heroína ofendida y ponte a empacar, o no zarparemos nunca, maldición.

Ella se levantó y le propinó un coscorrón más.

-Ahora sí que eres tú mismo.

Zoro se meció la zona agredida, venía recibiendo demasiados golpes en su noble afán de reunir a sus compañeros y eso se le antojaba injusto. La aventura le estaba resultando abrumadoramente dolorosa y en cuanto llegase a Dressrosa se lo debitaría a su capitán.

Nami se dirigió a Wicka.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme a empacar? En estos años he comprado mucha ropa nueva que todavía no pude estrenar. Además, he adquirido nuevos instrumentos de cartografía para los mapas que me quedan por confeccionar y necesitaré de todas las manos disponibles.

Wicka, desde luego, accedió con entusiasmo, maravillada con ese despliegue de feminidad. Zoro, en cambio, sudó frío. Sólo él sabía bien cuántos pertrechos podía acumular esa infame mujer. Lamentó profundamente la inocencia de la pequeña, pero por su propia seguridad física prefirió abstenerse de ponerla sobre aviso.

Salió al corredor en cuanto ellas empezaron con la faena. Luego se les unió Nojiko. Se sentía aliviado de haber podido reconquistar la voluntad de Nami, pero que el diablo se lo lleve si pudiera predecir cuántos bártulos tendría que cargar hasta el Sunny. Por alguna misteriosa razón siempre se quejaban de él y sus demoras, pero vaya que una mujer podía hacer carrera de su equipaje.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Penúltimo capítulo, ya estaríamos terminando este alocado viaje a través del universo Oda... o del universo Zoro, para ser más precisos XP_

 _Saludos para **Guest** , tus palabras son muy amables, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tan bonito comentario :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Ahora sí, todo derecho**

 **.**

 _Porque contar historias sobre viajes es más fácil que viajar._

* * *

El efusivo recibimiento de Sanji reubicó a la navegante en la sintonía apropiada con más eficacia que las quejas de Zoro, atiborrado de sus maletas. El abrazo de Robin y de Chopper también tuvo sus efectos, y entre los pervertidos requerimientos de Brook y el metálico pulgar en alto de Franky pronto se sintió en la más absoluta normalidad.

Sólo le faltó la clásica directiva insensata de Luffy y hubiera sido perfecto. A mayor número de nakamas recuperados, más rápido y espontáneo se volvía el período de readaptación. Así, ya nadie recordaba con pena la ausencia transitada ni echaba de menos la rutina relegada para volver.

Zoro lo percibió y se sintió interiormente gratificado. De algún modo se las había apañado para desenvolverse con acierto y prácticamente estaba en condiciones de asegurar el éxito de la misión. No obstante, pretendía sumar a Usopp antes de cantar victoria.

Una vez que lograron acomodar el equipaje de Nami, y después de saludar y festejar a todo trapo su regreso, levaron anclas y fijaron el rumbo según el nuevo destino que les aguardaba. Sólo quedaba por recuperar a uno de ellos y la ansiedad empezaba a acrecentarse. No veían la hora de regresar con Luffy para celebrar por fin el inicio de la nueva etapa.

Wicka buscó Villa Syrup en el mapa y descubrió que no estaba muy lejos. En los mares aledaños al Grand Line la navegación parecía más sencilla y, contando con Nami, cubrieron la distancia en el tiempo preciso. Entretanto, a su lado, la pequeña aprendió mucho. La navegante podía ser tacaña en lo monetario, pero siempre se mostraba muy desprendida como compañera.

El viaje empezaba su tramo final, el ciclo estaba a punto de completarse. Wicka pensó en eso y se llenó de melancolía. A pesar de lo duro que había sido, y aún sería, lidiar con la desorientación de Zoro, se había divertido mucho y se había emocionado con cada Mugiwara recuperado. Echaba de menos a los suyos, pero pronto añoraría también la increíble travesía por la que había conocido el resto del mundo. Se propuso disfrutar de cada último instante al máximo.

Zoro, sensible en el nivel necesario, algo percibió en sus frecuentes ensimismamientos, aunque no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decirle? A veces resultaba peor cualquier intento de consuelo. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era notarlo, sentirlo y apoyarla con su compañía. Tenía que reconocer que a fin de cuentas se había comportado como una verdadera amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

Villa Syrup asomó en el horizonte y la expectativa empezó a desbordar a la tripulación. Sólo Zoro se mantuvo en línea, aunque conciente de lo que esa fase del periplo representaba. Un nakama más y podría regresar junto a su capitán con el orgullo del deber cumplido.

Wicka suspendió momentáneamente su melancolía por un creciente e incontenible arrobo. Fue mucho más fuerte para ella la emoción de encontrarse en el lugar donde había nacido el Héroe, el Salvador, el Libertador de Dressrosa. Se estrujaba las manos de la ansiedad y Zoro, al advertirlo, puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado con tamaña ingenuidad.

-Veré al Héroe, veré al Héroe, ¡veré al Héroe! –murmuraba continuamente para sí misma, como un mantra, y Villa Syrup adquirió ante sus maravillados ojos las dimensiones paradisíacas ajustadas a su fantasía. Y nada de lo que le dijeran modificaría ese embeleso.

La cuestión es que se acercaban, y para Zoro casi equivalía a alcanzar la meta. Usopp era el único que les quedaba por recoger y se aferró a la idea de que tal vez con él resultaría más sencillo, pues sus sueños eran de una naturaleza que sólo en el mar y junto a ellos podía concretarse. De hecho, la admiración de Wicka era la evidencia de que ya los estaba cumpliendo.

Una vez arrimados al muelle, ambos descendieron y el espadachín siguió pensando en ello. Tan enfrascado iba en sus convicciones, que se encaminó hacia la pequeña población sin pensar en uno solo de los pasos que daba, cosa que a Wicka, acomodada en su hombro, al principio la alarmó sobremanera. Sin embargo, al poco andar, notó una irregularidad que, al parecer, tendría la deferencia de repetirse.

Zoro se dirigió al lugar siguiendo la dirección correcta, al igual que había ocurrido cuando fueron a la casa de Nami. Wicka había creído que aquella vez se había tratado de una mera casualidad, una simple anomalía en el enroscado continuum que constituía el fluir existencial del pirata. Pero he ahí que el prodigio volvía a acontecer, sumiéndola en el más contrariado estupor. Insólito.

Pasmada, la joven se limitó a observar aquel fenómeno sin osar siquiera respirar por temor a que el hechizo, o lo que fuera, se quebrase con su intervención. Tampoco se atrevió a analizarlo, por si sus reflexiones incidían en la voluntad divina que los guiaba. Estaba tan perpleja que ni siquiera se arriesgó a volver a mirar.

Aun así lo hizo, contempló con creciente anonadamiento aquel exótico milagro. Y comprendió finalmente que era Zoro el que no debía pensar ni estar atento, era Zoro el que podía proseguir la complicada ruta de su destino en forma bastante acertada sólo si no se detenía a meditarlo. Vaya ironía más cruel. El espadachín terminó por transformarse de pronto en la representación misma del acontecer humano, y en su más básica expresión.

Pero Wicka no podía conformarse con eso, no podía ser posible que la única forma de orientarse en esta vida fuese haciendo a un lado el aspecto racional. ¿Cómo prevenirse de las eventualidades, entonces? ¿Cómo afrontar los reveses? ¿Cómo manejar la influencia de las acciones ajenas? ¿Cómo alcanzar los objetivos propuestos? Nada podía ser posible sin un ápice, al menos un ápice, de saludable racionalidad.

Y entonces Zoro se detuvo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó, oteando a uno y otro lado con ceñudo talante.

La muchacha se lo temía.

-Parece que ya llegamos al pueblo –respondió, aún en el limbo de las contrariedades.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta –comentó él.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Habrá sido suerte.

- _Borbotones_ de suerte, sí –murmuró ella, precavida, pues no quería proferir ninguna palabra que pudiera romper el encantamiento.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Ahora por dónde? –se preguntó él, que no tenía idea de dónde buscar a Usopp.

Wicka suspiró con desaliento. Había sido demasiado bueno para durar. Entendió que Zoro había recuperado la noción de sí mismo y de allí en adelante volverían a depender del azar.

-¿No tienes la menor idea de dónde pueda estar? –indagó, preocupada ahora por el paradero del Héroe que tanto ansiaba ver.

Zoro lo sopesó con detenimiento.

-Puede que esté con cierta persona.

-¿Con quién?

-Empecemos a movernos, te lo contaré en el camino –determinó él-. Espero acordarme de cómo llegar hasta allí.

La pequeña, desde luego, no se hizo ninguna ilusión, toda época de bienaventuranza llegaba a su final. Aunque el tipo recordase con pelos y señales el rumbo a seguir, de todas formas se perdería. Como en la fábula del sapo y el escorpión, esa inefable cualidad estaba en su naturaleza y no había modo de modificarla. Quizás en su propio ADN radicase el problema.

Avanzaron por el sendero que _probablemente_ los conduciría hasta la casa de Kaya, donde Zoro estimaba que el tirador se hallaría. Mientras tanto, le contó a Wicka la historia de su amistad. Sin embargo, la facilidad del desplazamiento empezó a chicanearle los sentidos, como era habitual.

Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, de pronto se vieron en el medio del bosque. Se habían desviado, y por más que intentasen desandar lo recorrido, lo único que consiguieron fue adentrarse todavía más en la espesura. Wicka le propinó los coscorrones de costumbre, aunque por dentro se sintió culpable. Había estado tan pendiente de la historia del Héroe que también ella se había distraído.

Así que continuaron a ciegas, a pura especulación, a los tumbos, a tontas y a locas… Lo usual. Tratándose de Zoro, las vueltas sin sentido podían ser la única forma posible de alcanzar cierta esperanza de ubicación.

Tenían la experiencia de circular por el bosque desde la búsqueda de Robin, pero a esa hora era de día y no podían contar con el auxilio de ninguna estrella salvadora. Esta vez dependían exclusivamente de sí mismos, y que el cielo los perdonase por ello. Tanto para conseguir rumbearse de nuevo como para meterse más y más en el abigarrado bucle dimensional para el que parecían estar predestinados, sólo si ellos ponían lo mejor de su voluntad podrían afrontar la dificultad con honor.

Las dudas comenzaron a atenazarlos. ¿Hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha? ¿Deberían cruzar por encima del árbol caído, o deberían proseguir a través de los arbustos? ¿No habían visto antes esa piedra? ¿No habían pasado ya junto a aquella madriguera?

Las palabras fatales asomaron a los labios de Wicka como una sentencia divina.

-Estamos perdidos.

Pero Zoro era absolutamente incapaz de reconocer semejante apotegma.

-Perdidos mis calzones –bufó.

A su compañera no le interesó imaginar tal percance, en cambio le propinó los consabidos coscorrones en la cabeza, al menos para desahogarse. A esas alturas de la vida sabía bien que era imposible tallar –y hallar- un poco de lógica allí.

La cuestión es que durante un lapso de tiempo indeterminado (e interminable) erraron de un lugar a otro sin detectar indicios alentadores. Sin embargo, por alguna clase de razón que Wicka jamás podría entender, ni siquiera cuando evocase aquellas enrevesadas aventuras en su vejez, de pronto se vieron en los lindes del bosque y, más allá, divisaron una imponente y lujosa mansión de donde entraba y salía gente en forma constante. Zoro suspiró, satisfecho.

-Ahí está.

-¿Esa es la casa? –indagó la pequeña, como siempre incrédula de su tamaña buena suerte.

-Sí, no cabe duda. Es la casa de Kaya.

Wicka lo pensó con detenimiento. Volvió a mirar al bosque y volvió a meditar en lo sucedido, hasta que un rayo de lucidez la atravesó de parte a parte, sacudiéndole los sentidos.

-Eso quiere decir que… que… ¿nos hemos perdido en su jardín? –La sola idea de que así hubiera ocurrido la embargó de una perplejidad y una amargura muy difíciles de explicar.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Tonterías. Vayamos allá y busquemos a Usopp de una buena vez.

La joven, atravesada aún por la desazón, fue incapaz de articular palabra durante el trayecto. Se habían perdido en el jardín, ¡se habían perdido en el maldito jardín! Las repercusiones que podría acarrear la revelación de tal siniestro dato anecdótico serían bochornosas. Debía guardárselo para sí misma, silenciarlo para siempre, amenazar de muerte a cualquier testigo ocasional…

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a una humilde integrante del gran ejército de los Tontatta?

Sin superar del todo el mal trago, pero con un objetivo aún por concretar, al rato descubrieron que la continua circulación de gente se debía a que la mansión funcionaba como hospital. Zoro sonrió para sus adentros. Kaya estaba cumpliendo sus propios sueños y eso era motivo de respeto y admiración para cualquiera de los Mugiwara.

Una vez adentro, no obstante, poco le duró la satisfacción y obviamente recayó en sus desatinos direccionales. Había tanto corredor para transitar y tanto cuarto donde buscar que el lugar se convirtió en un inabarcable tablero de pac-man.

Wicka volvió en sí y de nuevo se dio a la inútil tarea de tratar de orientarlo. El único éxito que logró, sin embargo, fue que se detuviera en el rellano de una escalera para descansar después de media hora de rodeos y estupidez.

Una vez recuperado el ritmo cardíaco normal, reemprendieron la búsqueda y reincidieron irremediablemente en la fatigosa práctica del desvío. Zoro entró a cada habitación de cada planta en numerosas ocasiones, no vaya a ser cosa que se le estuviera escapando algún maldito detalle.

El esfuerzo y la paciencia de Wicka estaban a punto de naufragar, cuando un sujeto vestido de payaso salió de la sala donde los niños internados se reunían para jugar. Su larga nariz, desafiante y roja, parecía apuntar proverbialmente hacia la tierra prometida.

-¿Zoro? –indagó al verlos allí de súbito, incrédulo.

Los ojos de Wicka se iluminaron al reconocerlo, al comprender que el milagro finalmente había sido posible. Sin escrúpulos ni miramientos se lanzó hacia su pecho, hacia el corazón mismo del Salvador de su pueblo, el único bálsamo que podría depararle aquella demencial aventura.

-Usoland, Usoland, ¡Usoland! –exclamó entre alegre, aliviada e infinitamente emocionada.

Él, todavía asombrado, la miró con desconcierto, aunque su vanidad aceptó sin ambages aquella muestra de cariño. Reconoció a Wicka y levantó la vista hacia su compañero, interrogante. Estaba hecho un lío por la maraña de sentimientos que se agitaba en su interior.

-Tiempo sin vernos –saludó el espadachín, indiferente a la escena anterior.

-Zoro… –Usopp apenas si pudo articular algo más. Un incontenible manantial de mocos comenzó a anegar sus canales respiratorios y un nudo en la garganta anuló toda capacidad de reacción.

Sabía lo que la presencia de Zoro significaba, lo sabía y se dejó ganar por aquel ingobernable caudal de emociones que se había desencadenado en su corazón. Habían venido por él, ¡al fin habían reaparecido los Mugiwara!

El pirata le dio tiempo a recuperarse mientras Wicka permanecía adherida a él como una desahuciada. Observó su disfraz y se preguntó de qué demonios se trataría esta vez para incurrir en esas imposturas. Usopp era una ficción ambulante. Lo único que esperaba era que no se tratase de algo muy serio, de algo que lo atase y lo retuviera allí.

 **.**

 **.**

-Entonces Kaya ha convertido su casa en un hospital –comentó Zoro.

-Siempre ha sido su sueño –explicó Usopp alegremente-. Además, se ha hecho tan conocido que todos los días concurre gente de todos los mares. Ella misma lo dirige y, como médico, también atiende a sus pacientes.

-Ha alcanzado sus metas.

-No es para decirlo con tanta seriedad.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Zoro, pasando por alto la burla-. ¿Has alcanzado tú las tuyas?

Usopp se le quedó mirando con cierto asombro. Además de su innecesaria solemnidad y de sus desusadas palabras emocionales (¿estaría haciéndose viejo, acaso?), al verlo allí todavía le agitaba los sentimientos. Después de tanto tiempo de espera, parecía un sueño.

Superado el estupor del encuentro, el tirador los llevó a su propia oficina, un lugar atiborrado de trajes y disfraces muy poco verosímiles para tratarse de un hospital. Al ver la cara de extrañeza de Zoro y la de maravilla que fácilmente se le hacía a Wicka en todo lo relacionado con él, le contó sobre sus verdaderas funciones en el lugar.

Básicamente, se había convertido en un narrador de historias. El espadachín le hizo notar que incluso antes de volverse un pirata _eso era lo que había sido_ , pero Usopp le aclaró que en la actualidad lo desarrollaba de manera oficial, es decir, profesionalmente. Zoro hizo un mohín, no muy seguro de notar la diferencia, y el otro se ofendió.

Después de algunos reclamos al respecto, se ufanó del rol que desempeñaba en el hospital, un rol fundamental que revestía su notable actividad de profesionalismo. Formaba parte de la terapia de los niños, y gracias a él muchos se recuperaban antes de lo estipulado. Se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo mientras enumeraba sus proezas como "terapista literario".

Ahí Zoro tuvo que callarse, pues comprendía la importancia de la labor. Lo único que pudo hacer entonces fue sacar a colación el asunto de las metas, por si algo de eso aún le interesaba. Y por el intercambio sostenido, parecía que había acertado.

Fue un alivio para él advertirlo, porque todavía contaba con un arma para recuperarlo.

-Pues… de alguna manera las he alcanzado, ¿no? –respondió el tirador.

Zoro, contrariado con esa salida, tuvo que rumiar que hasta él mismo hacía poco había llegado a una conclusión similar. Maldita sea su suerte. Usopp siempre había querido trascender como un guerrero de leyenda, y a las claras, de algún modo, ya lo había conseguido. Wicka, aferrada aún a su humanidad heroica con las tenazas de sus manos, así lo demostraba. Decidió, entonces, jugarse el todo por el todo.

-¿Y por eso nos dejarás de lado?

A Usopp la sola idea lo llenó de enojo y conmoción. Para él los Mugiwara constituían su hogar, no sólo un medio de correr aventuras. Gracias a ellos había adquirido fama en todos los mares, tanto bajo el alias de Sogeking como con el de Dios-Usopp, pero eso no significaba que estuviese en posición de desentenderse. El Sunny era su barco y sus nakamas, su familia.

-Oye, Zoro, ¿qué bicho te ha picado? –se impacientó-. Jamás preguntarías una tontería como esa a menos que estés inseguro de mi reincorporación.

El otro se ofuscó con su clarividencia.

-Entonces sólo di que vuelves, así ya no diré más estupideces –gruñó.

-Deberías saber que es imposible engañar a un maestro del engaño –se burló Usopp.

-¡Y tú deberías saber que no trae nada bueno provocar a un espadachín enojado!

-¿Tanto te ha costado con los demás? –indagó aquél, interesado-. ¿Has tenido que recurrir a muchas trampas verbales? Tendrías que haber venido por mí primero, idiota. Hubiera podido convencerlos con mis propios artilugios expresivos sin ninguna dificultad.

Al oír esa sarta de vanidades Zoro ya no supo si envalentonarse, ofenderse o reír. Su compañero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, para el disfrute y para el hartazgo. Sería bueno tenerlo de vuelta y seguir edificando la desatinada cotidianidad que distinguía a su tripulación.

-Hice lo que pude –admitió, relajándose por fin después de esas apoteóticas semanas. De todas formas necesitaba tener esa conversación, recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de la magnitud del compromiso que había asumido.

-Wicka también –suspiró Usopp, entendiendo el rol de la pequeña. Zoro lo miró con amenaza, pero él desestimó el peligro-. Me los imagino a ambos de un extremo a otro de esta geografía, tú tratando de persuadir a nuestros nakamas para regresar y ella tratando de persuadirte a ti sobre la conveniencia de seguir por el camino correcto… Demencial.

-Eres tú el único demente aquí –se irritó él.

-Si hasta podría escribir una novela con sus aventuras –sopesó Usopp, ignorándolo de nuevo-. Desde luego, tendría que ponerme de protagonista para que resulte más soberbia y entretenida, pero sería un cambio muy sencillo de efectuar. –Y acto seguido, enfocándose en el cielo, trazó con la mano en alto el título sagrado-: Se llamaría _Dios-Usopp en la búsqueda de sus legionarios_ , o algo por el estilo.

-¡No somos legionarios!

-No creo que a Kaya le moleste que me tome algunos ratos libres para escribirla...

Aquí Zoro se inquietó.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Escribir una novela demanda tiempo, es una labor que requiere mucha dedicación.

-En el _supuesto_ caso de que lo hicieras.

-¿Debería ponerme en ello? ¿Debería planificar ya mismo el contenido? –Usopp hablaba más para sí mismo que para el otro, y Zoro se impacientó.

-¡Ya deja de fantasear y dime si volverás con nosotros o no!

El tirador se echó a reír.

-Era broma, Zoro, ¡era broma! –aclaró, riéndose de su enojo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, idiota.

-Más vale que recuerdes quién es el verdadero ilusionista aquí –repuso Usopp con impostada suficiencia-. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

El alivio que embargó automáticamente a Zoro neutralizó por completo cualquier asomo de resentimiento. A fin de cuentas se trataba de Usopp, uno de los más apegados a la tripulación. Al igual que Robin, al igual que _todos_ tal vez, había encontrado entre los Mugiwara mucho más que un simple grupo de pertenencia.

-Supongo que necesitarás tiempo para hacer tus arreglos –comentó, y tironeó de Wicka para ver si se despegaba, sin éxito alguno.

-Tendré que contárselo a Kaya, aunque no se sorprenderá –estimó el tirador, pensando en sus momentos de depresión. Él también había añorado hasta la desesperación a sus compañeros y le había contrariado profundamente la prolongada falta de noticias. Su amiga había tenido que obrar como una balsa salvadora en esos frecuentes naufragios anímicos-. Ella nunca se rindió con nosotros, menos que menos con Luffy.

-Eso porque nunca lo vio dormir –ironizó Zoro, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Fue por eso que no venía a buscarnos? –se asombró Usopp, aunque no debería extrañarle tanto-. El muy idiota… Creí que demoraban porque tú liderabas la búsqueda.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –se exaltó el otro.

-¿No es obvio?

-No, maldita sea, ¡no lo es!

Usopp pestañeó repetidas veces, incrédulo. Ninguno de sus nakamas tenía remedio.

-Creo que mejor voy a hablar con Kaya ahora mismo –decidió, poniéndose de pie-. Espérame aquí, no tardaré. –Pero antes de salir por la puerta, sintió la necesidad de volverse e insistir-. No te muevas de aquí, ¿me oyes?

-¡Ya entendí! –exclamó Zoro, irritado. ¡Siempre lo trataban como a un bebé!

Y Usopp salió de la habitación con Wicka aún adherida a sus ropas como el huérfano a la teta. Cuando se halla a la única persona que puede salvarnos en esta problemática vida, lo más natural del mundo es aferrarse a ella con devoción.

 **.**

 **.**

Algunos días después en el Sunny todo era diversión. Por fin se había sumado Usopp al grupo y ya sólo quedaba reencontrarse con el capitán. Oficialmente, estaban completos.

Navegando de regreso, poco antes de pasar por el Calm Belt, los Mugiwara no hicieron más que festejar y brindar por el éxito de Zoro en la única misión por la que nadie hubiera apostado un céntimo. Con el atrofiado sentido de la orientación que lo caracterizaba, lo más lógico hubiera sido que el prodigio jamás se hubiese concretado, y sin embargo lo había conseguido. Por el momento, los cuatro puntos cardinales podían sentirse orgullosos de él.

Y de la pequeña Wicka, por supuesto. A la larga terminaron celebrando más por ella que por él, porque había obrado como la verdadera brújula de la tripulación. Había tenido que guiar, ordenar, encarrilar, gritar, aporrear y seguir sobrellevando por las buenas y por las malas a una de las mentes más tercas y zigzagueantes del universo, así que bien merecía todos los homenajes. Zoro, en cambio, nunca se daría por enterado de nada.

La desorientación y la impuntualidad son dos de los defectos más exasperantes para quienes los padecen y de los más desestimados por quienes los ejercen. Pero no estamos aquí para analizar la conducta humana –o para hacer catarsis-, sino para entender adecuadamente los méritos de cada uno de ellos en esta significativa aventura.

-Brindo por Wicka, la joven más determinada que se haya visto en el mar –propuso Franky con la jarra de cerveza en alto.

-Brindo por Wicka, la joven más mandona con la que haya tenido que toparme –profirió Zoro con sequedad.

Ella le propinó un oportuno coscorrón y todos rieron de buena gana al ver la mueca de disgusto del espadachín. La pequeña realmente golpeaba duro.

-Brindo por Wicka, la joven más audaz que haya conocido –dijo Nami, y le guiñó un ojo.

Robin sonrió y alzó su jarra, sumándose a la intención.

-Brindo por la bella Wicka, la única joven capaz de doblegar el adoquinado corazón del marimo insensible –aportó Sanji con malicia.

Aquí el aludido se enfrentó con rostro amenazante al cocinero y luego miró desafiante al resto de los nakamas que no habían brindado aún, por si alguien más pretendía burlarse a su costa. Como toda respuesta, los Mugiwara volvieron a carcajearse y Zoro concluyó que sí, al final se burlarían a su costa. Tendría que haberse quedado bebiendo tranquilamente en Dressrosa y dejarlos agonizar de incertidumbre.

Cuando se repusieron de las risas, Usoppp alzó su jarra y agregó:

-Brindo por Wicka, la joven guerrera que se convertirá en una verdadera leyenda de los mares después de haber acometido la hazaña de ubicarnos.

Aquí Zoro se indignó.

-¡Ni que lo hubiera hecho sola!

-Pues no fue gracias a ti precisamente el que nos hayan hallado con relativa celeridad.

-No permitiré que me juzgue un sujeto que encontré vestido de payaso.

-¿Qué dijiste? –se exaltó Usopp, ofendido, y ahora eran ellos los envalentonados.

Una vez calmados, brindaron por fin, y Chopper se unió a una ronda improvisada mientras Brook ejecutaba una simpática melodía en el violín. A Zoro poco a poco se le fue pasando el enojo y se quedó contemplando a sus compañeros, algo apartado y meditabundo, aunque sonriente. Los había echado de menos.

El epicentro de la celebración, la tontatta en cuestión, no había podido emitir vocablo a lo largo de la desatinada escena. Sólo fue capaz de ruborizarse progresivamente, cohibida y conmovida ante tan súbito halago. Era ella la que tenía mucho que agradecer, pensaba, y sin embargo le caló hasta lo más profundo la magnitud del agradecimiento expresado por los Mugiwara. Se le formó tal nudo en la garganta que fue incapaz de manifestar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Era cierto, había sido difícil influir en la conciencia de Zoro para orientarlo en los enrevesados caminos del Señor. Se había ofuscado, enojado, indignado, desesperado, chillado y reclamado como loca cada vez que el tipo se empeñaba en seguir la dirección incorrecta. Sin embargo, viendo a los Mugiwara en pleno de regreso hacia su capitán, no podía menos que sentirse gratificada. Había valido la pena.

Tanto Zoro como ella conocían el valor del esfuerzo, el de la voluntad y el de la decisión. Nada se conseguía mirando pasar las nubes o creyéndose que el universo se encierra en el propio ombligo. Hay mucho para ver y entender en este complejo y agitado mundo, y nunca los caminos han sido fáciles para hacerlo.

En principio se requiere saberlo y luego se necesita dedicación. Wicka sabía que Zoro era un desastre y que tendría que poner todo de sí para ayudarlo, pero él también sabía que ella era confiable y que cumplía una función. Aceptar al otro, tomar la mano que nos ofrece, también es una forma de salirse de los propios muros y descubrir lo que hay alrededor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Aquí finaliza este enrevesado periplo, este quebradero de cabeza, este inerminable divague espacial que nos llevó por los sitios más recónditos del universo hasta hacernos gritar de la desesperación. El sentido de la orientación de Zoro es de terror D:_

 _Sin embargo, hemos llegado sanos y salvos al último capítulo. Espero que así como he disfrutado escribiendo sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos, ustedes también hayan podido disfrutar de este maravilloso viaje._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí :D_

* * *

 **X**

 **Volvamos a empezar**

 **.**

 _Un verdadero espadachín se ríe de las brújulas_

* * *

En el trayecto a Dressrosa, afrontaron las vicisitudes con la alegría renovada, pues sólo por esas vicisitudes adquiría sentido el estar todos juntos. Si no fuera por los reveses e imponderables que hacían a todo viaje, que los instaban a ser más fuertes y a apoyarse entre sí, ¿qué significado tendría entonces el considerarse Mugiwara?

Esa era su forma de ser piratas. Nada de los estereotipados personajes de leyenda con pata de palo y perico en el hombro, sino la figura que procura ejercer con libertad el tiempo que le ha sido otorgado en esta vida. Libertad para vivir según sus reglas, libertad para viajar con los amigos, libertad para legar la idea a quienquiera que lo necesite… Lógicamente, para que la libertad funcione así debería conllevar una ética, pero en el caso de los Mugiwara esto estaba garantizado por los valores que los constituían.

Así que serían libres una vez más, libres para correr las aventuras que les permitirían cumplir sus sueños. Que una tormenta los sorprendiese en el medio de la noche, que un rey marino se interpusiera en su camino o que un grupo de novatos los desafiara ingenuamente, no hacían más que reafirmarlos en la elección. Podían soportar la tormenta, vencer al rey marino y aleccionar a los ingenuos precisamente porque conformaban una tripulación, una sólida tripulación de amigos.

A veces a Zoro todavía le costaba creerlo. Los observaba ir y venir por cubierta, abstraídos en sus actividades habituales, y aún le costaba entender que había sido posible. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y sin embargo, él mismo se lo había dicho una vez a Brook: los verdaderos amigos entran y salen de nuestras vidas con absoluta normalidad, y regresan como si nada. Y todo estaría bien, porque la vida tiene sus propios caminos y sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Wicka, a su lado, trató de entrever entre sus pensamientos, pero de seguro éstos tendrían tales vericuetos que quizá no valiera la pena el esfuerzo. Sería como tratar de orientarlo. Entonces la joven consideró que, en definitiva, tal vez no fuese necesario, que era preferible dejarlo solo para que se perdiera y se encontrase según su peculiar ritmo existencial. A fin de cuentas se trataba de Zoro, y con todo y defectos seguía siendo el mejor.

De pronto él se volvió hacia ella y advirtió su pícara sonrisa.

-¿Un buen recuerdo? –indagó con voz somnolienta.

-Uno muy bueno, sin duda –le siguió la corriente Wicka, aunque no mentía.

-Por fin se acaba este viaje –suspiró el espadachín, como si cargase con un gran agotamiento. En realidad lo dijo por decir, o porque algo lo aguijoneó al pensar en ello.

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, extrañada por esa insólita predisposición al diálogo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿Entonces te sientes nostálgico? ¿Hubieras preferido continuar errando de un lugar a otro?

-¿Errando?

-Sí, errando. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Zoro se irritó.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero no me pasa ninguna de esas cosas.

-Entonces… –Wicka se interrumpió, insegura de seguir adelante. En el fondo era un poco tímida y no quiso arriesgarse a decir algo que pudiera ocurrirle sólo a ella. Lo miró de soslayo, precavida-. Entonces… tal vez tú…

El espadachín se removió, incómodo.

-Sólo quería conversar, diablos.

Ella ahora lo miró con ilusión.

-¡También quiero conversar!

-Pues conversa y ya.

Wicka sonrió. Lo conocía lo suficiente para discernir a través de su fastidio, y entendió que había estado en lo cierto. Más allá del éxito de la aventura, se acercaba el final del viaje que habían compartido, y eso un poco los volvía nostálgicos. Así se sentía ella y al parecer a su compañero le sucedía otro tanto, sólo que jamás lo admitiría.

-Me gustaría seguir viajando con ustedes –murmuró Wicka.

Zoro guardó silencio. Se oía el rumor del mar, el graznido de un albatros sobrevolando alrededor, a Sanji maniobrando con los cacharros en la cocina. El Sunny era un barco, pero también era un hogar. Y un hogar, a la vez que cobija, asimismo sabe ofrecerse.

-Quién sabe… –suspiró por fin fingiendo indiferencia-. Algún día tal vez puedas unirte a nuestra tripulación. No me extrañaría.

-¿Tú crees? –replicó Wicka, emocionada con la sola idea.

-¿Por qué no? Luffy siempre está necesitando personas fuertes.

-¿Y yo soy fuerte?

Zoro la miró con ironía. La cabeza le dolía de sólo recordar.

-Por ahora mejor piensa en tus propios nakamas –dijo, volviendo al tema-. Regresarás a tu pueblo y eso también es importante. ¿Acaso no los has echado de menos?

Wicka comprendió el punto.

-Es verdad, los he echado de menos –admitió sonriente-. No veo la hora de llegar y contarles nuestras aventuras.

-Las mujeres y su necesidad de plática –farfulló Zoro con desdén.

-Pues al parecer no es un rasgo exclusivo de las mujeres –reclamó la pequeña, ceñuda-. Eres tú el que ha iniciado la conversación.

-Tonterías.

-Admítelo, admite que te sientes extraño y que estás despidiéndote de mí.

Zoro se irritó con su clarividencia.

-¡Estupideces! –bufó.

-Serán estupideces, pero estoy en lo cierto.

El otro masculló una serie de frases ininteligibles. Maldecía la testarudez de su amiga, aunque le molestaba más porque la razón estaba de su parte.

Afortunadamente –o lamentablemente quizá en una circunstancia como aquella- la cursilería no era lo suyo.

-Ojalá lleguemos pronto para poder deshacerme de ti –gruñó.

-Soy yo la que más desea deshacerse de ti –repuso Wicka con gesto desafiante-. Nunca nadie se ha perdido tantas veces en la vida como lo has hecho tú en este último tiempo y ya me estoy cansando de ser tu lazarillo.

-¡Lazarillo mis calzones!

-Y de ser la única persona sensata en esta relación.

-¡Ja!

-Y de tener la paciencia y la fuerza necesaria para encaminarte a los golpes –añadió gesticulando con el puño en alto-. ¡Aunque haya sido inútil!

-¿Y ahora de qué demonios estás hablando? –se impacientó él, molesto.

-Precisamente de eso, de que eres un inútil.

-Y tú una metiche.

-Y tú un idiota.

-¡Y tú una mandona!

-¡Y tú un desviado!

Ahora Zoro le apuntó con un dedo, amenazante.

-Será mejor que aclares esas palabras, jovencita.

La discusión se prolongó durante un buen rato más. Se recriminaron agresiones gratuitas y extravíos constantes, señalándose de paso la creciente necesidad de quitarse al otro de encima de una buena vez por todas. Sin embargo, nunca se movieron del rincón donde estaban sentados, ni lo harían cuando el absurdo desahogo llegase a su fin.

A pocos pasos de allí, Robin yacía cómodamente sobre la reposera con un libro olvidado en su regazo. Observaba en el cada vez más pálido cielo de la tarde a la luna insinuante, mientras escuchaba divertida aquella peculiar discusión entre amigos. Y sonreía.

 **.**

 **.**

Taberna de mala muerte. Parroquianos taciturnos, solitarios, consumiendo parsimoniosamente el plato de comida que sus modestas escarcelas les permitían a esas alturas del mes. Eventuales gruñidos de satisfacción se entremezclaban con el monótono chillido del ventilador del techo, averiado. Penumbra en general.

En el rincón más oscuro, un misterioso y angurriento cliente despachaba un ternero completo, una docena de platos de pasta, una veintena de raciones de pescado e innumerables cuencos atiborrados de hortalizas y arroz. A un lado de la mesa, además, esperaba su turno un verdadero contingente de piezas de carne.

Algunos lo miraban de soslayo, envidiosos de su abundancia. Otros, asombrados, se preguntaban a dónde le irían a parar tantas calorías acopiadas. Quien más, quien menos, se inquietaron elucubrando qué clase de criatura sobrenatural sería capaz de engullir de aquella espeluznante manera. En el Nuevo Mundo nunca se agotaban las maravillas.

De pronto ingresó al local un pirata de baja ralea, desarreglado y bastante hambriento. Observó en derredor con enojo, impostando la amenaza debida, y se acercó al mostrador donde descargó uno de sus musculosos y pesados brazos tatuados hasta el hombro.

-Cantinero, ¡comida! –vociferó.

El interpelado acomodó el plato que estaba limpiando y lo miró con cierto desconcierto.

-Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin víveres por hoy.

El otro pretendió no haberlo escuchado.

-¡Comida! –insistió.

-Me temo que acabamos de ofrecer todo lo que teníam…

-¡Dije comida, maldita sea!

El cantinero vaciló sobre sus pies y miró en todas direcciones como pidiendo ayuda. El hombre a las claras se estaba violentando. Sin embargo, más allá de una que otra mirada fugaz de algunos de los clientes, demasiado urgidos ahora para acabarse su almuerzo, nadie pareció muy dispuesto a intervenir en su favor.

-Ta-Tal vez en la taberna de la otra calle…

Esta vez el pirata descargó el brazo con tal fuerza sobre el mostrador que éste se resquebrajó estruendosamente hasta reducirse a una montaña de astillas. Luego, el hosco sujeto se acercó más hasta quedar nariz con nariz, y su ceñudo rostro colérico sumado al mal aliento que despedía su boca cariada sumieron al infortunado dependiente en el espanto más absoluto. Estaba perdido.

-¿Sigues ignorando mi pedido? –susurró el pirata con voz de ultratumba.

El otro inició una letanía mental de plegarias, demasiado amedrentado para expresarlas en voz alta, aunque un ininteligible borbotón de naderías le brotó a causa de los nervios. Se despidió de sus seres queridos, de sus amigos y divinidades, hasta que una _mano_ vino a detener la amenaza inminente. Una mano, una pequeña mano sobre el hombro del iracundo marino.

Éste se mosqueó. Dejó de encararse con su víctima para volverse al idiota que se atrevía a ponerle freno a sus ansias asesinas.

-¿Estás de coña? –lo increpó.

-Suéltalo –le ordenó una voz firme, aunque con ligeros tintes infantiles.

-¿Acaso entiendes lo que estás haciendo, imbécil? Quita tu sucia zarpa de mi hombro.

El otro ni siquiera se movió.

-Suéltalo, me gustaría terminar de comer en paz.

Sólo ante esa inusitada impavidez el pirata liberó al cantinero, olvidándose de él. Para un sujeto de su calaña, resultaba mucho más interesante el jovencito temerario, debilucho y negligente que se calzaba el estúpido traje de héroe.

Trató de distinguir sus rasgos entre la penumbra, pero apenas pudo alcanzar a ver su delgada silueta y su ridículo sombrero de paja. Era el colmo. ¿Así que _esta_ era la clase de peligros que tendría que afrontar en el Nuevo Mundo? Al final resultaban ser puras habladurías.

-Parece que alguien quiere morir pronto –masculló, sardónico.

El joven golpeó su puño cerrado contra la palma de la otra mano, preparándose para pelear.

-Nadie entraría en el Nuevo Mundo si tuviera el temor de hacerlo –repuso con pueril obviedad.

-Pues entonces ya te ha llegado el turno, idiota.

En lo que el pirata demoró en desenvainar su espada para cortarle la cabeza, que a eso se reducía su intención, el joven desarrolló un puño gigante y le estampó una trompada brutal. El golpe fue con tal ímpetu que el tipo atravesó una pared, y luego otra y otras tantas, hasta quedar incrustado e inconciente en el muro de la calle adyacente.

Ante semejante espectáculo, esta vez sí que la clientela en pleno se les quedó mirando con las cucharas a medio camino, estupefactos. A los pocos segundos, no obstante, se repusieron y retomaron la comida, pues aunque la fuerza descomunal de Monkey D. Luffy no dejaba de pasmarlos, esas escenas se habían hecho tan habituales como encontrárselo por allí.

Luffy había tratado de cumplir con la promesa, aquella de que permanecería en el anonimato mientras Zoro reunía la tripulación. Por eso se había mantenido circulando entre las tabernas portuarias menos concurridas, en parte para esperar, en parte para comer y en parte para acceder más fácilmente a la información. Aun así, no podía evitar que de vez en cuando algún novato se inmiscuyera en sus nobles planes.

Al igual que Zoro durante la separación, pasaba largas horas recluido en esos antros, aburriéndose como un hongo y esperando novedades mientras acababa con las provisiones del día. Y lo mismo que con el espadachín, los ciudadanos de Dressrosa lo cobijaban y contenían, comprendiendo su estadía así como acostumbrándose a su inextinguible voracidad.

De todas formas, los rumores no tardaron en propagarse. Habrá que hacerle justicia a Luffy señalando que no fue precisamente él quien los había iniciado, pero sí que lo hicieron sus constantes inclinaciones por la aventura. Cada vez que se aburría, cosa frecuente, buscaba algo para hacer y terminaba enredándose en alguna clase de conflicto.

Su generosidad y su inagotable capacidad para meterse en problemas atraían tanto a los amigos como a los enemigos, era irremediable. En ese país lo protegían, pero también surgían de vez en cuando algunas tentativas de someterlo. Así, entre incidente e incidente, poco tiempo tardó la Marina en percatarse de su presencia.

Aquella vez, después de derribar al oportunista de turno, se disculpó con el cantinero por la destrucción ocasionada, tomó dos gigantescas piezas de carne, una en cada mano, y salió del local lo más sonriente y campante. Le habían arruinado el almuerzo, así que decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores mientras trataba de apaciguar el apetito que aún experimentaba.

Algunos de sus amigos más cercanos habían tratado de mantenerlo en línea, como Rebecca y su padre, pero tratar de controlar el ansia de aventuras que lo invadía tanto de día como de noche era como intentar frenar el _acua laguna_ únicamente con las dos manos. Ni siquiera un titán podría doblegarlo, pues mientras más fuerte e insuperable pareciese el rival, más tentador resultaba el desafío para él.

Así que ahí estaba, como bola sin manija, deambulando de un lado a otro desinteresadamente, engullendo las viandas sustraídas. A esa hora la rada aparecía atestada de embarcaciones de diversa índole, y en lugar de dar media vuelta por si lo reconocían, el muy insensato se encaminó hasta allí fascinado con el panorama.

En pocos bocados acabó con las dos raciones de carne, por lo que sólo le quedaba determinado apetito que saciar. Confiado y sonriente, según su costumbre, y con el entusiasmo renovado, vagó de aquí para allá verificando insignias y curiosos y monumentales diseños de mascarones. Las naves de mayor y más intrincada arboladura lo embelesaban hasta el extremo.

En medio de su infantil exploración, algunos de los marines que circulaban de incógnito lo reconocieron de inmediato y al punto informaron a sus superiores. Solían frecuentar aquel país en forma encubierta, pues muchos piratas hacían escala allí para aprovisionarse antes de continuar su viaje por el Nuevo Mundo, sobre todo después de la legendaria derrota de Doflamingo. Identificar al mismísimo capitán de los Mugiwara no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas. No le quitaron el ojo de encima hasta recibir las órdenes correspondientes.

Luffy, indiferente, prosiguió su recorrido como un niño en el paraíso de los juguetes, maravillado con las embarcaciones que veía. Ojalá estuvieran sus nakamas para admirarse junto a él de aquella promesa de batallas y aventuras. Al poco rato, no obstante, sus anhelos se vieron interrumpidos por un numeroso contingente de marines que lo rodearon apuntándole con sus carabinas.

El joven los miró con cierto asombro al principio, luego con algo de frustración. Se estaba divirtiendo conociendo al menos de vista a las nuevas tripulaciones de piratas, y aquella eventualidad le cortaba de cuajo la ilusión. Sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente y se dispuso a enfrentarlos. Una aviesa sonrisa asomó a su boca y los marines, al verla, vacilaron por un instante.

Mugiwara parecía apenas un mozalbete, pero, incluso sin usar haki, despedía un aura de poder y temeridad que desconcertaba fácilmente a cualquiera que no estuviera a la altura. Y los oficiales allí presentes, aunque sumasen cientos y cientos para cerrarle todos los flancos, no lo estaban como hubiesen debido. Por empezar, las armas que llevaban no les servirían de nada.

Luffy los encaró, visiblemente predispuesto.

-Lo siento, Zoro, parece que es demasiado tarde para mantener el bajo perfil –murmuró para sí mismo, y luego volvió a componer una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Hasta aquí has llegado, Mugiwara! –vociferó desde el otro extremo el vicealmirante recién llegado, que ya maniobraba para dirigir a sus hombres.

-¡Bien! –aceptó Luffy, asumiendo una posición de combate-. ¡Será divertido!

-¡Ataquen! –bramó aquél, y sus subordinados ya no dudaron.

Para Luffy fue sencillo quitárselos de encima a puro golpe de puño, aquello sólo representaba una simple entrada en calor para sus capacidades. Sin embargo, eran muchos y no cesaban de lanzarse sobre él, y todavía tendría que enfrentarse al vicealmirante de turno. Mientras se ilusionaba con ese encuentro, se preguntó si no lo demorarían más oficiales aún.

Y no se equivocaba. Pronto pudo divisar por el rabillo del ojo, en medio de la pelea, sendas embarcaciones de la Marina acercándose por el mar. Sonrió ampliamente. Ese era el destino que había elegido y jamás renegaría de él.

Así que continuó peleando, abriéndose paso a los golpes para poder encararse con el más fuerte, sin dejar de sonreír. Sólo faltaban sus nakamas, pero eso no empañaría la diversión que por fin había obtenido.

Los piratas, desde sus barcos, ni bien advirtieron la presencia de la Marina prefirieron soltar amarras y seguir viaje. Hubieran querido intervenir en la batahola, pero tenían asuntos que tratar en el Nuevo Mundo. Que Monkey D. Luffy estuviera entretenido les convenía más que ponerse a pelear también. Se abocaron a repeler las balas de cañón que ya les disparaban desde la escuadra que se aproximaba, mientras maniobraban para partir.

El enfrentamiento se dilató y Luffy pudo acercarse lo suficiente para propinarle al vicealmirante un golpe con su puño gigante. Éste, sorprendido, no pudo frenar el ataque y cayó despatarrado. En pocos segundos, no obstante, se puso de pie para combatir según sus habilidades.

El puerto de Dressrosa se convirtió en un caos de marines abatidos, piratas apresurados y balas de cañón reduciéndolo todo a despojos. Luffy, al notarlo, mejor no podía sentirse. Nuevamente le asaltó el deseo de compartir el momento con sus nakamas, pero estimó que en esa agitada zona del Grand Line no faltaría oportunidad.

Entonces una bala de cañón silbó en su dirección. En medio de la pelea, se dispuso a prepararse para contenerla, pero pronto comprendió que no sería necesario. La patada voladora vino desde la derecha y desvió la amenaza sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Ey, idiota, ¿pensabas quedarte con toda la diversión?

Al reconocerlo, Luffy dejó de lado a su contrariado rival y sonrió con los brazos en alto, contento a más no poder.

-¡Sanji! –vociferó a modo de saludo.

El cocinero, una vez en tierra, encendió un cigarrillo y murmuró una maldición.

-Joder contigo –masculló, ceñudo.

Pero Luffy siguió riendo con algarabía y le propinó al olvidado vicealmirante un golpe que lo noqueó. Una nueva bala de cañón zumbó sobre él y esta vez no hizo nada para esquivarla, pues sabía que rápidamente sería tajeada en el aire. Y así fue como ocurrió.

-¡Zoro! –volvió a celebrar.

El espadachín aterrizó a su espalda con las katanas desenvainadas en posición de ataque.

-¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! –ladró. Como toda respuesta, Luffy rió a carcajadas-. ¡Deja de reírte y ponte a pelear! –reclamó el tipo al ver que volvían a rodearlos.

Pronto intervinieron Nami y Robin con sus respectivas habilidades, y ya no fue necesario que los hombres actuaran. La navegante descargó rayos y centellas sobre los marines y su amiga los apisonó con sus piernas colosales.

Luffy festejó también su llegada y Sanji revoloteó en torno a ellas declarándoles su imperecedero amor. A continuación irrumpieron Usopp y Franky disparando a diestra y siniestra, y Chopper y Brook también colaboraron para despejar por fin aquel tumulto.

Luffy los recibió festejando a los gritos cada una de sus intervenciones. Al fin los Mugiwara volvían a juntarse. Nada de lo que sucediese de ahí en más representaría una amenaza o un riesgo, sino que todo se volvería un anhelado acontecimiento acorde a su magnífico viaje.

-Siempre en problemas, ¿eh, Luffy? –lo abordó Usopp cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco-. ¿Qué harías sin este bravo guerrero de los mares?

-Hemos llegado _super_ a tiempo –comentó Franky.

-Si no fuera porque te has quedado dormido durante casi cuatro años, me alegraría en un ciento por ciento de volver a estar contigo –dijo Nami, aunque sin reproche alguno en la voz.

-Algo de música tal vez suavice los ánimos –consideró Brook, y rió sonoramente con su violín al hombro, dispuesto a tocar.

-Todavía no, Brook, parece que por allá vienen más –anunció Zoro.

Efectivamente, un nuevo y más numeroso grupo de marines se acercaba desde el otro lado del puerto. Al verlos, Chopper se espantó primero y se dispuso para la batalla después.

-Ahora que por fin nos reunimos, ¡no permitiré que arruinen el momento! –bramó con decisión.

Robin sonrió con su serenidad habitual.

-Creo que puedo resolver eso –dijo, y utilizó su habilidad para tomar por el cuello a aquella muchedumbre y dejarlos fuera de combate.

Entretanto, los Mugiwara corrieron hasta el Sunny, anclado a cierta distancia de la rada. Antes de llegar a Dressrosa habían visto desde lejos a la escuadra de la Marina y estimaron que sería mejor aprovechar el factor sorpresa antes de lanzarse a pelear desenfrenadamente. Para eso ya tenían a Luffy.

Llegados al muelle, abordaron el Mini-Merry, la moto acuática y el submarino. Las balas de cañón silbaban en torno a ellos y los forzaban a maniobrar para evadirlas, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaban esa clase de zozobra que, más que preocuparse, se emocionaron en distinta medida. Cada uno de ellos tenía sus motivos para volver a sus andanzas y los evocaron mientras esquivaban a duras penas aquel ininterrumpido ataque.

Ya con el capitán a su lado, en cuanto estuvieron a bordo del Sunny siguieron defendiéndose desde allí, repeliendo, tajeando o pateando las municiones. Franky, Nami y Chopper se encargaron de los arreglos para zarpar sin pérdida de tiempo. No les interesaba salir victoriosos, sino salir de Dressrosa de una buena vez.

Cuando el barco empezó a moverse, el mascarón quedó enfrentado a dos naves de la Marina que pretendían cerrarles el paso.

-Que lo intenten si se atreven –sonrió Franky con bravuconería, y preparó el Coup de Burst. A Luffy, Chopper y Usopp se les iluminaron los ojos del entusiasmo-. Será mejor que se sujeten de algo pronto porque viene con más potencia que antes –avisó el ciborg, cosa que no hizo más que exacerbar la expectativa de sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos, Franky! ¡A seguir con nuestras aventuras! –vociferó Luffy con los brazos en alto.

-Sí, sí, a nuestras aventuras, sí, ¡pero ayuda con las malditas balas! –reclamó Zoro.

Todo retomaba así su curso normal. Zoro se sintió feliz. Por más vueltas que diera por el mundo, al parecer siempre acabaría en el mismo lugar. Y no estaba nada mal.

Al rato los Mugiwara divisaron un ejército de tontattas asaltando algunos barcos de la Marina. Desde uno de ellos, Wicka los saludó con la mano en alto, reunida ya con sus nakamas otra vez. Como toda respuesta, Zoro sonrió de lado.

Adondequiera que iban, de algún modo se las apañaban para granjearse esa clase de amistades. Con los tontatta haciendo de las suyas, cumpliendo su promesa de apoyar a los Mugiwara cada vez que lo necesitasen, pronto éstos se vieron liberados de gran parte de la faena defensiva. Wicka, en particular, puso todo su empeño en reducir a escombros partes fundamentales de las naves, que pronto empezaron a hundirse. Su tremenda fuerza bruta no dejaba de sorprender.

Zoro envainó al ver el trabajo terminado.

-Ahora sí, Franky. Nos vamos.

-¿Estás seguro de que te despediste adecuadamente?

El espadachín fingió indiferencia.

-Nunca hay un modo adecuado de despedirse.

-Pero la echarás de menos, ¿verdad?

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado con la melosidad. Se elevó en el aire y tajeó dos balas de cañón perdidas como si se tratase de un simple trámite, y así se reservó para siempre cualquier respuesta posible.

Wicka, desde su puesto, después de destrozar otro barco le echó un último vistazo al causante de sus desvelos direccionales. Vaya brújula más averiada que se traía ese tipo en el cerebro. Aun así, sin importar las veces que se hubieran desviado, estaba claro adónde pertenecían y que siempre hallarían la forma de volver. Quiso creer en ello y quiso creer también que algún día se encontrarían otra vez.

Después el Coup de Burst los alejó definitivamente. Ya habían andado lo suyo.

 **FIN**


End file.
